


Sunsets and Sex Tapes

by Frozen_Oreos



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A lot of sex, All those band people, BDSM, Betrayal, Cruises, Dan - Freeform, Drinking of alcoholic, Feels, Fights, Fluffy one moment then Smutty the next, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, I am just doing random tags, I killed Sirius Black, It's good trust me, Lots of sunsets, M/M, Models, Or don't, Pornstars, RP, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Stuff, Sweet, Threesome, Who Knows?, You might cry, do what you want with your life, enjoy my work, fly me to the moon, just enjoy it, kenny - Freeform, no tears?, patrick - Freeform, pete - Freeform, please, read it, so much sex, tears?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 92,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Oreos/pseuds/Frozen_Oreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon is a optimistic model with his own magazine. Brendon is a pessimistic pornstar. When their two lives, and bodies, meet the results are not what they expected. A sex tape is a blessing and a curse, but who gets the blessing and who gets the curse? Dallon and Brendon discover how much a sex tape can make and break a relationship. Written as a rp with my friend. Chapters posted weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 “For these last two make it really raunchy”  
Dallon was a model that Brendon had admired for a long time. Under his bed you could find all of Dallon Weekes’ magazines. Brendon Urie himself was a famous porn star. Dallon himself did not like pornstars to him they were fake little sluts who just were cocky. The only reason why he signed up to do the shoot was for money. At the shoot Dallon stands in position with a white fluffy robe draped over him. Bren stays back not wanting to interrupt Dallon’s slow revealing of his body. Honestly it seemed it could make a pretty damn good porn video then a photo shoot. While Dallon was lost in his job Brendon slipped behind him ,Dallon in the crawling position on all fours, he slides his hand slowly up his stomach face pressed into the crook of his neck. 

Dallon’s body seized up when he felt the warm breath on his neck. He kept his smooth posture, but edged out of Brendon’s grasp. He tilted his head so that they were looking eye to eye. Brendon winked, but Dallon just rolled his eyes. Just because he was stuck doing a modeling job with him, doesn’t mean this had to turn into a bad porno. He focused back on the camera, angling his body away from Brendon. 

Brendon sighed out and turning his body at a similar angle as Dallon did. “You know it's okay to be a little touchy.” he mumbles in a whisper and leans over Dallon. He pushes him back on the heels of his hands and sliding his face nose brushing against Dallon’s chest one hand on the floor to keep him balanced and the other holding on the other’s shoulder.

Dallon smirked “I bet you have said that before,” he whispered in reply. Dallon sighed but he put his other hand in Brendon’s dark hair. A job was a job, and Dallon would do it to his best. He looked down so that he could make eye contact with Brendon. He shifted his body so that his hips were pressed against Brendon’s chest. It wasn’t too sexual, but it was just enough.

Brendon smirked at Dallon’s comment. “And that’s a bad thing?” he raised his brow just slightly. The tug on his hair made him swallow back any noise from escaping it wasn’t supposed to be sexual brendon knew that, but couldn't help it Dallon was fucking gorgeous in his eyes. He looks back at Dallon hoping he couldn't tell. As Dallon pressed his smooth silky thighs on his chest he reacts with sliding his hand along the back of his leg and up to his ass. 

“No, but it makes you a major slut,” Dallon snorted. He felt Brendon’s hand slide up his leg, and a shiver went down his spine. This wasn’t supposed to be a sex shot, just a sexual one. Dallon wanted to stop, but for some reason he didn’t. He let go of Brendon’s hair and placed a single finger on his lips. If Brendon wanted to get sexual, Dallon could get sexual.

Brendon shakes his head just barely noticeable to the cameras. “You know, us porn stars and you models, we aren’t much different.” he says feeling Dallon’s slight shiver bringing a grin to his lips “we both take our clothes off for a camera as a job.” he goes on as the other places his finger on his lips and bren thought this guy said he’s better than me and not slutty yeah okay. He gives Dallon an innocent look for the camera. “Only a couple more positions and we’re all set boys.” The director of the shoot calls. “Let’s keep up with the sexy scenes. They will eat that up.”

“Except I don’t do it for fun,” Dallon said. He bent down so that they were sitting in front of each other. Dallon wasn’t sure if he wanted to do what he was about to do, but it was for the viewers. Dallon climbed onto Brendon so that his legs were around him. He looked down into those deep brown eyes, that filled with shock, and winked. He pulled Brendon’s face so that they were inches apart. “Perfect,” Dallon whispered. Their faces were so close Brendon felt his breath. “Just like that. Now for these last two make it really raunchy. Then we can wrap up,” the director called.

“yeah sure.” Brendon slightly rolled his eyes. “and who ever said it's fun for me?” he sat in front of Dallon trying his best to look lustful which wasn't too hard he could eat the man right up just from a look. Dallon did the unthinkable he really did want this to be sexy aparently. He looked up at dallon’s oh so beautiful face his brown hair falling into his eyes. Brendon kept his face at Dallon’s mercy his eyes closing for just moment as Dallon’s hot breath danced across it. His own breath quickened, heart racing as the other just whispered one simple word and this next two wouldn’t be so hard to make raunchy he thought as a smirk spread across those full lips of his. He pinned Dallon down next straddling his waist just slightly nervous of this erection he had gotten.

Dallon’s breath was swept away as Brendon pushed him down. He couldn’t help feeling turned on as he looked up at Brendon. He pushed his hips up, so that their hips thrusted against each other. He felt Brendon’s erection and couldn’t stop entertaining the thought of teasing him. He pulled one of his hands out from under Brendon’s grasp and put it against the bulge in Brendon’s underwear. “Let’s see how long you last,” Dallon purred as he looked at Brendon. He slowly massaged Brendon’s dick, waiting for a reaction. He was going to enjoy this as much as possible.


	2. Flashing red light

Brendon roughly bit his lip his head falling back as Dallon’s hip thrusted into his. God what was he trying to do get him horny jesus. Brendon’s eyes rolled behind his eyelids and he couldn't stop his mouth from opening becoming slightly ajar as a moan slipped past his lips. This made his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink but brendon should have been used to this and worse from his porn videos. Brendon leaned down his hands firmly pressed to dallon’s chest for support as he glided himself on his hand as his body begged for more of Dallon Weekes. 

The sound of Brendon’s moans caused a tingling to roll down Dallon’s stomach and farther on. He loved the way that Brendon’s body pushed into him. Dallon grabbed Brendon’s hand and pushed it down his own underwear. He needed the soft touch of his skin, there was nothing else he wanted. “Well we have gotten enough shots,” the director said. “We’ll clear out, and give you guys sometime.” He and his crew shuffled out, but the two were so entranced by each other, they didn’t notice them at all. They also didn’t notice the small camera facing them, red light flashing. “I want you so bad,” Dallon moaned.

Brendon’s hand was guided down the front of Dallon’s stomach and down his boxers. He gripped the others erection Dallon fucking Weekes’ oh and was it so big in his hand. Brendon allowed his hand to rub giving the man his soft touch of his well trained hand that knew how to please so well. Brendon ignored the director too engrossed in pleasing this boy he didn’t think he could get enough of. The light even going unnoticed but that wasn’t hard to not notice since brendon was used to blocking that from his mind during his videos. “Mm then let me have you,” he lets out in a breathy moan against Dallon’s neck

Dallon felt alive, as Brendon’s hands went to work. He didn’t know it could feel this good, and he wanted more. Brendon was his drug, and he wanted to overdose. He pulled Brendon down for a kiss. His instantly parted as Brendon’s tongue found it’s way in. His hands found the waist of Brendon’s boxers, and he pulled them down exposing Brendon’s erection. 

Brendon gasped in a surprise at Dallon’s quick movement of kissing him but he wasn’t going to let that slow him his tongue finding its way down his throat gliding past his tongue. He was going to get a taste and a good taste of this gorgeous model Dallon Weekes right before him. To be free of those god damn barriers of fabric felt so damn right he had to give Dallon this feeling. His hands slide down the sides of the male and finding the boxers all while still giving him the pleasure of that tongue of his. He lowered the boxers lower and lower rubbing his thigh as he did so, moans erupting from him as he tasted Dallon’s sweet tongue massaged with his.

Dallon slipped out of his shorts. He loved the way that this felt. The softness of Brendon’s skin, and his nice tongue. He pulled Brendon down and began to suck and nip on his neck. It wasn’t enough Dallon needed more. “How about we put those porn skills of yours to work,” he whispered in Brendon’s ear.

Brendon was in heaven. Sex never felt so good to him and he’s had a lot of pretty good experiences with some of the best in the business. Brendon’s head fell back as Dallon nipped at his neck and it was not enough to satisfy bren. A smirk spread across those plump lips of his as he worked his way down Dallon’s leaving a dark trail of his mark as he went lower and lower.

With each kiss down, Dallon felt heat passing with it. Heat exploded through him as Brendon went to work. Brendon’s tongue was amazing, and with every move it made Dallon couldn’t help but moan. It was incredibly, and it felt like a dream. Dallon couldn’t help but hitch his hips up into Brendon’s mouth. His body was open for Brendon to use, and he loved every second of it.

Brendon took Dallon Weekes’ glorious member in his mouth luckily he had a big mouth and could fit all of him in his mouth. Bren bobbed his head up and down going as deep as he could go almost to the point he was gagging but he didn’t fucking care. He wanted all of Dallon he was going to show him just how could Brendon fucking Urie is. His tongue did its wonders on the male he wasn’t stopping until Dallon was fucking his mouth, begging, then cumming so hard to Bren. His hands gripped Dallon’s hips for support.

Dallon loved the way Brendon made him cum. He had never had cum so hard, and he was out of breath. He wanted to please Brendon this time. He flipped him over so that Brendon ass was in the air. He leaned in and began to tease his hole with his tongue. He slowly entered in two fingers and fucked him while still licking. The tightness of his ass only made Dallon want it more. He pushed in another finger and fit his tongue in.

Brendon swallowed the bitter sweet liquid that came from the oh so gorgeous model. He pulled back slightly a small drip spilling over his lips as Dallon got him to flip over without a struggle. Brendon was on all fours face down and ass up as dallon began to stick his tongue into his tight hole. He leaned back into Dallon’s fingers and wet tongue guiding him. Small moans erupting from brendon’s mouth. “Come on be a bit rougher with this porn star. Mm he likes it rough.” He mumbles into the ground with such a big grin Dallon was doing it just right pleasing Brendon in such a marvelous way it was making him shake slightly. He pushed back so the male would go deeper and the third finger had hit a spot that made him moan so fucking loud he might as well have been screaming. 

Dallon loved the sounds of Brendon moaning. He wanted to make him scream, he wanted to hear his name. He plunged in another finger, and used his other hand to start jacking him off. He got deeper and deeper, pumping his hand faster and faster. He went harder and rougher with each shake of Brendon. He pulled out his hand and shoved his penis in with full force. Instantly he felt on fire. He pumped slowly, making Brendon tighten around him.

Brendon was sure which felt better the sweet soft hand on his hard erection or the fingers in his tight hole. He leaned back on Dallon’s fingers and another was added and he had to scream and he did it was so many so much pressure. He needed Dallon in him now. “Oh god.” he breathed out in a moan as the male gave him exactly what he needed. “F-Faster.” he stuttered hating this such slow pace Dall was going he wanted him to go so fucking rough he wouldn’t be able to take it and beg for mercy. He didn’t just want this but needed it.

“Am I not going fast enough,” Dalon said breathily. He wanted to pump, but he wanted to hear Brendon beg for it. He slowly pulled out, and then shoved back in. He kept doing it waiting for him to crack. Dallon shoved in as deep as he could, and then leaned over to Brendon’s ear. “I want to hear you beg for it,” he said. He placed kisses down his back until he was back in his previous position. He wasn’t sure how long he could last this, but he knew Brendon would crack first.

Brendon shook his head no. “You aren’t Dally,” He said in whiny tone. He could be teased that would be no fun for him he absolutely and utterly needed Dallon Weekes to fuck the shit out of him. “Jesus Dallon just fuck this helpless porn star. He wants to experience this big model. Fuck me so hard.” Bren didn’t care how helpless he sounded so desperate he was going to make Dallon fucked him senseless no doubt. “Oh just fuck me. Please me like the good big man you are.”

That was all Dallon needed to hear. He thrusted hips as hard as he could. He plunged as hard as he could, shoving it deep. He wanted to fuck up Brendon, and ruin his walking. He grabbed a tuft of Brendon’s hair, just like before, but this time it was harder. With his other hand he gripped Brendon’s ass, squeezing it as hard as he could. Passion rippled through him like never before. He pulled out and turned Brendon over so that Brendon was straddling him. He shoved in, while staring deep into his brown eyes. While pumping he leaned over and played with the tip of Brendon’s dick. He rubbed his tongue around it, not breaking contact with Brendon. He wanted him to see his eyes as he fucked him.

Brendon would lose it he was going to. Dallon had went so deep and hitting him in all the right places. He let out a long dragged out moan and there would be no more words coming from his mouth as Dallon tugged hard on his hair. Brendon only had rough sex and this was more than he could ever have hoped for. Brendon fell back on the floor in a heap panting like a dog. His back arched as Dallon’s wet oh so pleasing tongue slide across his dick and hot damn it felt so sexy. Brendon into those brown eyes of Dallon’s as he fucked him beyond belief he would be so sore. Those eyes full of angst lust and he bucked up his hips as he cummed so roughly all over his and the male’s chest and lay back down hard with a thud in such great ecstasy from this hot sexy naughty model.

Dallon slowly pulled out and came onto Brendon’s chest. He had never came like this and it felt so good to get a release. He climbed over on top of Brendon, as he laid down. He kissed him, rubbing his hands all over his body as he did. He had just experienced Brendon Urie, and it was like a slice of heaven. He was no where near being ready to enter Brendon again, but he wanted to taste his sweet lips. As their tongues touched, Dallon felt a small shudder run through him, from his orgasm. Brendon Urie was a god, and Dallon loved it.

Brendon melted at the sight of seeing Dallon cum all over him and it looked oh so delicious. He had never seen anything like that before in his career he never had seen someone cum like that for him before oh he wanted to make him do it over and over again but it was his turn to give Dallon a turn of the one and only Urie. First he had to make him want Bren and he used the sexy way of his body moving along Dall’s hands all over him to do that. He gripped his face with his hand and him so fucking he would be bruising their lips. His tongue sliding along Dallon’s teeth as his hips swayed seducing the male.

The sway of Brendon’s hips made Dallon moan with interest. He wanted Brendon to use him, in whatever way he needed. He grabbed Brendon’s ass and pushed his body down to him. The heat from before, slowly rushing through his veins. He placed little nips on Brendon’s neck, adding more force with each one. He look seductively into Brendon’s eyes. “Wanna give me a ride,” Dallon winked, licking his lips. 

The way Dallon pulled him down brought a smirk to Brendon’ lips. He would do anything for this model with the tasty body and begging lustful eyes. A wave of heat rushed down his stomach and lower from the soft plush lips of Dallon’s on his neck the feeling swimming down and finding its way to make him get so hard again. “yes please let me,” Bren said not able to take his off the way dallon’s tongued brushed along his lip founding it so fucking yummy. He knew he didn't need to beg but he was so eager to give this man the ride of his life time by Brendon fucking Urie the famous pornstar.

Dallon hated the separation of their bodies. He wanted to always feel Brendon’s warm skin, and soft tongue. He pulled him down so that their bodies pressed against each other. He lusted for Brendon. He was done with all the teasing. He grabbed a lock of Brendon’s gorgeous brown mane and turned his head so that they were staring into each other’s eyes. “Fuck me now,” he said. He wanted Brendon, and he wanted it rough

Brendon's eyes widened just a bit at this forwardness from Dallon but a smirk replaced itself on his lip. He loved how he could make the male want him so bad just for a simple ride but Bren wouldn't make it seem like just a simple ride. He slid a finger slowly down his chest as he propped himself over the other. He brought himself down lower onto Dallon letting out a breathy dragged moan/sigh. He kept pushing himself further down until it felt like he couldn't handle how deep he actually was and this intense pleasure.

The farther Brendon moved down, the more tight he felt. Dallon couldn’t stop the moans of pleasure that escaped his lips. The way he looked was so sexy, propped on Dallon staring at him with those eyes. Dallon was turned on just looking at the curve of his lips. Just because porn stars were arrogant, and slutty, didn’t stop Dallon from watching a few. He had watched Brendon, they were his favorites. But this now, seeing him take his dick, was better than the videos. So he was going to make him cum harder than he did in them too. Dallon thrusted his hips up, reaching a level of deepness he didn’t think was possible. All of this passion all because of Brendon fucking Urie. 

Brendon was going to explode Dallon was hitting him in all the right places. Brendon was practically screaming out in pleasure. “Dallon, Dallon, Dal!!” louder and louder he moaned out in a breathy way. No one ever had fucked him as this man had and the porn star had been fucked by some pretty talented people since his occupation and different assignments. He couldn’t hold in any more he cummed so rough he thought this couldn’t be real. He never ever felt like this before this was one new experience and Brendon wished the orgasm wasn't so short.

Dallon felt the shudders from Brendon as he orgasmed. He came soon after and loved the way it felt. How good Brendon made him feel was something he didn't want to give up. He pressed a hard kiss on Brendon's lips before starting to stand up. "We should probably get out of here," he said holding out his hand to Brendon.


	3. Who said anything about dating?

Brendon was out of breath and breathing heavily almost panting as a dog would on a hot summers day. The way Dallon made him lose himself like that was something he wouldn't mind doing again and again. He nodded and felt a bright blush on his cheeks that felt hot. “i think you’re right.” he says in a breathy manner.

"If I had known what this modeling job would mean, I would have brought lube," Dallon laughed. He pulled his underwear and and robe back on. He felt a wave of awkwardness flow over him as he thought of what to say. "So that was, that was, well if I'm being completely honest that was amazing. You are pretty talented Mr.Urie," he said. 

Brendon rolled his eyes with a small smirk. “Well, we could have used my emergency bottle, but that’s probably all out by now.” He teased in his own playful way as he slipped into his boxers which was all he had worn coming out onto the stage.”you're not so bad yourself being a model and all. We have to do this again sometime Mr. Weekes. I don’t mind a bottom for a big boy like yourself.” He winks walking back to the dressing room his hips swaying a large grin placed on his lips

"Oh we are most definitely doing this again," Dallon winked. "The next time, I want to see how good of a top you are," he said. He reached over and brushed back some of Brendon's loose hairs. "Tonight at 6," you are going to wine and dine me," he smiled. "Usually I wait for the bedroom, but you're a unique case," he said as he slapped Brendon's butt. 

“Alright if you insist.” Brendon shrugs and yelps a bit as Dallon slaps his ass. He glares back at him then turns back around. “Hm and you suppose I’m the dating type and you can spank me. Well let me tell you normally I wait for a camera to start recording, But i guess you’re my unique case.” he smiled.

"Who said anything about dating. I could be setting up a friends with benefits situation," Dallon smirked. He walked with Brendon out of room. He grabbed a random pen, and grabbed Brendon's arm. "Here is my number, I'll see you at six," he placed another kiss on Brendon's lips before turning to head to his dressing room. 

“Hm didn’t think you’d be that type,” He smiles as he walks next to Dallon out of the room. He was a little caught off guard when the man all of a sudden grabbed his hand but smiled when he just realized he was just writing is number. “okay,” he mumbled to his lips and walked off not able to make the grin on his lips go away. 

Dallon couldn't help but blush as he thought of Brendon. The way he looked, his cocky attitude. It was hot and adorable at the same time. His stomach fluttered as he thought of tonight. He had lied to Brendon, he was a major dating type, so this date had to be perfect. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Brendon. 

 

Brendon had texted Dallon making sure he in fact he had the right number. ‘Hey this is the amazing porn star Brendon Urie.’ he quickly replied still having thoughts of the hot model making him blush. Just the thought of the man making him a bit horny again and he needed to get home quick. He knew just where he kept Dallon Weekes’ magazines right under his bed in case of an emergency or so he liked to call it.

"Porn star, yes, amazing, that's an understatement," Dallon responded. He thought about what to do for tonight and felt anxious. Instantly he knew what to do. "How does a dinner at my place sound. We can try out my lube," he sent with a smiley face. He didn't know why he was feeling so nervous, it was just a date. But he wanted to impress Brendon. 

“then what would be better?” Brendon shoots back with a raised brow curious. He sat on his bed now looking through the photographs of the beautiful model biting his lip roughly. Why did he have to be so damn sexy he thought just then another buzz of his phone. “Sounds great to me as long as there’s desert with extra lube on top.” he sends with a winky face. He rolls his eyes at Dallon’s sense of humor and goes back to seeing the pictures of the model.

Dallon grinned as he saw Brendon's response. He was now in his kitchen preparing his mother's homemade lasagna. After it was in the oven he went through his music to find the perfect soundtrack. "How does Sinatra sound?" Dallon sent. He looked over at his movies and saw his prized Brendon Urie porn. Deep down he still couldn't believe he was going on a date with the guy he had masterbated to. He blushed as he thought about it. 

Brendon lay back on the bed sighing how could he of all people be dating someone that’s not how the porn star worked he didn’t do dates. the closest thing he had to a relationship was a fuck buddy he met every week.but that was probably not what Dallon had in mind exactly. he looks down to his phone seeing the message and scoffs. “I don’t think i can have sex to that.” he shakes his head this man may just be more into being romantic than himself.

Dallon sat on his couch in a bundle of nerves. What if this was all too much, maybe Brendon just wanted sex. He was a fool for thinking that something more could happen. But he was just so hot. Dallon chose his favorite porn off the shelf and set it to play. As he watched it, he couldn't help feeling a wave of jealousy. Brendon Urie was fucking up his emotions, and the model wasn't sure if he loved or hated it. 

Brendon felt bad he wasn’t going to be the guy dallon most likely was seeking for. He looked once more at the pictures with a sad smile as he traces down the picture that was a shot of the man’s chest and he went further down but the picture ended right at his v line. “Such a tease.” He groans tossing the picture aside and turning on his side. Brendon felt so weak by getting turned on by a piece of paper but he felt more than just lust something else seemed to be lingering.

Dallon took out his lasagna, and got down his expensive wine from his shelf. He poured two big glasses of wine and set them up on the coffee table. He pressed play on his soundtrack and the room filled with the soft jazz of Frank Sinatra. He smoothed out his outfit, hoping that he looked okay. He felt a wave of nausea as worry filled his gut. What if he hated it? What if he over did this whole date? Maybe Brendon was just expecting sex. Dallon's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.


	4. The rest of this massive fic p1

Brendon decided to present himself nicely in a little suit well just a button up black dress pants and shoes even though that wasn’t quite his style he wanted to impress Dallon. He fixed his collar after knocking on the door. The whole ride over to the man’s house had his stomach turning in knots. he never got this nervous over anything and even worse he looked down at his shirt, realizing a small ice cream stain was there which he had been snacking on a Ben and Jerry’s coffee flavored ice cream taking a few bites and most of dropped some on his shirt. “fuck,” he groans his head falling back and he saw a shadow of a figure in the door.

Dallon took a deep breath before swinging open the door. Brendon looked amazing in his suit. Seeing him dressed in so much was new to Dallon, and he liked it. "Welcome, come on in, I already have everything ready," he said. Gosh he hoped that didn't sound desperate. He handed Brendon his glass of wine. "Oh I love this song," Dallon said as Fly Me To The Moon came on. He turned up his stereo and sang along. 

Brendon was so thankful Dallon didn’t notice the stain and sort of skips inside. “Okey dokey!” he says cheerfully maybe sounding a little too happy. He was actually liking this whole dating thing maybe he could do this more often. Brendon took the wine happily. “mm,” He nods noticing the music now as it was turned up. He blushes brightly finding this so actually romantic and enjoying it unlike he normally did. “I think i love it too.” he smiles speaking this quite so he can hear Dallon’s sweet voice along with Frank Sinatra. Damn did the man have the voice of an angel and he wasn’t talking about Sinatra’s.

Dallon began to heat up as he saw Brendon's eyes. He put down their drinks and began to twirl Brendon around. He dipped him, and spun him. With the movements of their bodies and the song in the background it was seemingly perfect. "I have to admit, it's not sex, but it's pretty damn good," he smiled. 

Brendon giggles as Dallon twirls him around unexpectedly. Right away though he gets into the dancing keeping it to the music. He danced like those princes and princesses he saw in the movies that he always had watched in secret longing for that kind of love not the lustful kind he had that wasn’t true love. “I think it’s better besides that i can’t feel your skin much.” he bites his lips looking into those soft blue eyes of the model. 

Dallon leaned in and kissed him. This time it was different than before, instead of passionate and lustful, he did it sweet and playful. "Oh my gosh the lasagna, how could I forget," he gasped. He walked over to the kitchen to be right back the two plates. He placed them down next to their glasses of wine. "I hope you like it, it's all homemade," he smiled.

Brendon’s eyes widen at first not expecting to feel Dallon’s lips to his but they soon close. He kisses him sweetly and not so heated like before but he didn’t mind that he actually enjoyed it. He pouted as Dallon had to go check for the lasagna. The pout soon turned to a smile as he noticed all that the man had been doing for him. “Dally, i will love it. You are one impressive man i figured a model like you would have a chef cook for you.” he laughs a bit sitting down now. “but i think i like you better,” he smiles nodding softly.

Dallon blushed as he sat down next to Brendon. "I like to cook, it reminds me of my mother," he said with a smile. "Plus this isn't the only star dish I have, if you want, I would love to cook them all for you," he smiled. He imagined what it would be like to cook for Brendon. He would make him whatever he wanted. Dallon was overwhelmed with romantic feeling with Brendon. Instead of just fucking him, he wanted to cuddle and watch a movie with him. That's it a movie. "After we eat I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie," he blushed. He wasn't sure whether or not Brendon would be up for such couple things. 

Brendon took a drink from his wine. “You know i think i’d like that having a sexy man like you cooking for me,” he smiles finding it nice that someone was treating him in this way. Most men in his life’s star dish was Brendon himself. “We should make it a date every month.” he suggests to Dallon. brendon had just begun eating his lasagna finding it quite delicious. “mm yeah I don't think I could do much after how much I’m going to eat of this fucking delicious food.” He laughs a little bit at himself at how fat he must have looked. All Bren had lived on since he was porn star was nasty greens because he couldn't risk gaining any weight or losing any to keep his figure for his job and it kind of sucked.

Dallon giggled as the red pasta sauce dribbled down Brendon's face. He reached over and wiped away the sauce. "Well why have it be a month, I have enough recipes that we could do it every week," he laughed. Just him and Brendon eating the food he cooked. He could get used to that. He reached over and held Brendon's hand. It was unusual and he was not quite sure why he did it, but he couldn't help finding comfort in his smooth hands. He continued to eat his lasagna, while still holding his hand. He kept it there until they were both finished with their meals. "There are movies in the shelf over there," he pointed next to his TV, "choose whichever one you want."

Brendon blushed darkly as he hadn’t noticed the sauce had fallen down his chin. The blush even darker as he wiped it away. “okay,” he smiles softly happy for the offer. “i just didn’t think you’d want me over that much.” he chuckles and looks down as dallon held his hand he wasn’t going to stop blushing all night was he? Brendon didn’t recoil or let go instead rubbing small circles in the back of his hand all the while they ate the amazing dish Dallon had prepared. “okay,” he nods getting up from his seat and slowly letting go of the other’s hand as he went to look at the movie collection.

Dallon got up to follow him when his eyes landed on his porn collection. He ran past Brendon to lean against the shelfs. He partially hid the movies, and most importantly the Urie porn. He tried to make it seem as natural as possible, but he could sense how it awkward it was. Before Brendon could comment, he leaned down and placed another kiss on him. “Thanks for coming over,” he smiled. He felt a bit bad for lying to Brendon like that but he figured it was better than him finding out. As he started to lean back into position he tripped and fell over, taking away his cover. His porn collection was revealed, and the person who starred in them was staring right at them.

Brendon tried to look around Dallon to see if that was in fact what he thought it was but before he could check for sure the man’s lips were pressed to his. He always seemed be surprised by this model. “you're welcome,” he sort of mumbled. Brendon covered his mouth holding back a laugh as the man tumbled in front of him and knocking just what he was trying to see if it was what he thought it was and sure enough his barely clothed self was staring back at him and he couldn't help but smirk. “I think we should watch this,” he grinned sliding it towards him. “I’ve never even actually watched my videos anyways.” he admitted kind of embarrassed by that

Dallon blushed a furious red, he couldn't meet eyes with Brendon. He looked over at the video that Brendon slid to him, and almost blushed. It was the same video that he had been watching earlier. "Yeah, sure," he whispered still mortified. "We are um, we are going to have to rewind it. I was um, I was watching it earlier," he said. He slid the DVD into the player and then sat next to Brendon still avoiding eye contact. Never in all of his life has he been so embarrassed. Brendon probably thought he was some lame stalker.

Brendon found this pretty funny to see him so flustered by just a porn video when he himself had the box of magazines with every single one of Dallon Weekes’ photo shoots. “thats okay,” he says sitting on the couch with Dallon getting cozy. “ you know i have a stash of your own pictures under my bed.” he admits whispering this in his ear with a slight blush. “i never thought I’d get the pleasure of working with a handsome model like yourself.” he traces small circles on Dallon’s chest.

Dallon turned to look over at Brendon. He couldn’t help smiling. The fact that they both were attracted to each other, long before they had actually met. “Well i guess we should watch this then,” Dallon said less awkwardly than before. He leaned over to be by Brendon’s ear. “This is my favorite,” he whispered. He rewinded the video so that it was at the beginning, and hit play. As the video started Dallon couldn't help but get a slight boner. He hoped to God that Brendon didn't notice, but at the same time he wanted him to. Dallon was tempted to grind on Brendon like he did earlier that day, but he held it back.

Brendon couldn’t help himself from returning the smile to Dallon. “yeah i think we should.” he nods not feeling as awkward as he should have been. he hoped to god the video was as good as people portray them. Bren continued to rub those soft circles as he watched himself on the screen with a bright blush. “hm you like this?” he asks in his ear but not looking away from the screen watching himself.

The video got closer and closer to the climax, and it took everything in Dallon not to come just watching it. Seeing Brendon on screen was different though. As he came it looked more artificial and fake. Regardless he still felt a wave of envy as Brendon’s co star swallowed. His thoughts roamed back to earlier before, and how good it felt to let Brendon ride him. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more Brendon. He wormed his way over to Brendon and placed soft kisses up his neck. He sucked and bit down on it. “I got to fuck you earlier, how about you return the favor,” Dallon whispered, his breath hot on Brendon’s skin. 

Watching himself now made him realize why he hadn’t seen them before hand. When he watched though he only could think of that co star, he even forgot his name, being Dallon. He knew if that was Dallon he would fuck his mouth so much better. Brendon shivered as the surprising hot kisses came along his neck. “are you sure you are ready for me. i mean i won’t be going as easy on you.” he smirks widely.

“I love a pain kink,” Dallon winked. He rubbed his hips on Brendon. “Just touch me,” he whispered. He grabbed Brendon’s hands and wrapped them around his waist. He flipped over so that they were sitting like before at the job. Dallon gripped Brendon’s hair again, only much harder. He thrusted forward so that their crotches rubbed together. “Touch me better than you did with that other guy,” he moaned.

Brendon smirks widely at the comment. “good because that’s the only way i do it.” he whispers as his hips roll along his hand. Bren wrapped his arms around Dallon just as he guided his hands. he clenched his teeth as the other tugged roughly on his hair. His mouth become slightly ajar as he let out a moan as they came in contact. he hated how he wasn’t feeling all of dallon the clothes like a terrible barrier. he blushed brightly biting his lip as his fingers moved over to the button of his shirt. “But, first you must help me undress.”

Dallon followed Brendon’s request ripping off his suit. He paused as he grabbed Brendon’s shirt. “Is this an ice cream stain?” he asked. He giggled and sniffed it, “smells like coffee,” he grinned. He placed a soft kiss on Brendon’s lips before continuing on to the removal of clothes. After Brendon was naked, Dallon peeled out of his clothes. Now it was just them, skin to skin, the way it should be. The smoothness of Brendon’s skin was Dallon’s new favorite feelings. He placed kisses on his collarbone. The way he felt now, was different than before. Earlier it was just sex, but now it was so much more. Dallon couldn’t help but feel a bit self conscious about his body. He continued to kiss him, but not as driven as the last. 

When dallon had mentioned the ice cream stain he blushed darkly forgetting all about the stain until now and he nods. Brendon hated how long it was taking Dallon to just remove their clothes so he decided to aid him in the process. When they were both removed from the barrier of clothing brendon had felt so much better. His craving for the skin to skin contact no full filled. He allowed the male to give him all the kisses in the world he had the sweetest lips. He shuttered under those hot lips of the model but after a moment could sense something was a little off. “oh god dally your lips feel so good against my skin.” he bites his lip roughly his hand trailing down Dallon’s cheek his fingers beginning to trace further and further. Bren didn’t quite feel this so much as just another amazing fucking but something even greater than that.  
Dallon smiled as Brendon caressed his cheek. He didn’t know why he had ever been worried. Obviously Brendon liked the model, and he was a model so he had nothing to worry about. He wanted Brendon to feel him. He slid his hand down Brendon’s chest until they were on his dick. He slowly began to pump his hand. He slid down so that his face was right there. “Can’t forget the balls,” Dallon said. He took them in his mouth as he pumped his hand. He planned on making Brendon feel as good as Brendon had made him. He continued to suck and pump, but not enough to make him cum.

Brendon’s body shivered under the touch of Dallon’s as it made its way down his chest and even past his stomach. His hand so soft and warm against his chilled skin from the exposed air. Dallon was teasing Brendon and he wasn’t too fond of teasing but this felt so amazing. He just wanted to fuck the man’s mouth senseless all the more as dallon was going to forget anything. Brendon bit his lip roughly to suppress the moans holding them back from him with a grin. The only thing he could hold to was Dallon’s hair tightly in his grasp.

As Brendon gripped his hair, Dallon knew he was enjoying it. He slid his tongue down Brendon’s erection. He got off of his knees, and towered over Brendon. He grabbed him and carried him over to his bedroom. He laid him him on the bed, and grabbed the lube from his dresser He got a glob and began to warm it up between his fingers. He rubbed the lube onto his hole, shivering as it came on cold. He knew it would heat up when they started. He climbed onto the bed and slowly eased himself onto Brendon.

Brendon’s gripped tightened on Dallon’s hair as he felt his tongue glide across his throbbing cock. “Shit, Dally.” he breathes out as the other then got up a wave of air blowing over him making him shudder. Brendon was a hot mess and he could tell by the way he just melted into the bed as Dallon set him down. He lay back on the bed of the model twirling his finger in his own hair, laying out before him. He gripped on the other’s hip easing Dallon onto him faster with a long dragged out moan at how tight he was for the porn star’s large wanting of pleasure boner.

Dallon gasped as Brendon pulled him down He moaned with pleasure and moved his hips, so that Brendon could get deeper He rolled his hips forward shifting so that Brendon had full access. Dallon would tell why Brendon Urie porns were the best. He moaned with pleasure and began to pump his own dick in time with Brendon’s thrust. He looked deep into those brown eyes with a moan. 

The way the hips of the model moved made him want more and caused him to thrust harder with each roll. He loved how willing Dallon was to give him full control and he took dallon’s hand away using his own. He tugged stopped between each thrust and pulled again to make the man beg for more from the porn star because he knew he could do better but was holding back. He looks back into those soft blue eyes with smirkish grin to his lips a few moans slipping past them.

“Fuck, Brendon,” Dallon moaned as he took control The pleasure was incredible. He gripped onto Brendon’s arms to keep his balance. His hips bucked with each thrust. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold back release but he tried his best. He wanted to have this never end. Brendon knew how to treat him just right. “Oh god,” he moaned so loud he was screaming. He curled up his toes and locked his body together trying desperately not to cum. After another one of Brendon’s thrust he had to let it go. He came so hard all over his chest.

Brendon loved to have all this control over Dallon and he was using to his advantage. His arm flexed a bit as the male grasped onto it and his thrusting became harder with all of his strength as he wasn’t holding back no more and neither was his hand going to. He gave Dallon his all grunting loudly as he watched the model come undone so beautifully in front of him. God he looked like an angel right then and there that had exploded its blessing all over him and he couldn’t help but return that to the angel but knew his orgasm was no where near as glorious as Dallon’s was.

Dallon laid down and pulled Brendon over to him so that they were cuddling. He was completely exhausted but he wasn’t complaining. “I think you’re the first person to fuck me to sleep,” Dallon whispered. He kissed him on the forehead then slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Brendon panted heavily he was so fucking exhausted. He was glad to be able to just lay down with Dallon. “Same here,” he smiles and lays his head on the male’s chest laying his hand open on his chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. No one had ever made Brendon feel like that after sex so satisfied with just a simple ride, but the porn star didn’t mind that just showed how well the model was. The model could make a porn star, that had experienced a lot of different people, so tired that he didn’t want more was impressive.

Dallon was not woken up by the sunlight, or the kiss of the man next to him, but by the blaring of his ringtone. He groaned and looked down at Brendon who was quietly sleeping. It was his agent, but she would be calling so early in the morning made no sense. He hit answer and was greeted by her yelling. “A pornstar, really Dallon,” she said. Dallon felt his gut drop. “And why would you film it, do you know what this will do to your reputation,” she continued. Dallon was confused. “What are you even talking about,” he muttered. “Your sex tape, that is all over the internet.”

Brendon was a heavy sleeper and the blaring of Dallon’s ringtone wouldn’t wake him. He just cuddled more into the pillows with a small smile still dreaming sweetly. He never slept so well after sex always being woken by the other or never wanting to stay after and have more in the morning but with Dallon he felt safe and the other didn’t push for anything so he didn’t either. Soon he woke though turning over to look up at the gorgeous man only to find his face contorted into confusion. He gently rested his hand on the man’s cheek. “What is it Dally?” he asked in a sleepily voice.

Dallon glared at Brendon. How would he have not seen it. Pornstars would do anything to get more views. “I can’t believe you did that,” he spat. “Your career is going down the drain, so you had to film us having sex and post it on the internet,” he yelled. He got out of his bed and started to throw Brendon’s clothes at him. “I can’t believe you used me like that, you whore,” he screamed. He was furious at Brendon, but also at himself for trusting him. “I can’t believe I thought about dating you,” he said. “Get the fuck out of my house you slut,” he growled.

Brendon’s eyes widened and his brow creased in confusion. He had no idea of what Dallon was talking about and he jumps to his feet as his clothes are thrown to him. “I don’t even know what you are fucking talking about,” he admits to the man who wouldn’t stop stabbing him with those terrible names. He got on his clothes though knowing if he didn’t Dallon was sure to do something awful at how angry he was. “Okay, i guess i will go, but let me tell you i have no idea what you are screaming at me for.” the porn star was going to cry his eyes brimming with tears but porn stars didn't have feelings. He would not cry in front of this model and be more put down so he ran out of the house not even fully dressed he just had to get out of there.

Dallon felt like throwing up. Brendon had played him like a instrument, and Dallon fell for it He sobbed and sat on the ground. He felt like shit. He went over and picked up his phone and called his agent. “How can we make him pay,” Dallon said. “Glad to know you still have a brain,” she smiled. “Meet me in my office in an hour and we will make a business plan,” she said. “Also Dallon, darling, stop crying it makes your face puffy, and you need that face to make money.” Dallon was use to her brittleness but it still hurt a bit. He wiped away his tears and started to get his stuff together. Brendon was going to get Dallon’s full fury.

Brendon knew who would make him feel better no matter what happened to him. That someone was Spencer Smith. Spencer was head over heels for the pornstar and knew he shouldn't be. Brendon on the other hand never officially fell in love with him as spencer had with Bren. He came rushing through the door and jumping into bed with the still sleeping spencer since it was still quite early in the morning. “Brendon?” Spencer asks when the porn star just cuddles him an unusual thing for the other to do. “Make me forget about the terrible job i have,” he begs with his eyes pleading and wanting Spencer to do just that for him.

Dallon awkwardly sat in his agent’s office chair. He still felt tears ready to come, but he knew better than to cry in front of her. “I will be asking the questions, and you will answer every single one, understand,” she said. Dallon nodded. “You have been doing so well with being single, why the sudden urge to be with someone?” Dallon shrugged and avoided eye contact. What was he supposed to say that he is tired of going home to an empty apartment every day for the past couple of years. “Also why were you sleeping with him? You know he is dating Spencer Smith?” she asked. Dallon looked up at her sharply. He recognized the name, Spencer was another porn star. Him and Brendon had filmed a few together. This time Dallon couldn’t stop the tears that escaped from his eyes. “Well now I do,” he sobbed.

Spencer nodded softly to the other’s request. He cupped Brendon’s face in his hand. “Don’t worry you precious boy, you won’t worry bout a thing when I’m done with you.” he whispers before connecting their lips. A feeling of guilt filled Brendon’s gut at everything he had done in the past day. He wouldn’t let Dallon ruin the way Spencer showed him so much love even though he didn’t feel it back for the other. The love Spencer showed him always made him feel worth something and he never felt like anything when he was with anyone else besides his boyfriend.

Dallon’s pain and heartbreak turned into pure hatred. He was not going to waste any more tears on Brendon. He wiped away his tears and straightened up in his chair. “What are we going to do,” Dallon said. “We can pin it on him and say that he is a cheater, and you had no idea you were being filmed. I will call and get you a press conference tomorrow,” she said. Dallon was glad that she was his agent, he wasn’t sure he would have survived this without everyone else. She reached over and placed a hand on Dallon’s arm. “It’s going to be okay,” she said. Very rarely did she show true emotion, but she could tell that Dallon was really hurting. “We are going to nail this sucker,” she grinned.

Brendon just gave himself to Spencer allowing him to do as he wished to make him forget. Spencer had Brendon pinned to the bed gliding his tongue along his inner thigh. The anticipation was killing him but he didn’t want to fuck the porn star he wanted to be fucked by Spencer. Surely that would make him forget. “Spence, baby.” he moans out to get his attention. “Fuck my mouth senseless please,” he begged. Spencer had never known Brendon to be a beggar something must have really been getting at his boyfriend and he would make it all better, like he always would for this boy.

Dallon was silent on the ride home. He tried to keep a clear mind, but he kept wondering what Brendon was doing. Whether or not his missed him. If he had cried or not. Dallon stared out of his window lost in thought until a car honked at him to keep moving. When he got home he changed into a t-shirt and some sweats. He went into his freezer and chose out a ice cream. He laid on the and hit rewind on the video that was previously playing. Sure Brendon was a complete asshole, but Dallon still had hope that they could get back together.

Spencer had Brendon on his knees before him on the bedroom. The room filled with the sounds of loud needed moans. Spencer had done as he promised and Brendon didn’t have one thought of that model. All he could think of was how he was gonna be a good obedient boyfriend. Brendon groans against Spencer as his phone starts to ring. He pulls back and goes to get his phone. “one minute spence sorry,” he gives him an apologetic look.

Dallon had to stop the video, he just couldn’t get through it. He was going to do something, he wasn’t going to waste his time moping on the couch. He got up and went to go change into a new pair of clothes. He got his keys and walked out of the door. He was going clubbing. As he walked up to The Kingdom he knew that tonight was going to be a great night. He walked into a crowd of people, there were barely any lights and the fog machines were on full blast. He got two shots of tequila and downed them one right after the other. This was a night that he didn’t want to remember.

Brendon picks up the phone hitting talk. “Ello?” he said in annoyed voice. “Hey, its the director to the shoot.” he says from the other end. “what’s up?” he asks curious as to why the hell he would interrupt him at this time of day. “Well Urie, I hate to say it, but you got a free video out of me,” he laughed nervously. Brendon’s furrowed his brow clueless. “What are you even talking..” then it hit him like a ton of bricks, his moment with Dallon at the shoot had been recorded and leaked. “It was one of my guys on the clean up crew. I think we can both agree that there is no reason for my name to be leaked” his voice became sharp and violent. Brendon opened his mouth to object but nothing came out, he was so filled with shock. “Glad we are on the same page, you and Dallon better hope it stays that way,” and with that he ended the call. Brendon suddenly felt sick and lightheaded. He stumbled back into the bedroom and passed out onto the floor not even making it into the bed. Spencer didn’t catch him in time and he smacked his head onto the dresser laying unconscious on the ground.

Dallon was dancing in the crowd of people pumped up to do whatever. He was a complete drunken mess. He was dancing on his own when a man came up and danced next to him. “You’re a pretty boy,” he giggled. The man smiled and pressed his lips against Dallon’s ear. “Tell me more about you and Brendon,” he smiled. Dallon shoved him away. “You’re a fucking reporter,” he yelled. He turned and ran to the nearest exit of the club. He was standing on the side of the road, still completely dazed. “I’ll show you Brendon,” he muttered to himself. He set off walking down the street.

Machines beeped to the slowly steady beat of Brendon’s heart. He could feel a warm hand in his own freezing cold one. “Spence..” he didn’t need to open his eyes to know who it was and good that because he barely could. “Be quiet and get rest, I’ll tell you when you get up,” you could hear the relieved smile in his voice. Brendon didn’t reject and if he wanted to his body wouldn’t let him before he knew it he was back into that deep black slumber gladly letting it take him.

Dallon had been walking for what seemed like forever. As he turned the corner there was a herd of news reporters outside of a hospital. “There he is,” one of them yelled. Suddenly the all turned and were all over Dallon. “How deep is your and Mr.Urie’s relationship,” one of them yelled. “Are you here to visit him,” said another. Dallon was overwhelmed he pushed his way through them until he was in the lobby of the hospital. The receptionist called him over. “I knew you would come,” she grinned. “He is in room 463,” she said. Dallon was confused and somehow found himself on the elevator heading to the 4th floor. He stumbled until he swung open the door to room 463.

Spencer looked up at this man wait it was Dallon Weekes’ the model Brendon had done the photo shoot with and didn’t stop talking about ever. “Well this is a surprise,” Spencer raised a brow. He only just found out about the leaked sex tape from the paparazzi outside the hospital. He slowly rises getting into Dallon’s face, but it didn’t help with the height difference. “you’ve got some death wish coming here,” Brendon still lay back on the hospital sleeping away the throbbing of his head which he barely had memory of hitting his head.

Dallon wasn’t sure why but he felt a strong sense of anger towards him. He shoved him away from his face. Wait he knew why he hated him, he was the person who Brendon was seeing. He was the one who stopped their relationship. But wait wasn’t it Brendon’s fault. Dallon’s perception on things was screwed because of all the shots. “The damn sex tape. You know I didn’t know about any of it. It was all Brendon. I didn’t know about you either, my agent told me. Whoops, sorry if I ruined your relationship. Did you know that Brendon is a beast in bed. We have had sex, technically 3 times since I have cum three times,” Dallon rambled on and on. He wasn’t even sure if Spencer was listening anymore. “Did you know that Brendon can be like super romantic if he wants to be,” Dallon said thinking about their date. He plopped down on a hospital chair and looked at Brendon.

Spencer was furious the more Dallon spoke the more his insides felt rotten towards the model. He stumbled back knocking over the table next to the bed. He stands up composing himself. “You don’t even realize do you,” he scoffed shaking his head. “Brendon didn’t fucking sabotage you. In fact he’s always looked up to you and was talking about this job for weeks. If he was going to try and make the tape i would've known and i did not.” everytime Spencer says the word you he shoves his finger at his chest. “Don’t feel so high and mighty for fucking him. he does with everyone. you know he used to be romantic with me,” he looks back now in a longing way at brendon on the bed. “Now he just is a scum and douche bag, I should have listened to him when he told me he doesn’t do love thing. I would get out of Brendon’s life before he breaks your heart too.”

Dallon covered his chest in pain. The words came at a shock to him, Brendon didn’t make the video. “He already broke my heart you asshat,” he said blantly. But deep down inside he felt his heartbreak. He had the hope that he was unique, and all the things Spencer was saying was out of pain. “You’re just jealous because you give him anything he wants, and he still chose me,” he smirked. Dallon stood up so that he towered over Spencer. He stared down at him. “You really should’ve listened.” He turned and sat down in the chair again. His mind wandering back to all the horrible things he had said. Brendon didn’t deserve any of it. When he wakes up, Dallon is going to make it up to him. The sudden realization came to him. If Brendon didn’t film it then there was only one person who could’ve. He grabbed his phone and dialed up his agent. “Cancel the press conference, I know who did it.”

Spencer shook his head he thought maybe Dallon would take the advice but apparently not. “He hasn’t broke you like he has broke me,” he sniffles going to get up and leave. “Because i love him and that’s what you do when you love someone like i love brendon. Dallon he may just be using you like he used me so here’s your last chance get out while you still can.” he slowly opens the door but turns back once more. “Tell him it’s over and i’ll be out of his way from now on.” the door shuts and the room is empty save Brendon and Dallon. Brendon hadn’t been sleeping for the last few minutes but pretended to be only to get what the guys really felt. “Dallon just go,” he sighs.

Dallon slipped his phone back in his pocket and turned to look at the figure. “Brendon, it’s not your fault, it was the director’s fault. He smiled and giggled, the effect of the alcohol still on him. “We can be together now, just like before. Don’t you want that,” he grinned. “Just you and me, me and you. We could watch movies and go on dates. We would cuddle and we would eat my food,” he rambled. Dallon was overjoyed. “The director is going down, so we have nothing to worry about.”

Brendon sighed Dallon was clearly not in a sober state of mind. “Didn’t you hear him?”  
he asks slowly sitting up. “I hurt everyone i try with, trust me you should listen to him.” Brendon warns with a sad frown. Dallon of all people was one he could not hurt and would not. He couldn’t trust himself it could be a bad ending that Brendon didn’t want either of them to go through. “Please Dally.”

“No I can’t leave you,” Dallon whimpered. He sat next to Brendon on the cramped hospital bed and wrapper his arms around him. “I’m sorry for calling you all of those names, and not trusting you,” he said. “But I am going to make it up to you. And I am not leaving this bed no matter what,” Dallon said. He placed a kiss on the male’s forehead. A nurse walked in and when she saw them she furiously blushed. She whispered something that sounded like Dallon but with a b. “I’ll give you some time,” she said. She turned and promptly left the room. “Looks like we have a fan,” Dallon laughed.

Brendon didn’t like this idea so much but maybe once and for all he could prove to the world porn stars are not all sluts who just care for sex. “it’s okay, most of it is true.” he sighs resting his head on Dallon’s chest. “Thank you,” he smiles no one other than Spencer was this loving towards Brendon. In the moment though he could give two shits about Spencer he never really loved him any way. Brendon giggles at the nurse who walked in thankful she wasn’t going to rash on them or allow reporters in. This was all he could have asked for after waking up in a hospital bed was to be laying next to this man.

“So what happened to you,” Dallon asked. “No one really told me anything, because I’m like really drunk, but I mean it’s not that much alcohol,” he said. He giggled as he thought about how much he drank and drank and drank. “Well okay, so it was some alcohol, but not too much. Oh and I danced, did you know that I am a great dancer,” he laughed. And suddenly he just couldn’t stop laughing. He just was in a spell of laughter. He doubled over and flopped onto Brendon. “So I drank a lot, what did you do? Did you listen to sad music and cry,” Dallon questioned. He was still in a giggly mood but he wanted to know what Brendon had been doing.

Dallon was an absolute drunk mess and his happy silly mood was contagious. He couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Oh quit lying to me you must have been drinking a whole bottle of some happy juice the way your acting.” he laughs wishing he too was in the same mood as the other. “Yes i do know your a great dancer, we danced, remember?” he raised a brow slightly. Brendon shook his head and looked out the window. “you don’t want to know what i did,” he didn’t exactly want to say or ruin this mood dallon was in.

“You’re a funny man you know that a very funny man. You are also short like really short,” Dallon said. “Have you always been so short,” he asked. He burst out into laughter. He was with Brendon and everything would be okay. He yawned and laid his head on top of Brendon’s. Waves of tiredness washed over him. “I think maybe I should go nap nap,” he said. He closed his eyes. “Before I go to sleep i want to say one thing,” he whispered, “I think I might be falling in love with you.” And with that he fell asleep.

Brendon giggled at Dallon’s comment about his size, “Well you are like jolly green giant,” he teased. “yeah I’ve always been fun sized.” He was glad to be back with the model and not have him mad no more but happy. He rested his head gently against Dallon’s. “I think that’s a good idea for you,” he smiles as he softly plays with his hand. “Hm,” he hums looking up to hear what dallon had to say. “I maybe too,” He whispers too hoping that would never go away like it had with spencer that it always would be true.

For the second morning in a row, Dallon was greeted by his phone blaring. “Hello Vivian, I have a question, do you ever sleep,” he said sarcastically. He groaned at the bright hospital lights, gripping his head. He had drank way too much last night. “Are you with him,” she demanded. Dallon wanted to play dumb, but he knew she was talking abou the sleeping male who was drooling on him. “Yes,” he said sheepishly. “What happened to Spencer? Also you hung up on me before you would tell me the mysterious filmer of the tape,” she said. Dallon felt Brendon shift in his arms, and he lowered his voice. “Shhh, Brenny is still sleeping. It was the director of the shoot,” he said. “First thing, Brenny? You guys are using pet names now? And Second, if the director wanted a sex tape he could’ve just asked,” she questioned.

Brendon woke with a wetness from the side of his face. He blushed brightly realizing that he drooled onto Dallon’s shirt and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The sound of Dallon’s voice had woken him but the nickname brenny really did the trick. “Who you are you talking to and telling them to shush because Brenny is sleeping?” he raises a brow looking up at Dallon with a sleepy smirk to his lips.

“Oh you know just my annoying agent,” Dallon joked. He would hear Vivianfuming on the other end. He placed a kiss on Brendon’s jawline. “Dallon James Weekes, I am talking to you. Do you even want to be a model? Do you even like having your own magazine?” she asked. “Well of course I like it, who wouldn’t,” he rolled his eyes. “Well we have to keep that intact,” she responded. “Fine, me and Brenny will stop by sometime today, after my hangover goes away,” Dallon said. “You got drunk? Please tell me it was at home and not at a club,” she yelled on and on, but he hung up on her. “Goodmorning sleepy head,” he said placing another kiss on Brendon’s lips. 

Brendon laughs and knew exactly what Dallon meant having his own fair share of annoying agents. He bit his lip only able to hear few words said on the other end of the receiver. “James,” he repeated quietly to himself giggling. Bren got bored rubbing small circles into his chest and kissing at his neck. He giggles against his neck over the cutesy nickname. “Mornin’” he mumbles kissing the model’s lips with a grin. “You should call me Brenny more often.”

“Oh really you think it’s cute,” Dallon said between kisses. “What about my nickname, I feel I deserve a nickname,” he smiled. Despite his killer headache and his terrible stomachache, he was feeling pretty good. “God I should not have taken that many shots, my head is killing me,” he muttered. “Do you think if I sweet talked the nurses they would give me some medicine to make this hangover go away,” he smiled. “Better yet I will just pay them money, I just want this to be over,” he muttered.

“Of course i do,” he grins not breaking from his lips. “You’ve already got one, Dally,” he tells him. “Like?” he mumbles to his lips. Brendon felt good all together besides his head being sore from the concussion he had gotten. “oh I think just the sight of your gorgeous face will make them do anything for you,” he assures giggling a little. He himself couldn’t say no to the model’s angelic face. “I could say the same.”

“Well I haven’t slept with the nurses here so I’m not sure my face will work as easy,” Dallon laughed. The nurse from before came back in, less flustered this time. She was holding Dallon Weekes magazine. “I have a trade offer for you,” Dallon said eagerly. “You give me hangover medicine and I will sign every picture of me in that magazine,” he grinned. The nurse excitedly ran over, and Dallon began the long process of signing. “Jesus how many pictures of me are in one magazine,” he muttered flipping page after page.

“You never know,” Brendon shrugged. He looked up to see the nurse return to the room. He rolled his eyes at how easy the woman took the offer. “You know that is like the worst drug dealer offer ever, i mean i could have done better,” he whispers into Dallon’s ear. “Like a nice long good fingering right in that tight hole with my long slender fingers.” he ran his finger along his stomach reaching over to be a tease as he endlessly signed page after page. “132,” he says proudly having every single one and maybe a few copies of his favorites since some had some having cum sweat or some sexual leakage on the photo.

Dallon smirked as he felt Brendon’s fingers. “You’ll have to show me tonight, after you get released,” he said. As he flipped through his hand began to cramp and so some of the signatures weren’t as pretty as others, but he doubted the nurse would care. After he finally finished signing all of them, he handed her back the magazine and took the small white pills from her. He swallowed them down using the small glass of water located on Brendon’s side table. “Oh yeah, my annoying agent from before wants us to meet her. So after you get checked out, hopefully soon, we can head on over,” Dallon said. He was nervous for Brendon to meet Susan. While she was loving, she wasn’t afraid to be sharp, and he didn’t know how Brendon would respond to that.

Brendon slides back his fingers and sits back down. “I will,” he nods whispering before he officially say back. “I’ll be back in a moment with your release papers” The nurse had said before leaving clutching the signed magazines close to her chest. “why do girls get so happy over a simple signature?” brendon asks quite actually curious to this answer. Being a porn star brendon didn’t sign much of anything. “Fine by me,” he says laying back resting his head on his arms behind him looking as if he was lounging at home or something.

“I think they just like to know that I touched and so did my marker,” Dallon laughed. “Plus it’s not just girls, I think we both know I don’t play for that team,” he joked. Dallon played with Brendon’s brown locks of hair. He had felt so close to him, but he realized they never really made it official. He shifted himself down so that they were at the same eye level. “So does this um, does this mean that we are like dating?” Dallon asked. He felt awkward but he wanted to know how deep their relationship really was.

“Hm but i think i would much rather be touched by you myself,” he smiles looking up at Dallon. “Yeah i think i can see that dally,” he chuckles smiling like a goof as Dallon played with his hair. He almost began to purr like a cat loving the feeling of the male’s hand through his hair. “i think i would have to say we are,” he purred out. “Since those dinner dates are still on i’m assuming that’d mean we are. unless you assume otherwise.”

Dallon shook his head. “No, no, no, I’m your boyfriend,” he nodded. Dallon couldn’t help but blush at the word boyfriend. He hadn’t been someone’s boyfriend for a long time. It felt good to be back in the game. He leaned over to Brendon. “Guess what, my boyfriend is like super hot,” he said. He grinned and kissed Brendon. “He also has the most amazing lips in the world,” he whispered.

Brendon smiles softly, “guess that means you're my boyfriend.” he was more happy this time around then his last time. Dallon he could do better with and be more loyal to and he would promise himself and the other that he would do just that. He rolled his eyes to the male’s comments.”Nope i don’t think he has as great as lips as yours” he mumbles against his lips.

“Hmm I think that is highly negotiable,” Dallon smiled against his lips. “I think we may just have a really long kissing contest to find out,” he said. He kissed Brendon playful. He slowly slid in his tongue and let it explore Brendon’s mouth. He liked that they would kiss without it meaning sex. He moved his hands so that they traced all over Brendon’s body. Dallon could’ve gone on for hours, if a sudden squeak hadn’t sounded from the door. He turned and saw the nurse standing there, cheeks aglow, and a grin on her face. “Brallon,” she said eagerly. 

“I think i like that plan,” he hums already beginning to kiss his lips feeling every curve of his lips. he used his tongue as a tool to memorize the mouth of the model so he would never forget. He loved the hot kissing Dallon could give they were something he would remember to ask for often. His body moved in motion with the model’s soft touch. Before he could get his own feel of the way the model moved a squeak was heard from the door. He turned to see that nurse with those papers looking flustered. Brendon could just tell his face looked a mess lips wettened by Dallon’s his hair going all directions. He felt and looked like a hot mess all because of Dallon Weekes’ in front of this random nurse and he could feel his cheeks heating. He was supposed to be the one making the model look like a hot mess being the porn star after all.

Dallon looked over at Brendon and shared a look of disappointment and embarrassment. “Guess we will have to save that for later,” he whispered so the nurse wouldn’t hear. “I have the release papers and the clothes you came in,” she smiled. She handed over everything and just stood there staring. Dallon looked over at her with confusion. “Could we have some privacy,” he said. She jumped and blushed deeply. “You can um leave the gown on the bed,” she said. She turned and practically skipped away. “Fangirls are really scary sometimes,” he laughed. He crawled out of the hospital bed so that Brendon could get off.

Brendon nodded agreeing frowning that nurse had come in, “such a cock blocker,” he chuckled taking the papers and clothes. His eyes widened as the woman just stood there. now if she was of the other gender and dallon wasn’t there he wouldn’t mind but Bren didn’t swing that way. He got off the bed after Dallon and turned around. “can you untie this,” he asked pointing to the string of the hospital gown that was only being held up by the tie.

Dallon pulled off the gown, which looked more like his grandmother’s bed sheets. After he pulled it off he would see the Brendon’s toned back. He wrapped his arms around Brendon’s waist and pulled him into a hug from behind. “You know I’m not quite sure if I want to cuddle you to death or fuck you too death,” he laughed. He kissed the top of Brendon’s head. “I guess we will have to find out tonight won’t we,” he said.

Brendon was glad to be rid of that hideous gown. He went to stretch out his muscles that were stiff from laying on that bed for hours but he had dallon wrapped around him. A smirk finds it way to spread across his lips as he turns his head to look up at Dallon which was causing his neck to crane because he was so tall. “we will,” he nods biting his lip roughly. “Dally, i need to get dressed,” he chuckles.

Dallon nodded with a grin. “Guess I have to keep my hands to myself,” he laughed. He sat down on the hosptial bed and grabbed the gown. He sniffed it and loved how it smelled so much like Brendon. He thought back to how much of a fan the nurse was. “Brendon I am 100% sure that we have to take this gown with us,” Dallon said in fear. He looked up at Brendon. “Knowing that nurse, this will probably become her most famed possession,” he said. (plus the nurse might be a leo, we never know)

“yes you do,” Brendon chuckled slipping into his clothes now. He looked over at Dallon seeing him sniff the gown like a crazed fan boy. “and you call her crazy” he laughs shaking his head. He finished changing and took the gown from him. “i would say yes to that but no let her have it.” he grabbed the marker/pen dallon had used to sign those pictures and wrote a little note on the tag. ‘To: my smexy nursie From: the boysies brallon aka Dally & Brenny’. he then showed dallon. “Whatcha think Dally?”

“I feel like we just made someone’s day,” Dallon smiled. He gathered up Brendon’s stuff, making sure that he grabbed everything. “Let’s get off to that ‘very important meeting’,” Dallon said with air quotations. As the two walked out of the door they bumped into the nurse from before. Dallon winked at her. “We left you a present,” he nodded his head over to the gown. She ran over to the gown, and gasped when she saw the note. Dallon smiled at her and continued down the hall, and out of the hospital.

Brendon nodded grinning feeling good about this idea he came up with. “I think so too,” He also helped Dallon carry some things but for the most part he had everything. He would have held his and if he didn’t have full hands instead staying close to his hip. “Oh shit, i don’t have a car,” he groans head falling back. “spencer drove me after the incident,”

“It’s cool I have my car, wait nope I do not,” Dallon said. “Well we are going to have to hike back from to the club and get my car,” he laughed. He started walking left, hoping that it was the right way. He was so drunk last night, he wasn’t sure what path he had taken. “I’m pretty sure this is the way, follow me,” Dallon laughed. He linked fingers with Brendon.

Brendon slumped not wanting to go much further and his head was beginning to pound. “Alrighty then,” He said but stopped Dallon tugging on his hand. “which club did you go to?” he raised a brow chuckling. “because you are taking the longest way to get there. if you go right then up a few blocks cross the street. the way you are going we’d have to travel all the way around the world.” he explains to Dallon finding it cute that he forgot the distractions to the club. “You should give me a piggy back ride dally” he pouts cutely up at dallon trying to make it hard for him to say no.

Dallon sighed and stopped. He got on his knees so that Brendon could get on and then stood back up. He stopped walking to the club, and began to spin around. He danced around so that Brendon was being pumped around. He laughed and then began to gallop on to the club. “I guess you could call us bucking brallon,” Dallon joked. “I feel like people would like us better if we started competing in rodeos,” Dallon laughed.

Brendon happily hopped onto Dallon’s back. He tightly had his legs wrapped around Dallon scared he might fall giggling though as the male spinned him around and wouldn’t keep still. “Dally careful, i could fall and break my beautiful body,” he squealed. Brendon could not believe what Dallon had just said. “I think people would rather have a kinky rodeo porno.” he whispers against his ear. “That could be pretty dirty and sexy, having a porn star like Brendon Urie and a glorious model like Dallon Weekes.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged,” Dallon said. I think my car is right over there. As he turned the corner he saw a swarm of paparazzi. “Jesus how do people find out about such personal things,” Dallon muttered. He tried to think of some way to get around them, but their was no way. He placed Brendon on the ground so that they were both standing. “We are going to have to this full throttle, on my count we are going to have to run to my car and hop in,” he said. “One, two, THREE!” he yelled. He went bursting around the corner, running at full speed. He unlocked his car and threw open the nearest door, hopping in messily.

Brendon grins and over Dallon’s he saw the throng of paparazzi around a car which must have been Dallon’s “Because it's there job,” he said hopping down off of Dallon’s back. Normally he wouldn’t mind the reporters for more publicity but he wasn’t in the mood now he wanted home or Dallon’s. Brendon darts at the moment Dallon says three. he opens the and flung himself which caused him to tumble in a heap on Dallon. “You know we didn’t have to do that , we could’ve just dealt with them,” he chuckles.

Dallon shoved the door closed behind him. “Nahh, I avoid confrontation with the press as much as possible,” he shrugged. He climbed over the middle seat to hop into the driver’s seat. “Let’s get to that meeting,” said to Brendon. “God look at all this traffic,” Dallon said as he pulled on to the interstate. He turned on the radio and let the music play. He flipped station through station, but when he couldn’t find anything he settled on a news station.

“I kind of look for it,” he says crawling over the middle seat just like save for hopping into the passenger seat. “I need as much of it as possible to be remembered.” he sighed hating how true that statement was. He watched out the window seeing the long line of angry road rage cars on the interstate. “Great,” he groans. Brendon looks over at Dallon with an are-you-serious-right-now look. “we are not listening to the news while sitting in this traffic.” he turns the dial to a new station with up beat almost club like music.

Dallon turned to look at Brendon with a shocked look on his face. “Did you just touch my sacred radio,” he gasped, over dramatically. He pretended to feel faint, and began to fan his face. He leaned over and turned the radio back to the news station. He turned and stuck his tongue out at Brendon. “Is there a problem with listening to the news station?” he asked.

Brendon sat up in his seat and looked to him with a oh-yes-i-did expression. he rolled his eyes at Dallon’s dramaticness “Drama queen,” he chuckles reaching back to change the station yet again. “Yes, I’m not an old person,” he sticks his tongue back out at Dallon. “Unlike you i am young and the news bores us young ones.”

“I prefer the term experienced,” Dallon smirked. He reached over and turned it back to the news station. “Don’t you want to learn what is happening in the middle east? You can’t live in a world, if you aren’t educated about it,” he said. He reached over and tickled Brendon. “Plus this is my car, and I pay the gas money,” he laughed.

Brendon chuckles as he calls himself experienced instead of what he really was old. “Dally, just admit you are old,” he teased lightly biting his lip. “Nope I could careless as long as I still get their tasty food,” he said squealing and squirming as Dallon tickles him. “Well, I am the guest so i so you should be pleasing to their desires.” he turned the station yet again. “You have messed with the wrong person to be stubborn with.”

“I apologize, I didn’t know my guest was the prince of England. Please your majesty, the radio is yours to command,” Dallon said in a regal tone. He almost changed the station, but then he just decided to let it play. “So a couple of things you need to know about Vivian. She is mean, like she won’t mean a lot of what she says, but it will sound like she does. Also if she asks you a question you must answer. no matter what,” he said. He knew Vivian would probably be a lot more high strung than she normally is. “She really is a good person, she just wants to see my magazines continue,” he said.

“I never said I was a prince,” he rolls his eyes to Dallon. Then sits back nodding as Dallon described his agent. He had agents like that actually almost all of his agents were like that accept his one now. Louis or Louie which ever he told you to call him that day according to his mood was a scandalous man. He did whatever he could to get Brendon in this naughty slutty porn star role having the kinkiest videos ever. “She sounds better than Louis my manager.” he scoffed looking out the window. “At least she doesn’t want you to be a kinky horny all the time the model. Louie could careless if my reputation is good or bad as long as it gets the most subscriptions and what not.”

“Agents are just crazy,” Dallon said. He maneuvered his way out of traffic, so that he could speed up. “Look’s like the traffic is clearing up,” he said with a smile. He rolled down the windows of the car and turned the radio on full blast. He began to speed switching from lane to lane. He was filled with a certain feel of adventure. He sung loudly and off key to the song on the radio, even though he knew none of the words.

“Got that right,” Brendon nodded in agreement. He held tightly to his armrest as Dallon speed up swerving around the traffic. “Doesn’t mean you have to drive like a lunatic,” he chuckles and begins to join into the goofing off. He sticks his head out the window wind blowing through his hair singing at the top of his lungs. He knew majority of the lyrics to the songs but still faltered a bit. He loved being crazies with Dallon. He showed a new side of him he didn’t quite know he had.

“How is this for being old, your majesty,” Dallon yelled. He hollered out of the window with joy. He barely kept the car driving in a straight line. He turned and saw a police car in the long line of cars behind him turn on his lights. “Oh shit, shit, a cop,” Dallon said. He hopped back into the car and turned off the radio, and rolled up the window. He weaved between cars, hoping the cop car was focused on the wrong car. Once he was sure he was safe, he exited the highway, to get away. “Luckily this is actually our exit,” he grinned, adrenaline still high up.

Brendon sticks his head back in car laughing happily. “okay, maybe an old man wouldn’t do this,” he says looking through his mirror seeing the cop car. His heart begins to race hearing the sirens. Dallon was insane he probably would have gotten them caught by the cops if it weren’t for his dare devilish schemes to prove he wasn’t old. “You did not have to do that much to prove a point.” he explained.

“Whatever,” Brendon rolls his eyes sticking out his tongue. “I’m pretty sure you’re the old one with your dad jokes.” he teases getting out of the car and heading inside with him. The first thing Vivian Does is give him obvious disgust at his presences and he was going to show her how much she’d regret being at all sassy towards Brendon Urie. Instead of sitting in the chair he plopped himself right in Dallon’s lap. He leaned forward twirling his fingers in his brown locks of hair. “Yes, brallon is real alright,” he giggles loving that name in his mouth. “Dally you should tell the rest because I'm gonna be too busy kissing your skin.” he mumbles grinning already having his lips pressed to the model’s neck leaving soft kisses with his full lips.

Dallon could see Vivian’s eyes practically bulge out of her head. He knew she thought that Brendon was going to ruin his reputation. He didn’t really care as he placed a kiss on Brendon’s neck. “I see you too are obviously well acquainted,” she said, trying not to lose her mind. Dallon snorted. “He is my boyfriend,” he said staring right into her eyes, daring her to speak out against it. “We have slept together, gone on a date, and I stayed with him in the hospital,” Dallon said, finally answering her questions. Vivian stopped to consider what to do. “I talked with the director, and he won’t let us bring him to the authorities,” Vivian said. 

Brendon rubbed circles into Dallon’s chest softly kissing at his neck still. He couldn’t help the smirk on his face as she clearly was not expecting this. “We’ve done just about everything,” he runs a finger along Dallon’s lip tracing them with the tip of his finger. “Haven’t we Dally?” he raised a brow. Sometimes Bren didn’t mind acting like the porn star he was. That was his life since the age of 17 always being the sexual horny boy. “So, what about that sexy tape, that was leaked, how come we don’t use that to our advantage? you know maybe make a few of our own Brallon one’s to start off. Show how naughty this model can be and people will beg for magazines.” he hoped Vivian would see his point in the idea of making one or two really good videos but brendon would still have to make more with others too in the time being.

Vivian looked over at Brendon and tried to think of a way to make it all sound good. “A love beyond the camera’s,” she smiled. “I know what we are going to do,” she said. Dallon smiled back at her. Vivian Always found a way to make everything work out. “You two are going to have a press conference and you are going to talk about how from the moment you met it was sparks,” she nodded. “You are horrified that your personal life got out. You,” she said pointing to Brendon, “You need to start doing more modeling and less sex. We need you too look like an innocent porn star.” She pointed at Dallon. “The next magazine is going to be risque, and it’s going to be featuring your lover,” she smiled. “I might just make this work,” she said with a nod.

Brendon rested his head on Dallon’s chest but keeping his eyes on Viviana's she explained her plan. He bit his lip roughly thinking model maybe a tough job for him. Yeah he did the last photo shoot but that was starring dallon not him solely. “I hope you don’t mind like the most naughtiest magazine it might as well be a playboy magazine because that’s my style,” he chuckles it was true he never known a point in his career when he wasn’t acting the sexiest he could for a camera.

“Perfect,” Vivian Nodded. “I want this next magazine to be about the man whose name it bears,” she said. Dallon looked over at Brendon. He wasn’t sure how okay he would be with pushing away his normal career. After all it is what he does best. “I want it to focus on the sexual parts and the romantic parts,” she said. Vivian could began to tell that Brendon wasn’t going to be giving up porn so easy. “Now I know you won’t become a full time model, so I’m asking you, along with this magazine, would you like a video,” she asked.

Brendon looked up at Dallon. Really this wouldn’t be so bad for Brendon but a great commitment. The only difference from going to videos to pictures is he didn’t have to have actually have sex but act it out through picture which would be less revealing. “Yeah yeah i know,” he says waving his hand. “Even though i’m all about the sex being a porn star. I know how relationships work.” he says rolling his eyes getting that stereotypical porn star view tagged to him. “I won’t mind doing that,” he shrugs. “The one we should be really asking is Dallon.”

Dallon shifted in his chair at the sound of his name. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealously. But he knew what Brendon did before they had started dating. He nodded, “but you have to give him an experienced person.” He placed a kiss on Brendon’s cheek. He wasn’t used to this, but he would adapt for Brendon’s sake. “Alright well I will create a press conference sometime in the next couple of days, and then we will start the shoot tomorrow,” Vivian Smiled. 

Brendon squirmed a little on his lap when he moved. He hoped Dallon would just trust him on doing videos after all it was just his job. “I don’t need anyone experienced i could pretty much make a porno on my own and it be number one,” he tells Dallon smiling as he kisses his cheek. This would be nice that he would have someone set up assignments/jobs for him instead of Louie. “okey dokey, sounds like a deal.”

“Alright well I will send you over different people I think you would have a good connection with,” Vivian Said. Dallon felt sick as she said connection. Vivian Turned and went back to work, ignoring them, signaling the end of their meeting. Dallon held Brendon’s hand tightly, knowing that whatever happened with the video Brendon would still be there. But in the back of his mind he would hear Spencer’s words over and over.

“Okay try to get them to me as soon as possible,” Brendon said looking back at Dallon. He holds his hand tightly in his. He felt as if something was bothering the other but he didn’t understand why. He hadn’t done anything that he could think of. “You okay?” he asks quietly. “You seem like there’s something bugging you.”

“Hmm? Oh, I am fine,” Dallon lied. “Just glad that I have you,” he said. Once he got into the car he turned up the radio like before, but besides that he drove normally. He sang along loudly to the songs hoping that Brendon wouldn’t want to talk. He knew that they were going to eventually, he just didn’t want it to be now. Dallon flipped the stations, until he heard a familiar song. “It’s our song babe,” Dallon said with excitement. He sung along to Fly Me To The Moon.

“oh alright,” he smiles swaying his hand back and forth as they walked to the car. “me too.” he got into the car but didn’t sing like before he was actually playing with the hem of his shirt. He sensed something was wrong and couldn’t ignore the fact. His mood lightens though as he can’t help but sing along to Fly Me To The Moon feeling more at peace.

“In other words please be true, in other words, I love you,” Dallon sang. He danced slightly in his seat, keeping his eyes on the road. He didn’t want to look at Brendon, because he was scared that he would tell him to cancel the video. He figured now was as good a time as any to ask. “So the reason you and Spencer broke up wasn’t because you, um, it wasn’t because you lost interest right?” Dallon knew it was a dumb question. You don’t break up if their was still interest, but Dallon was too afraid to say what he wanted to say. If Brendon got bored of Spencer, he would just as easy get bored of Dallon.

Brendon smiles stopping for a moment so he could just hear Dallon singing a long. He looked over at him loving the way his face looked right there in the light of the falling sun. He tilted his head to the side like a questioning animal does. “Well of course, we wouldn’t have broken up if i hadn’t” he says as if it was quite obvious. “Well, and because of the way i take my job, it's hard to explain.” he said quickly.

Dallon turned and looked at Brendon. “Try me,” he tried to say to say it casually, but it came out forced and demanding. He blushed and looked back at the road. This is why he shouldn’t have asked in the first place. When it came to confronting things Dallon just didn’t really like it. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he said.

Brendon sighed scratching the side of his face. “Okay,” he was hesitant for some reason. He thought because of the forwardness of Dallon. Other than that it should have been fine to tell him it’s not like it was an awful reason as to wait it kind of was. It made him look like a slut honestly. “I never was loyal to Spencer. If i got upset with him I’d find someone to go make me feel better or in other words fuck me.” he muttered most of this looking down at his feet feeling like a total whore. “Spencer was sick of it and let me go but not easily, yeah I’m a scumbag, i know.”

Dallon nodded and turned away. It changed his view of Brendon, but he still loved him just the same. Suddenly it all clicked into pieces on why Spencer was there. “I was one of the someones,” he said. He already knew the answer, they both did. The truth hung heavy in the air. He wanted to get mad, but he could only be sad. While Brendon hadn’t filmed the video, he had played him just the same. “Do you want to stop by your place to get more clothes,” Dallon said dryly.

Brendon felt ashamed of himself and he didn’t often because he had gotten used to the way he was. Dallon on the other hand made him feel guilt for it unlike Spencer. When Dallon told that truth about his awful reason for having Spencer there with him. He wouldn’t answer because he knew he didn’t need to. Brendon kept looking down at his shoes playing with the hem of his shirt. “Oh, you wanted me to stay over,” he was still quite when he spoke. “still.”

Dallon stayed quiet considering what Brendon said. He felt anger at Brendon, but after getting use to having someone else in the house, he didn’t want to give it up. He knew that Brendon was sorry, but he didn’t want to apologize quite so fast. “Well someone needs to make sure you take your painkillers, and there is always room on the couch,” Dallon said. He wasn’t planning on any of the things that they had set up earlier, but he might be able to cuddle, maybe. “So do you want to get more clothes,” he repeated. 

Brendon hated how much the car ride had went from being fun and casual to serious and unenjoyable. He wanted to be over with and back to at least something that felt relatively normal. “Yeah most likely i will forget,” he nods wishing Dallon didn’t make it seem so much better that he went home with him. Brendon had no other choice if he didn’t go he would be stuck home alone no one else to turn to. Unless he contacted Ryan Ross but they hadn’t talked since their last video and that was a little less than a month, he doubted he could get him over tonight at such a late notice. When they got to his house he slipped out of the car going inside to get clothes. Still debating if he should just stay home and contact Ryan.

Dallon waited in the car patiently. After a while he got bored and slipped in after Brendon. He was sure to be quiet so that Brendon wouldn’t hear him. He looked around his living room, when he noticed a stack of magazines. He flipped through the stack, but none of them were his. “Where are you guys,” he whispered. He slipped into Brendon’s bedroom, and was sure to be quiet as he stood behind him. As Brendon turned, Dallon ducked down on the side of the bed. He let out a minor scream as he was met face to face with his own face. 

Brendon sighed and just dialed Ryan’s number. He shuffled to his room throwing open his closet. “Brendon?” Ryan asks when he answers. “Hey Ryro, I was just missing you y’know.” he says stooping down to grab a jacket he let fall. “What do you wear when you spend the night with a model?” he asks pushing through his closet then turns around to go through a dresser. Once he reached the dresser he could hear a very faint quite scream. “I don’t know honey,” Ryan answered sounding drained of energy like he just woke. “Seriously though why did you call me? You never do anymore baby. Model?! wait why are you with a model, i thought you were only into porn stars?” he says the word model in disgust voice. Brendon was hoping he was hearing things but it gave him goose bumps. “Well I was thinking maybe you could come over or actually we could do a video sometime this week.” He said as a suggestion picking out random clothes finally. “as old times. Yeah be jealous I’m dating a model and not just any Dallon Weekes.” he added in a childish manner. “Really? I didn’t think you’d actually get to date him. Good for you babe.” Brendon felt giddy and skipped to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. “so you never said if you’d do the video,” he pressed. “Yeah we can do it just call me when you have all the details. talk to you soon hun” Brendon did a fist pump in the air happy to be back in bussiness with his best friend once again. “Okey dokey, buh bye,” he made kissy noises in the phone and hung up coming out of the bathroom slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Dallon realized that he had just found Brendon’s collection. The top magazine was a bit crumpled and had dried things on it. He didn’t need to look twice to know what that meant. He blushed thinking about Brendon when he realized he was on the phone. Dallon felt his heart drop. He knew Ryan as well. When Brendon wasn’t filming with Spencer, or some other porn star, he was with Ryan. And his and Ryan’s were always the best. They had an incredibly connection. He had to get over it, it was his job, and it was only a job. Dallon quietly stood up, hoping that he would slip back into the car undetected. But when he came back up he was right in front of the pornstar. He blushed violently and then dropped back down on the ground. He knew that Brendon had seen him, and there was no point in hiding, but confronting everything was just too much. They had done quite enough of it in the car, and it ended in an argument. Dallon groaned and stood back up to face him. He tried his best lopsided apologetic grin, but he knew that he wasn’t about to be left off the hook.

Brendon just was about to head back to the car when all of a sudden he was face to face with the model startling him half to death he let out a gasp. “Fuck,” he steps back and looks down at Dallon quizzically as he had laid back in his hiding spot. “What are you doing down there?” he asks looking behind dallon and under the bed coming face to face with the model’s face only this time a print off of it. Dallon wouldn’t be the only one feeling embarrassed. “Why did you even sneak inside?” he raises a brow hands on his hips wishing his face wasn’t so red. He knew the magazines didn’t look printed right off the press.

“Well um, I got bored and stuff,” Dallon stuttered. He wasn’t sure how to talk about it so he did the one thing that would fix it all. The truth. “I have something to say,” before Brendon would say anything, he was blurting everything out. “Look these past three days have been pretty fast, and amazing, but confusing. I haven’t been in a relationship in a really long time so this is all new to me. You’re a pornstar and I don’t know how to feel about it. Like I know you are a pornstar, I always have, but now that I’m actually dating you everything is different. You would find that you like screwing someone better than you like screwing me. You would end up cheating on me like you did with Spencer. I know that you are trying, but at times it seems like you aren’t ready for a relationship,” Dallon knew what his was saying was kind of mean and overwhelming, but he couldn’t stop the words that were pouring out of his mouth. He wiped away the tears that he didn’t even realize were falling. He looked at his hands so that he wouldn’t have to look at Brendon and see how much he had hurt him.

Brendon rolled his eyes at male’s first lame answer. Once Dallon gets on his ramble he doesn’t interject because he knows it will only be worse and he needed to hear it all. Everything might have hurt him but in all reality it was true. Brendon honestly needed and deserved the truth and nothing but the truth. He hadn’t let his own tears fall saving them trying to make himself look tough like those words didn’t just stab him. “Dallon if you don’t want to give me a chance that’s fine by me. I’m trying as best as i can and this is what i have and it’s my all.” The way he was treating Dallon was in fact way more real and all of Brendon had to offer which was so much more than when he was with Spencer. He didn’t quite mind what the answer would be either way he would know the choice he’d make.

Dallon looked at him, and saw him, really saw him. He reached over and pulled Brendon into a deep kiss. He didn’t even care anymore he just wanted to feel him again. He pulled him tight so that their bodies were touching. After a while he came out for breath and grinned at Brendon, hand still on his neck. “Why the hell would I give this up,” he said. He leaned in to kiss him again, but pulled away at the last minute. “But you still did cheat, and that is why we are only cuddling tonight,” he said. He separated himself from Brendon. “Now get your clothes together so we can leave,” he said walking out of the house to his car.

Brendon was caught off guard by the sudden change in Dallon, kissing him. He couldn’t help but melt into the fact that Dallon cared that much for him to give him another shot. All he kept thinking while he kissed this model bodies pressed together was that he would do better no matter what it took. Brendon wouldn’t allow that grin to leave his lips as he caught his breath. He wished badly to just shove Dallon back on his bed and kiss him forever show him he made a change of heart. “I don’t know,” he whispered his breath dancing across the other’s lips but they didn’t come closer and break this distance to his dismay the distance increased. That model could be such a damn tease and he should have just pulled him back to the bed but by now it was too late and all he did was nod.

“It took every nerve of strength not to turn back around and take it farther, but Brendon was going to learn a lesson. The only way he would, was with teasing. He sat in the chair playing on his phone waiting for Brendon to come out. How long did it take him to pick out some clothes for the next few days. Eventually Brendon came out, and the two began to head back to his place. “What do you want for dinner,” Dallon asked turning towards Brendon. He was in the mood to cook, and he wanted to make sure Brendon loved it. 

Brendon took a while to come out because he was thinking of how Dallon just gave him another chance just like that. He hoped Dallon wouldn’t mind that he already set up another video making with Ryan. He never really loved Ryan but knew Ryan had feelings and put it into the videos which made them normally better. He was the one to get him in the business of porn by both needing money and falling back on the easy sex way of getting cash. They had become quite the young power porn pair and their videos instantly become of the industries top hit. “Hm i think i’m in the mood for some pizza,” he smiles looking back at Dallon. “Do you think Vivian Would care that i already set up someone to do the video with?” really brendon was asking if Dallon cared but didn’t want to make it that obvious.

“You know I thought I wanted to cook, but I don’t anymore,” Dallon laughed. “We can order a pizza when we get home,” he said. He thought about Vivian and the way she would react to anything being done without her consent. He laughed slightly as he thought about the look on her face when she found out. “She will be mad at first, but if it is with Ryan, she will be okay,” Dallon nodded. He knew Brendon wanted him to answer how he felt and he thought about it. “I want to meet him first, show him that I am your number one sex partner. Besides that I will be okay. Definitely jealous, but okay,” Dallon said. He took a hand off the steering wheel to grab Brendon’s. He kissed it, before returning to driving. 

“Alright, that’s okay with me, but i would have loved to try your pizza,” Brendon nodded. He figured that would be what Vivian would be like the more controlling type of agent. “Okay that’s what i was hoping.” he said in a tone that sounded disappointed at first that Dallon wasn’t sharing his own opinion. “I’m sure Ryan will love that,” he smiles with a slight blush as the back of his hand is pressed to his lips. “You’ve gotta stop with treating me like a prince because i’m not.” he says this in a way of sadness but not quite. He just knew Dallon shouldn’t or he would soon believe it himself and he was far from a prince with the things he had done.

“Oh please, I am the prince in this relationship,” Dallon smirked. “So with you and Ryan, you sounded pretty close. Is he your close friend,” Dallon asked. He wasn’t jealous he was just interested. His old view on porn stars was slowly fading away, after he had met Brendon. Some pornstars were just sluts, but some of them had hearts, like Brendon. And sometimes they got broken, like Spencer’s. But after it all they are all just human. Dallon felt as if he had an epiphany.  
“Tell me more about him, what is he like,” Dallon said. If Ryan was Brendon’s friend then he was going to have to be Dallon’s too.

“yeah sure you are,” Brendon rolled his eyes with a small smile. Where would Brendon begin with Ryan maybe when they first started the business. There was so many ways to start with his relationship with the porn star. “Me and Ryan got into the industry together. He’s the reason I started. We ran away from home and we were behind in rent at this run down apartment we found. So we were searching and searching for a great opportunity to get money fast and easy. Well what we found was the sex biz,” What Brendon didn’t say was that he hadn’t wanted to at all. Ryan had peer pressured him to it and said it was the best way. Once Brendon got through that first video he fell in love with the whole thought of it as a job. It made him feel so much better with himself that people would actually watch his videos made him feel more confident. “After that we made about 12 more videos until we both agreed with agents to try out new people. During that first year being with Ryan in pornograpy was fun. We did a video once a month and Ryan was great with all the planning and what not. He’s a great guy and the boyish type. He would wear makeup and things getting me into this cutesy style but we soon had to try new things new people. We learned lots from each other and had great times going out and meeting new stars. We were the newbies and everyone was looking to us to see where we would go and they found out it was weird that Ryan and I were such close friends”

“Sounds like Ryan is a pretty chill dude,” Dallon said. “I could make some grilled salmon, and he would come over tomorrow night,” he nodded. He hadn’t made grilled salmon in a while but tomorrow he was going to make it perfect. He needed to make his first impression memorable. He could already tell from the phone conversation that Ryan had the same view on models, that he used to have on porn stars. They pulled into Dallon’s driveway and got out. “Let’s get some pizza,” Dallon said. He also wanted this night to be good. No sex, just cuddling and small kisses and watching a good movie. 

Brendon nodded. “I think Ryan would like that,” He pulled out his phone and shot Ryan i text. He hoped Ryan would behave when he came sometimes he could be a little touchy. Ryan had always been the flirting all the time type and he thought he should warn Dallon of that. “Hey Dally,” he says as they get inside. “I just want you to know that Ryan can be the flirty type but he doesn’t realize it or do it in a manner thats exactly serious if ya know what i mean.”

Dallon shrugged as he opened his door. “Well you were flirty too, but I doubt that Ryan will try to sleep with me,” Dallon smirked. “Even if he did that bandwagon has long past,” he laughed. He brought Brendon’s clothes into his room, setting them all on his chair. He picked up his phone and sauntered over to Brendon. Suddenly he had a bright idea. “Before we actually order pizza you should prank call Pizza Hut and do the pizza porn thing,” Dallon laughed. “Order a very large pizza with very meaty sausage, and give them a random address. Better yet give them Ryan’s address,” Dallon giggled.

Brendon sat on Dallon’s bed laying back now and messing with the fringe of an older blanket. “No Ryan wouldn’t sleep with a model, he doesn’t fall that way.” he chuckles looking up at Dallon biting his lip. He hated how just the way the model looked made him get all flustered. “Yes!” he shoots up and takes Dallon’s phone already having Pizza Hut on the phone. “Oh is he in for a surprise for tonight,” he whispers right before they answer. “Oh Hello,” he says in a seductive voice. “Gosh is it so nice to hear a voice as smooth as yours, anyways honey i would love one of your meat pizzas.” he licked his lips slowly. “Mm one with lots of meat and a large thick sausage for my small mouth to eat.” he was keeping on the sexy voice even by the way he sat back on the bed. He tells them Ryan’s address quickly. “Can’t wait to have that juicy sausages of yours.” and he hangs up.

Dallon was doubled over in laughter. His stomach was cramping up from how hard he was laughing. He wiped away the few tears that had come to his eyes. “Oh my god, that was too funny,” Dallon gasped, trying to get his breath. He laid down on the bed next to Brendon still laughing like there was no tomorrow. It really helped having a porn star as a boyfriend. “We need to do that again, oh my gosh that was amazing,” he said. “Let’s call dominoes and this time you should ask for deep dish, because you like it deep,” Dallon laughed. “Ryan is going to get so much pizza,” he smiled. He dialed the number and handed the phone to Brendon. He bit his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh and ruin the phone call.

Brendon rolled his eyes but chuckled too but no where near as bad as Dallon. He did find it funny but just wasn’t as impressed at how funny it was when he himself did it. He did like Dallon laugh like that so he took the phone. “Oh he will be getting so much tonight,” he nodded. “may even get laid.” he grinned putting a finger to his lips to shush the other. “Oh Fuck,” he groans sounding like a horny bastard. “Sorry,” he bit his lip making a grunting noise between his teeth sounding like a moan. “I want it deep baby, a deep dish excuse me.” he says in a breathy voice. “My address yeah,” he gave Ryan’s again and yet again was sounding like a kinky freak or something. He was quite good at this from acting as a porn star pretending to be sexual was his job and he could pull it off well. “any other crazy ideas you have?” he raises a brow with a smirk. “Want some sexy papa from papa john’s,”

Dallon was a mess rolling over the bed, trying to control himself. He wiped his eyes and finally regained his breathing. “No that is quite okay, I would hate to burst a long,” he said. He gripped his stomach which now hurt from all the laughing. He rolled over so that he was facing Brendon. He placed a kiss on his lips. “You are too much,” he smiled. He grabbed his phone back and dialed a local pizza shop. He ordered pizzas calmly, but there was still a slight grin on his lips. He flopped back down next to Brendon and laced their hands together. “Where have you been all my life,” he said it in a laughing tone, but deep down he realized that he really meant it. Brendon Urie had finally taken over Dallon’s emotions, and he was very okay with that. He placed another soft kiss on his face. “I love you,” he said as a whisper, as he realized it. He said it louder with a smile so that Brendon could hear. “I love you.”

Brendon smiles at how much Dallon was a laughing mess at a simple couple prank calls. “Okay Mr. Laughs i would hate for you to die on me now,” he says then smirks to the other’s lips as he kisses him. “No I think you are just too easy to make laugh.” he grins. He waits for dallon messing with his hair softly twirling his fingers in the brown locks. He actually liked even loved being with Dallon it was actually more than any relationship he had, meant more to him and wasn’t all lustful. He held his hand, their fingers laced together, pulling his hand to his lips he left small kisses there. “I’ve been with a bunch of porn stars when i should have been with you,” he mumbles against his knuckles. Dallon showed Brendon a whole new side of the world a new perspective on things he should have seen long ago, wished he had. “I love you too.” he said with another kiss to his knuckles.

Dallon for the first time in a long time, felt content. Sure they weren’t having some crazy erotic sex, but it still was amazing. Just being there with Brendon he felt so amazing. He knew it was all moving fast, but he didn’t care because he was with Brendon. He looked into his eyes, those deep brown eyes. He loved Brendon and he wanted everyone to know. “I love you Brendon Urie,” Dallon laughed. “Just you and me, me and you. That is all I need to survive,” he said. He kissed Brendon’s jawline. “Plus your face is just like amazing, like seriously, so amazing,” he said. He kissed Brendon’s nose, and his ears, and his cheeks, and everywhere. He loved everything about him. 

Brendon never felt so great by just simple kisses. The model’s kisses had him feel like he was in cloud 9. Dallon made him feel so special they way he said those words he just wanted it to never stop. “Fuck Dallon I love you so much more than i have ever with anyone else,” he says closing his eyes melting beneath those lips. “all i need is you and your lips,” he smirked widely brushing his hand through that soft brown hair of the model’s. He couldn’t help his craving of more than that but knew Dallon wouldn’t give him more than this after what he did to his heart. He wished he hadn’t now so badly wished to change the events that had turned into a major cock blocker.

Dallon leaned in for another kiss when he heard the doorbell ring. “Of course,” he said. He pecked Brendon before getting up and grabbing his wallet. He swung open the door to some random kid with too much acne. “Oh my god you are Dallon Weekes! I am delivering pizza to Dallon Weekes!” he exclaimed. He started to flip out. “Would I get your autograph or like a picture or something,” he grinned. Dallon smiled and handed him a few bills, taking the pizza and setting it on the table. They took a picture and then he went bouncing away. “Dinner is served,” Dallon called out. He placed the pizza on the countertop and went to the fridge to get two beers. 

Brendon groans hating how the stupid pizza guy had to come at this awful time. “Damn cock blocker,” he mumbles. He gets up after Dallon finding a spot on the couch. He peeks over the couch making a grumpy face at the acne faced teen fan boying over Dallon. “mine,” he grumbled and turned back around. He picks up the remote turning the tv on and of course his damn porno was still on and his moans blasted through the speakers. He was sure that the kid had to of heard that so he quickly muted it. When dallon rested the pizza box in front of him he quickly opened it. The fresh smell of pizza hitting him and he licked his lips.

“When I said a movie, I meant a real movie,” Dallon laughed looking at the silent porn. He ejected the disc and returned it to it’s spot in his collection. He sat on the couch next to Brendon, grabbing a slice of the cheese pizza. He scrolled through the endless amounts of movies on Netflix. “What do you want to watch,” he asked. Dallon was really up for anything.

“I know,” he said grabbing a slice for himself. “You just never took it out and it happened to be in the middle of playing.” he says before taking a bite. He watches as Dallon scrolls through the lists of movies on Netflix. “Oh, I don’t know anything is fine by me,” he says leaning over to get his beer on the table. “Even another porno.” he grins taking a sip from the beer.

Dallon lightly flicked him on the arm. “You are such a horny goofball,” Dallon laughed. He flipped through endless movies and movies. “You know what let’s start a show, we need a joint show to watch anyway,” he said. He flipped through the tv shows that they had. “Oh this one seems interesting,” he said. “Two brothers follow in their father's footsteps as “hunters” fighting evil supernatural beings of many kinds including monsters, demons, and gods that roam the earth,” he read the description. “Let’s give Supernatural a try,” he smiled. He grabbed another slice of pizza and took a sip of his beer.

“Ouch,” Brendon pouted rubbing his arm where Dallon flicked him “But I’m your horny goofball.” he chuckled his head spinning as the other quickly flipped through the selections the beer not helping. “Ah a show sounds good,” he agreed taking another bite. He listened and followed along as he read aloud the description of Supernatural. “Sounds good to me.” he said as he also grabbed another slice. He saw that it had all sorts of supernatural beings hence the name and hoped it wouldn’t be too scary for him. He could get easily nervous over scary happenings but he enjoyed the thrill. He didn’t want to act afraid of Dallon though.

Dallon finished up the last of his pizza and pulled Brendon into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him so that they were in a cuddling cocoon. He pulled the blanket over them and set his chin on Brendon’s shoulder. Holding him felt so right, their bodies fitting together perfectly. As the show started Dallon analyzed the characters. “The big brother, I think it’s Dean, he is definitely gay,” Dallon said. “Like my gaydar is going off big time,” he nodded.

Brendon had his beer in his hand falling back into Dallon’s lip. He felt so cozy Dallon’s arm draped around him under the blanket. He never was one to cuddle only doing it a few times with Spencer and Ryan but with Dallon he loved it and felt as if he would never let this go. “Yep that’s Dean, but Sam he’s way more gay to my belief. He acts weird around girls. Then again though they have that look with each other y’know?” he says turning back to Dallon.

Dallon turned to look at Brendon. “Sounds like are shipping them,” Dallon laughed. He kissed the back of Brendon’s neck until he reached the collar of the shirt. Dallon loved to cuddle, had only done it a couple of time with some friends, but this was different. With Brendon it was more comfortable and cute. He would sit there for hours holding Brendon in his arms, watching their show. “We should pull an all nighter and just watch Supernatural,” Dallon said. As far as he knew both of their weekends were empty, so it was a perfect time to binge.

“Maybe I am,” He shrugs and shivers slightly as Dallon’s make contact with the back of his neck. Brendon loved this feeling of just being held by this man. It felt like he could just there for hours on end watching Supernatural in his boyfriend's arms. “I could try but i make no promises that i won’t fall asleep.” he laughed. He hadn’t pulled an all nighter without sex since he was in highschool. He didn’t know if he could stay up all night feeling this comfy.

“Alright if you start to drift off then I will find some way to wake you up,” Dallon said placing kisses on his neck, loving the way he reacted. He focused back on the show. “You are right, honestly there is way too much subtext, and you can’t spell subtext without buttsex,” Dallon laughed. They sat there for a few more hours just watching supernatural. After a while they both started to drift off. “I guess we have to wake up,” Dallon leaned in to kiss Brendon, but at the last moment he pulled away. “How do you like your coffee,” he loved being a tease, because he knew how much it annoyed Brendon. He slid Brendon off of him and walked over to the coffee machine. He instantly felt a chill as Brendon’s heat was removed. He got two coffee’s together and and brought them back over to their bundle on the couch. “Now get back over here Buttercup,” he said with a cheesy smile. He felt the comfort of Brendon’s body and the heat of the coffee mug, and felt at home.

“you can try all you want to keep me up, but i still make no promises,” he says with another shudder down his body from those soft kisses from those hot lips. He tried to keep his attention to the show but couldn’t help the loss of the feeling of Dallon’s lips. “You are too funny,” he shakes his head laughing. He curls up into Dallon getting all cozy almost falling asleep every often but he kept sitting up again. Brendon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he was slowly leaning into kiss the model but instead he pulled away. “I like mine extra sweet,” he grumbles hating all this teasing. He felt cold without Dallon next to him so he curled under the cover bringing them to his lips to keep in the warmth. He looked up to see his sweet boyfriend with delicious coffee and looking just as tasty the way his hair was messy. Brendon brought the warm mug to his lips and slowly took a sip.

“Looks like it is now 3:00 am, and we are halfway through already. Go us!” Dallon cheered. He loved just bumming out with Brendon. He pressed pause on the TV, and put down his coffee mug. He took Brendon’s and set it on the table as well. Suddenly he maneuvered and pinned down Brendon down underneath him. He shoved his mouth on Brendon’s hard. He worked his tongue into Brendon’s mouth. He made out with a fueled passion. He placed kisses all the way down his neck. He worked his way down so that he was situated at Brendon’s pants, he was about to unbutton them when he stopped, and rolled off of him. “There you have received your punishment,” Dallon smirked. He knew his teasing was cruel, but some people just needed to be taught a lesson. “I was going to make you sleep on the couch, but you can sleep in my bed. You still aren’t getting sex though, so don’t get your hopes up,” he laughed. He turned them around so that they were bunched up on their sides. He pressed play, and grabbed his coffee. “Now let’s watch Sam and Dean defeat a monster,” he smiled, snuggling back up to Brendon.

“Yay!” He cheered giggling. He was actually having quite a good time cuddling in Dallon’s arms and was actually about to drift off with his mug in hand until it was taken away and he was pinned. Finally he was thinking Dallon would just give up on the teasing. He kissed him in heated wave of needing like he wasn’t about to fall asleep just a moment ago. Brendon closed his eyes squirming from each kiss against his skin sending a spark through his body. He was just easy his hand down his body to aid in unbuttoning his pants until Dallon rolled off. He growled lowly and punched him playfully in the arm. That was the worst punishment ever and it left him sexual aroused with no way to relieve it. “Dally,” he pouts like a sad puppy on one of those animal abuse commercials. “you can’t leave me hanging like that.” he had to get up and fix this so he squirmed out from the cozy little spot he was in. “I’ll be back.” he mumbled heading to the bathroom.

Dallon shrugged and left the tv show running. He rubbed his arm where Brendon had hit him. He decided that he might let up the punishment a bit for a blowjob, depending on how well Brendon acted. Dallon awkwardly sat there. With no one to hold he didn’t know what to do. He missed the comfort that Brendon brought. He finished off the last of his coffee, filled with a new surge of energy. He pulled the blanket over him, waiting for Brendon to return.

Brendon looked at himself in the mirror rubbing his face. He felt as if he was starting to look older in the face than he had when he first started his part in pornography. He no longer looked at his face though as he slipped out of his daily clothes, he looked to his body already feeling the self consciousness slide away as he knew that body could tell him otherwise. Brendon knew his body was better than his face considering his occupation. He realized he still had that bulge and needed to fix that or it would make for an uncomfortable and an awkward cuddling. He slide his hand to his boxers fixing the problem with his touch then strided back to the living room leaving his clothes there on the floor in the bathroom.

“Oh good, you are only in underwear,” Dallon said as Brendon entered. “I have felt like the teasing has gotten to far, and I want to make it up to you,” he grinned looking at Brendon. He slipped on to the floor so that he was face to face with Brendon’s slightly bulging crotch. He palmed it slightly, trying to get it to go full up. He ripped off Brendon’s underwear and instantly attacked. He knew that Brendon had been wanting this, and he wanted to please him as much as possible. He brought his head down over Brendon’s throbbing cock. He worked his tongue around it manipulating it as he wanted. He took it out, and began to place kisses up the side of his shaft. He used his mouth and hand to jack off Brendon. With his other hand he slid it down to Brendon’s hole. He began to finger it hard while still jacking him off. It took a lot of effort to do both, but he stayed strong for Brendon, fingering as hard as he would. He would tell that Brendon wouldn’t be lasting much longer and he deep throated him, so that his orgasm would be amazing.  
Brendon blushed darkly not expecting him in his boxers would make such a difference in Dallon. “What are-” he began looking down at Dallon on his knees before him. He exhaled sharply at the sudden sexual gesture. He hoped to god Dallon was right on the no more teasing part. Just the model’s hand there made him get on again and he loved that about Dallon that even his body craved for him. As he got to work on him his knees already became weak and his body didn’t know where to move onto the man’s fingers or buck into his mouth. He began to tremble from the immense pleasure being given to him. If he didn’t think his last orgasm was the best he hadn’t been oh so wrong at least that is how he felt in the moment of reaching the edge. He gripped so tightly on Dallon’s hair and shoved him even deeper he thought he may have gagged him his instincts taking over his actions.

Dallon swallowed down Brendon’s release with a sexual grin. “Did you think I was going to be a tease,” he said. He pulled Brendon’s shorts back up from his ankles. He didn’t want to be the only one in clothes and so he pulled off his clothes so that he was only in his briefs. He pulled Brendon into an embrace and thought about the plans for today. “So Ryan is coming over at 6, Vivian will probably call sometime today to give us more updates. Besides that we can just sit around eating and watching supernatural,” he said. He traced small circles on Brendon’s back loving how muscular and toned it was.

“Yeah actually I did,” he nodded with a little chuckle. Brendon adjusted his shorts and sat back down biting his lip as he sort of watched the male undress he didn’t know how he had kept all those on while giving a blow job like that. He was glad to have the barrier gone though and loved the feeling of Dallon’s skin against his. “I like those plans expect you forgot a minor detail,” he smirked looking back at the man he couldn’t possibly love any less than he did before every moment his heart seemed to grow. “some sex too.”

“Woah you are just a sex tiger,” Dallon said kissing him. “Guess it comes with the job,” he smiled against his lips. He grabbed Brendon’s ass tight. “Or I could just tease you. If is one of my favorite things to do,” he said. He placed kisses on Brendon’s smooth chest. He knew that they were going to have sex eventually, there was along a certain amount of time he would go without it. Before Brendon he had more sexual control, but with Brendon, it was an addiction. “Well could use some of my toys,” Dallon said. On his 21st birthday he had received a numerous sex toys, but he had never used them. He was interested to see what he could do to Brendon with them.

“Of course,” he nods smirking against his lips. “it does.” brendon lot a quiet squeak as Dallon gripped his ass because it was unexpected. He let out a sigh as he left a kiss on his chest. “Oh please don’t do that,” he shook his head. He knew he couldn’t deal with a whole day of teasing. Brendon could barely last an hour with this gorgeous beast of a man. He was surprised at well he handled his sex drive with Dallon. “Hm toys,” he hummed having dirty thoughts cross his mind. “I didn’t know Dallon Weekes was that kind of man.” he teases running a finger down his lips and past his chest then back up again.

“Oh trust me by the end of this weekend you will really know Dallon Weekes,” he said with sexual intensity. He planned on using every single one of those toys in one way or another. He looked at his clock and saw that is was about 5:45. “Wanna go for a walk, and see the sunset,” Dallon said feeling a sudden wave of romantics. He climbed off of Brendon, and walked to his room to find clothes good to go on a walk in. He flipped through his closet until he found clothes that were not too tight, but not completely loose. He was ready to go on the most romantic walk there was.

“And I can’t wait for it,” he grinned widely. He looked forward to this weeks adventure of seeing the true form of Dallon Weekes. He wanted to see every side and learn everything about this hidden by a camera model. “You know I have never seen one before.” He admits feeling kind of lame for it but no one ever took him to see one before. He slipped on some sort of fitting sweats and a zip up hoodie. No one ever had been romantic towards Brendon because either he didn’t allow it or they wouldn’t apply it to any of his relationships. The most romantic thing he had done was go on a picnic in a park with Spencer but that too ended with a sex food fight ordeal. With Dallon though this would be way more of what he wished for in a relationship one like a fairy tale similar to how he felt when he danced with him.

“Let’s go,” he said smiling at Brendon. He did a once over, loving the way Brendon looked in his sweats. He grabbed Brendon’s hand and guided him out the door and on to the sidewalk. The air was crisp and clean, and it smelled like wet grass. It was still dark and no cars were passing by Dallon’s street. Overall it was just quiet and calm, and it was perfect. Dallon swung their hands and skipped like they were in a cheesy romantic movie. He felt like they were in their own special movie were it just starred the two of them. Sure most romantic movies weren’t of a porn star and a model, but did that really matter. Dallon felt the way they did in a romantic movies, like suddenly everything was falling together in his life. He wanted to do every romantic thing from the movie. He wanted to walk across a beach, playing in the waves. He wanted to have a picnic under the night sky, and he wanted to share cotton candy at a carnival. He wanted to do it all, with Brendon.

Brendon nodded and took Dallon’s hand in his. As they walked he took in a deep breath loving the smell of early dewed grass that was so unlike the bustling city he was used to. All you could hear were the soft thuds of their skipping feet, the sounds of crickets chirping still, and birds calling out tunes. Brendon had never known the world to be so peaceful in his life. He could do this everyday of his life find a new thing in the world that he never realized could be so important until now with Dallon. He never again would want to miss out on things like this anymore being afraid that his time would run out. “Wait,” he stopped abruptly in their path. “Dallon, promise me something. Promise you will do all those romantic movie scenes with me, every last one. Show me what i have been missing out on while being the damned porn star i am.”

Dallon blushed as he heard his own thoughts said out loud. “ I will do every damn one,” Dallon said. He pulled Brendon in and kissed him. “Let’s start now,” he said with a devious grin. He started to back pedal so that there was a good amount of space between them. “Alright dirty dancing move on three, one, two, three,” Dallon braced himself. When Brendon finally reached him, he grabbed his waist and lifted with all of his strength. He got Brendon up and held him there. They had actually done it. “Looks like it was meant to happen,” Dallon called him. He looked up at Brendon, staring into his deep brown eyes. He grinned and a feeling of warmth spread across him. He thought he would hold it for a bit longer, but then his arm cramped, and down they went. Brendon came crashing down on Dallon, and they fell in the grass, thankfully not the concrete.

Brendon giggled a little at his blush. He was so damned lucky to have Dallon and loved him like no other He felt a sense of nervousness as he was just about to run hearing dallon count made his heart race but he trusted Dallon. He braced himself to fall keeping his eyes closed but he didn’t fall instead Dallon held him up. It was a feeling Brendon had never experienced before almost feeling as if he were flying save for Dallon’s tight grip reminding him he was okay. He finally opened his eyes to look into those chocolate brown eyes of the others his voice bringing him back to the earth below him. That didn’t help though in keeping him in the air only added to Dallon’s cramping arm. He came tumbling down on him and there they lay a mess of limbs on the wet grass from morning dew. Brendon laughing like a fool as Dallon had when they made those prank calls the day before. The fall giving him a rush and sense of energy soared through him.

Dallon groaned gripping his ribs. He lost his breath, and got pretty beaten up in the drop. But looking at how happy and giggly Brendon looked, it was worth it. He would go through anything to make sure that smile stayed on his face. He couldn’t help but giggle along. He didn’t laugh too hard though, or else his rib would ache. “Now let’s go see this sunset so that we can get home and I can get an ice pack,” Dallon said. He shocked himself at the word home. Most of their relationship had been at Dallon’s house, but they never officially set it as home. Moving Brendon in seemed like a very big step, that Dallon wasn’t sure he was ready for. He continued on hoping that Brendon hadn’t noticed. He reconnected their hands and walked down the path that led to the neighborhood park. As the park came into view, the sky began to slightly light up. “We need to hurry before it starts,” Dallon said nervously. “I’ll race you,” and with that he had taken off full speed towards the park. 

Brendon’s laughing had soon died down as it started to make his abs hurt. “man am i that heavy that you need an ice pack,” he raised brow getting up from his spot on the grass. His back side was dampened by the wet grass and he hoped it didn’t look too funny. He noticed that Dallon had called his place home but he didn’t mind the fact. He thought what would hurt in teasing him for it though. “home,” he repeated with a small smile. “I guess I could say I am practically living at yours since you didn’t ask if i was staying.” he chuckles and pokes his side thinking he was no where being a good tease but he just wanted to mess with him. Up ahead they could see the park in view with a pink sky it seemed that the earth was beginning to blossom the sun. He ran behind Dallon sticking his tongue out in concentration hoping they didn’t miss too much. He rushed all the way to a swing set and sat down on one swaying slightly from his weight.

Dallon cursed and plopped down a moment later on the swing. “I can’t believe you beat me here,” he whined. “It’s just because of my ribs,” he said, matter of factly. He knew that he sounded like some seven year old. And in his defense they were at a playground, but he didn’t really care. He reached over and grabbed Brendon’s hand. He looked up at the sky waiting for it to put on it’s show. It started off as a deep purple all across the sky, and suddenly more colors got into the mix. A golden orange began to take away the dark purple’s position. The scope of colors that were glowing off of the sky, were truly breathtaking. Dallon looked over at Brendon who was still staring in awe at the sky. His eyes were full of wonder and amusement, and most of all curiosity. The way the sky reflected off of Brendon’s dark irises was beautiful. He looked like a young boy, who had just gone to disneyland for the first time. He loved how breath taking it was. Looking at the sunset would never compare to staring at Brendon’s beauty. “You are so beautiful,” Dallon said full of astonishment. How had he ever gotten so lucky to get someone like him.

Brendon rolled his eyes. “Excuses excuses you old man,” he teased. he would never let go the idea of teasing Dallon for his age. He only did it playful anyways. He softly held softly held that gentle hand of the male’s that could make him so happy in all kinds of ways. The way all those colors laid before him was something he never would have imagined. He couldn’t believe a sky that could make dangerous natural disasters make something so beautiful too. It was the most beautiful astounding thing and Brendon was curious at how something like a sunrise could be painted so perfectly onto a sky by a simple rise in a star. He was so lost in his wonderment of how he could make an amazing thing like that he almost didn’t hear that Dallon had spoken but in all honesty he did hear those words and it melted his heart. “How you could say that,” he raised his brow honest shock in his voice. “When there is this displayed out before you.”

“Well the sky can get cloudy and mucky, but you, you will always be beautiful,” Dallon meant it with all of his heart. He kissed Brendon, and smiled against his lips. “I love you,” he said. He liked the way it rolled of his tongue so easy and free. It was his new favorite thing to say and he was going to say it every single day. “I love you,” he said again. “Ahh yes time for another romantic movie scene,” he smiled. “I am in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we are all doomed,” Dallon rambled on and on, trying to impersonate Augustus Waters from The Fault in Our Stars. Dallon eventually just stopped because he no longer needed to say anything they both knew just how much he loved Brendon.

He kissed him so lovingly because of the way he could see how much Dallon cared and meant that. Brendon was blushing so hard he just knew his face was bright red and it felt burning hot too. Dallon had choose all the right words to say. He had no idea how the man could do it but he had. He wished he could say something so well said he even started to tear up from what he said. He felt like an emotional wreck crying over words. “Dallon Weekes you need to stop it right this instant because I know I could never say anything better than you can.” he shakes his head laughing lightly as a tear or two rolled down his cheek. “I love you and that is the one thing i can say best. Y’know i never imagined I’d be the romantic emotional type. going through early adult life like i had made me believe that the only way to know who you could be with was the one you could have sex the best with. Even though we do I have to admit have the best sex it’s not all about that. It’s about the emotional connection too.”

Dallon smiled deeply, and couldn’t stop. He loved the way it sounded when Brendon said it too. “Jesus, our wedding vows are going to have a really high bar to pass,” Dallon said. He meant it as a joke but he couldn’t stop picturing them walking down the aisle, in nice tuxedos. The thought gave him slight butterflies in his stomach, but he found comfort in them. He just took a moment to stare and embrace all that was Brendon. He held out his hand for Brendon to take. “Let’s get back home so that I can get ice, since your big fat butt crushed me,” he laughed.

“Sure will be,” He chuckles and didn’t care that had acted as if they would get married. It made him happy to think they he could actually get married. It never really surprisingly crossed his mind beforehand. He ravished in the idea though picture walking down an aisle and getting to have a dance. It all sounded quite nice but he needed to get back to reality. He took Dallon’s hand and wiped those tears off his tears with his sleeve before walking back to Dallon’s or as he put it home. “Don’t deny that you love big fat butts,” he grinned swaying his butt in front of him being playful.

“Well I cannot lie, and I highly doubt other brothers can deny,” Dallon said with a professional tone. “And when you come around with your itty bitty waist and that round thing in my face, I get sprung,” as he said the line he faked humped the air. “But seriously though, you need to wear those pants more often because damn your ass is hot,” Dallon said admiring his butt again. “You got an ass like Nicki Minaj,” Dallon laughed, spanking it softly. He continued on with the rapping in a professional voice. “I like them real thick and juicy and you got that juicy double,” he said. He stopped walking just so he would get on his knees behind Brendon’s butt. “I praise the booty, for being so big and round,” Dallon said. “Thank you gay lord for bring me the perfect bottom, amen,” he said. He enjoyed talking about how cute Brendon’s booty was.

Brendon couldn’t help himself but play along. Just as Dallon kept on with the rapping he couldn’t help his smile. “Oh honey don’t you worry your pretty little head about me showing off my Nicki Minaj behind,” He said keeping it out there and making it look even more sexy as he walked. He jumped slightly as he smacked his butt but kept on. “oh you finally realized I am Bootyesus, like jesus only with the booty,” He grinned turning back his head to look back at Dallon. “This booty could always save you if you want a little dance when we get back, I even brought some short shorts. You may even get lucky to see me in a thong.” he winked and rushed up the stairs to home.

Dallon grinned, excited at the possibilities of a thong. He ran up the stairs following him inside of the house. “When I walk, uh, I strut, uh,” Dallon said emphasising the grunts. He did a little dance that popped out his butt. “And all the ladies want to touch my butt,” he sang. He felt liking singing songs about booties. “If you go put on that sexy thong you were talking about, I will sing for you,” Dallon grinned. He was anxious and desperate to see his hot boyfriend with no clothes on. “Change fast,” he called out at Brendon. He cleared a spot on the coffee table for Brendon to dance on. “I would also like a lap dance if possible,” Dallon laughed, but he was completely serious. He grabbed a few ones from his wallet. “I’m ready when you are, babe,” he said.

 

Dallon was a complete goof and he couldn’t stop grinning at his dancing. He couldn’t believe how many butt songs he could come up with. “I think after you see what I have planned you will be willing to do more than just that,” he said laying a hand on his chest and leaning close to his ear. “I will make sure to please you, sir.” with that he swayed to the bedroom. His bag still on the chair where Dallon had left it. He was glad he had remembered to bring one fun outfit. He quickly slipped out of his clothes and pulled on his maids outfit. Honestly it was one of his favorites a black and white lacy corset with a mini skirt even coming with stockings which were his favorite. He had this obsession with stockings that came from Ryan one day at the mall. Ever since then he had a collection of them but kept it a secret. He quickly rushes to the living room. He slides himself between the couch and coffee table dusting it with his butt up in Dallon’s face. “Oh sorry sir,” He put his hand to his lips making an oops face. “I just missed a spot.”

Dallon’s jaw dropped as Brendon stepped out of the room. The way the outfit fit him was amazing. His legs inside the fish net stockings was amazing. He felt like ripping them off, so that he would get to the good stuff. As Brendon bent over, revealing his ass to Dallon, it took every ounce in him not to reach over and pull it too his face. Dallon was very turned on and nurse Brendon was helping in every single way. Having a porn star as a boyfriend was pretty amazing.

Brendon stepped back his butt only a breath away from Dallon’s lips and he swayed it there once and moved along. He now sat on the edge of the tv stand using the corner to gentle rub his hole to get him more horny. “I think i am done, today but doesn’t master need one more thing,” He pouts softly in a cute manner. “I know he’s all so lonesome and bored.” he nods needing spread his legs as his erection became a little uncomfortable in the position. “And I am quite excited, I think Master could use a dance don’t you think?” he raised a brow standing up and hiking up the skirt to expose more.

“Master would like that very much,” Dallon said excitedly. He felt his erection rock hard. It had been a while since he had fucked Brendon and he needed that pleasure again. He didn’t even have to sing or put on music for Brendon’s dance to be sexy. Brendon moved to his own beat and it was incredibly sexy. Dallon watched letting Brendon finish his little dance before they took it to the bedroom.

Brendon smirks deviously as he licks his lip lightly. He doesn’t yet give the lap dance instead stands atop the table so he would get a clear view underneath. He needed no music in order to dance having his own rhythm. He ran his hand through his hair and down his body as he came back up his body moving a sexy way down and back up a few times. Even his ass stuck out hips sweeping to one side then the other. He’d make Dallon suffer his teasing before he gave him anything just yet. He slowly stepped down from the table and began with lap dance allowing his butt to slide its way across his lap. “Oh i see someone's excited too,” he lets out a giggle.

“Excited is an understatement.” he growled seductively. He griped Brendon’s hips as he danced on his lap. He was so ready for Brendon Urie, but Brendon was being such a tease. He would tease Brendon, but Brendon teasing him was not okay. He was done with the teasing and pulled Brendon to his lips. He grabbed Brendon’s erection, palming it hard through the lace panties. He wrapped Brendon’s legs around his midsection so that Brendon was attached to him. Once he was sure Brendon was on, he stood up and carried him to their bedroom. He dropped Brendon on the bed, and instantly began to remove his clothes. He carefully removed the maids outfit, but when it was just the fish nets and black panties, he didn’t show kindness. He ripped off the stockings revealing the skin of Brendon’s upper thighs. He would buy him more, he would buy him a ton more if he could just rip them off. He pulled off his tight black panies revealing his cock. Dallon tore of his clothes so that is was just skin. “Let’s try out my toys,” Dallon smirked as he turned to go fetch them.

Brendon made a slight noise as Dallon acted as if he were being a possessed by a sex demon Brendon was loving this though and wouldn’t break the kiss until Dallon had him carried him all the way to the bedroom. He was attached him and didn’t want to let go until he realized he desperately needed out of the maid lingerie that was keeping him from the model’s touch. He didn’t even care that Dallon was ripped it apart, it was so damn sexy and he knew he would go and get many more if he would react in this way every time. He wouldn’t mind treating him every night with this especially since he promised cook Brendon could just supply a little entertainment. He nodded to Dallon as he mentioned the toys. He only wished he could get Dallon out of those wretched clothes before any fun started he hated how clothed he was when he was given that marvelous blow job and now he couldn’t allow the man to be clothed this time around. “Mm but sir your maid mustn’t let you be clothed while we have fun.”

Dallon turned to face Brendon with a grin. He pulled off his shirt with a gliding ease. He bit his lip sexily while sliding out of his pants. Though he wasn’t a porn star, he was a model, so he knew just how to take of clothes. He hooked his fingers on his underwear and slowly slid down one side. He pulled the other to meet it, his underwear just barely covering his erection. He stood so that his “v” was very noticeable. Then with one flick of his wrist, he dropped his underwear on the ground. He walked back over to Brendon and dragged his body against him, so he would feel how much he wanted him. He got back up and went to get the toys. He grabbed the long purple anal beads, still clean in their protective wrap. He pulled it out, and covered it with a thin layer of lube. He flipped Brendon over so that his ass was on full view. He loved how sexy Brendon was, waiting to be penetrated. He licked his tongue over his hole, and stuck it in a couple of times. When he felt it had been stimulated enough he shoved the anal beads in. 

Brendon bit his lip as he watched Dallon undress. He was so good at it they way he slide his clothes off with such ease yet so sexily. Dating a model was better than he could ever have imagined. He wanted to just get him out of the clothes a little faster but he wouldn’t have got such an imagine show so he held back the urge. Just feeling the way Dallon dragged his body against his he knew he was in for one hell of a sex adventure. He laid back on the bed for Dallon as he got up to get some toys. He twirled his fingers in his own locks of brown hair humming closing his eyes and imagining all the things the dirty model could do to him. He gasped out in a moan as Dallon unexpectedly had his tongue along his hole while he didn’t notice lost in his imagination. His hips pushed into the beads needing them deeper and knowing the deeper he went the larger the bead. His hand reached back aimlessly trying to grab the model’s wrist and push them further. “Deeper Dally please.”

Dallon shoved them in getting deeper and deeper. He wanted to please Brendon and make him moan. He shoved his tongue back in his hole, along with the beads. He eased it in, so that all the beads were inside of Brendon. He was impressed that Brendon could be so deep and tight, seeming how he was constantly getting fucked. He removed his tongue. “Promise me you’ll stay nice and tight just for me,” Dallon growled as he pumped the beads. He loved the sounds of Brendon’s moans. He needed to be inside of Brendon. He pulled out the anal beads, and tossed them on the bed. He grabbed a condom off the end table and quickly pulled it on. He grabbed Brendon’s hips and pulled him onto him. A ripple of pleasure rolled over him as he was inside.

Brendon couldn’t hold back the moans no more. The deeper he had went with the beads the more moans erupted from him. His body began to shake with the immense pleasure of both the beads and Dallon’s tongue. Brendon shook his head with a smirk. “I will always be the best for you,” he says panting almost not able to speak. He leaned on the bed needing the support with his ass still in the air as he waited for the model. When Dallon pushed into him a scream like moan had escaped him. He couldn’t handle this any longer he was soon going to reach climax and possibly pass out he was so deep, the pleasure being so grand.

Dallon could feel that Brendon was coming close to ending. “Keep it in,” he commanded. While Brendon had been enjoying all of this pleasure, Dallon had only just begun. He thrusted his hips forward, rotating them as he did. He wanted to get in as deep as possible. “Oh fuck Brendon,” he moaned as he found the tight spot in Brendon. He fucked him hard in that one stop. The pleasure was immense, and Dallons moans became louder and louder. The suddenly got higher and higher, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. “Let’s do it together,” Dallon said out of breath. He moaned as the white liquid began to pour out on their thighs.

Brendon stayed strong for Dallon keeping a tight grip to the sheets. He hoped to god Dallon wouldn’t take much longer or he would lose it and he wouldn’t be so pleased. Which each thrust Brendon was sure he would lose it but he didn’t just yet. When Dallon penetrated his tight spot he was sure he would pass out from the feeling but the sounds of his moans gave him something to concentrate on. Once he felt the warm liquid down their thighs and he lost it the warm bitter sweet liquid running down his chest from the position he was in face down butt up. “Damn Dallon,” he panted out. “mm that was amazing.” he started to close his eyes utterly depleted of energy.

“Mhm,” Dallon nodded. He laid down on top of Brendon placing small kisses on his forehead. “You should get some sleep,” Dallon said kissing him. “I’m going to start cleaning the house for Ryan tonight,” he smiled. He picked up Brendon and set him in a laying position. He pulled the covers over him so that he was snuggled up in the bed. “My sleeping beauty,” he said looking over Brendon. He kissed him softly before standing up and turning off the lights. 

Brendon smiled happily barely able to keep his eyes open he was so tired after not having any sleep. “Good idea, but are you sure you don’t need any sleep?” he asks clinging to Dallon as he picked him up. He lay back slowly grateful for him tucking him in he didn’t think he would have been able to himself. “Thank you.” he mumbled closing his eyes already quickly falling asleep. God was he so glad that Dallon was so nice to him letting him sleep while he did all the cleaning no one ever let him do that. Normally after sex they made him do the job, but Dallon was different and he could get used to this.

Dallon felt butterflies in his stomach. Ryan would be here any minute, and he wanted to impress him. He kept getting up and pacing around. He knew he had nothing to worry about but the feeling in his gut was cemented there. “Are you sure that he will like the grilled salmon? We would go out instead,” Dallon asked Brendon. He wanted this to be perfect. Since Brendon and Ryan were so close, if Ryan didn’t approve of him, Brendon might change his mind. Before he could worry about anything else, a hard knock sounded at the door. “It’s showtime,” he said gripping Brendon’s hand. They walked to the door, and opened it.

Brendon had his head in his hands elbows leaning on his knee. “You are a hot mess.” He chuckles looking now up at Dallon. “Stop freaking out. Last time I remember you telling me is that you are a great cook and i have tested the theory so Ryan will like the grilled salmon.” He found it funny Dallon was nervous about Ryan Ross. The only special thing about the guy was he had a unique job being in pornography. Other than that Ryan was a very easy to please person, just doing anything small for him got him all happy and blushing. Finally a knock would make him stop pacing is was making him uncomfortable. He took Dallon’s hand as he swung open the door seeing Ryan with fresh makeup and cute outfits. Ryan’s outfits always out did Brendon’s attempt to look cute. “Ryro,” he said excitedly running to him and giving him a kiss on each side of the cheek.

Dallon smiled awkwardly. He stuck out his hand for a handshake but was pulled into a hug. “Oh,” he said shocked as he began to hug back. “It’s nice to meet you Ryan Ross, I, um, like your work,” Dallon said awkwardly with a blush. “Thanks darlin’ your’s ain’t so bad either,” he winked. Dallon’s blush deepened as he turned to walk into his house. “So the food is ready if you want to eat now, or we can play games, watch movies, whatever you want to do,” Dallon said. He still felt nervous, but he was a lot more comfortable now that he had finally met him. 

Brendon pulled the two to the couch “I think you two should become more acquainted with each other,” Brendon nods turning to go to the kitchen. “while i make everyone a plate.” with that said he left them alone and went into the kitchen. He had a smile on his face glad the two had started well with each other. Ryan sat on the couch similar to a cat turning his gaze to Dallon. “So you're dating my major one co-worker. He’s pretty nice in bed, but i'm sure you don’t want to talk about that, so Dallon Weekes, number one male model in the industry, tell me more about you.” Ryan’s brow raised slightly. “I mean normally you get these whole biographies on model’s but all i got from you was your weight, height, and full name. You are a pretty mysterious man. Those always seem to strike my fancy.” His eyes light up with curiosity as he slowly inched a little closer. The sweet smell of the cologne he was wearing could now be smelt in the room.

Dallon laughed. “Well there isn’t much to tell,” Dallon said. “I like movies, and going out. I’m really up for anything,” he smiled. He sniffed, picking up the strong scent of cologne. He loved it. “Oh my gosh is that your cologne?” Dallon asked. Ryan nodded with a grin. “Do you mind if I,” Dallon motioned to him. “Go on ahead, I would do the same,” he grinned. Dallon leaned over to smell his neck. “Well I must say that is amazing, you are going to have to get me some the next time you go,” Dallon laughed. He leaned back over to sniff his neck again, entranced by the smell.

Ryan was giggling from the breath of Dallon’s dancing across his skin. Brendon stood behind the couch gasping softly but quietly so they didn’t hear. “Yes I shall get you some,” He nods with a grin still on his lips as Dallon had moved back. “Well i have your plates.” Brendon interrupted as he rested them on the table it was hard to balance three plates at one time. He then quickly scurried to the kitchen getting some wine. He knew Ryan was the flirty type and meant not as much as most did when he did so but it still made him just a tad bit jealous. Soon he returned with glasses for everyone and found a spot between the two wanting to keep distance from them.

Dallon scooted over as Brendon dropped between them. The way that Brendon had dropped himself in between them it was like he wanted them apart. It’s not like Brendon could be jealous. He was the one making a porn video with Ryan, not him. Dallon looked at Brendon for a second trying to read his thoughts, but then lost interest. Brendon isn’t jealous. He took a sip of his wine before looking over Brendon to look at Ryan. “So Ryan, you seem like you would have a lot of stories, you must share some of them,” Dallon said enthusiastically. 

Brendon had caught Dallon looking to him suspiciously and shrugged to him. He hated how oblvious he was that he just allowed Ryan to be that flirty even having his face pressed into his neck. He chewed on his lip hoping his best friend was swooning his boyfriend. “This depends on what kind you are looking for, my experiences with the videos i do or better yet me and Brendon. Now those are great ones.” He nods giggling into his hand. “Like the one time we were introduced to a sex toy.” Brendon blushed a bright pink. He distracted his lips by taking a sip of his wine.

Dallon laughed. “Well Brendon didn’t seem to have any troubles with that,” he smiled. He winked at Brendon and kissed his temple. Ryan looked at Brendon with a shocked expression. “Since when are you a bottom,” he said with a smile. “For as long as I have known this boy, he has always been the topping kind of person. You must really be changing him,” he said. “Let’s hope it’s for the better,” Ryan laughed. Dallon was absolutely loving Ryan’s energy. “Why are you being such a grumpy face,” Dallon said as he looked over at Brendon. “Are you embarrassed that all of your secrets are coming out,” he laughed.

Brendon was not enjoying this and was sinking into the couch. He wished it would just swallow him. He wasn’t supposed to be the teased one and little boy that was Ryan, always had been. He had a scowl on his face that was for sure was a dark shade of red, he knew. “Fuck off,” he grumbled crossing his arms. “Maybe i just wanted to try it out Ry. Plus how am I supposed to top with a giant like him?” he raised a brow nudging Dallon with his elbow. “At least i can man up and be a top sometimes.” he stuck his tongue out at him. Sure he was acting like a child but he didn’t care much because he was not liking how much they were having fun together. This was Brendon and Ryan’s thing to pick on others in a playful way but it was being turned around on him. He wasn’t liking how easy they got along next he knows they are doing a job together.

“My length has never seemed to bother you before,” Dallon said turning to face Brendon. Ryan bursted out laughing. “I bet, a tall man like yourself,” he said. Dallon smiled at Ryan, before turning back to Brendon. “Just relax. You wanted me to get along with Ryan, and I feel like we are,” he turned to Ryan who nodded in agreement. “So, since this one is being so moody,” Dallon motioned his eyebrows over at Brendon. “Why don’t you tell me funny stories about other people you have worked with. Like who has the smallest penis in the industry?” Dallon asked. “You mean besides Brendon,” Ryan laughed. “Oh I am just joking. Brendon here has a pretty impressive penis, as we both know. I would have to say Tyler Joseph, but that is only because he is a bottom. Plus it still is a pretty big ding a ling,” Ryan said. Dallon thought that it would be awkward but he and Ryan were getting along much better than he had hoped.

Brendon rolled his eyes huffing. He was not enjoying this so he decided to pick at his dinner keeping his attention them. “Hush it Dally.” The nickname made Ryan cock a brow but he didn’t tease further sensing the mood Brendon was in. Brendon was relieved of that Ryan knows Brendon gives everyone a pet name. That was what he did and the reason for Ryro. “That was not supposed to be told,” He pointed his fork accusingly at him. “But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Y’know he’s got the weirdest fetishes don’t get me started on him and cats.” He shivered at the thought. Ryan nodded quickly. “Yes I remember watching that video of him and Joshua Dun. You wouldn’t believe it unless you saw it. They are impressive young men, started around the same year me and Beebo did.” Oh, great Brendon thought he used the nickname no way Dallon’s letting that one slide. It was only come up with since Ryro was invited i had to have one too. Personally Brendon would argue Ryro sounded so much cuter but cute would always be associated with this guy and not Brendon.

“Beebo? Beebo Urie,” Dallon laughed looking at Brendon. “Oh my gosh, that is just too good,” he smiled. He could tell that Brendon was starting to lighten up and he kissed him on the cheek. “Tyler and Josh with all of their fetish videos. I feel like I have only seen one, but I was so disturbed that I stopped,” Dallon said. Luckily Brendon only did regular gay porn, and not the darker fetish ones. Dallon turned and looked at Ryan. “So did you get laid last night? Or did the pizza guy only want to do his job,” he asked. He burst out laughing as he thought of their crazy phone calls from yesterday.

“Yep and Ryro can take all the credit for that one.” Brendon said in a slightly annoyed tone to show his disgust towards the nickname. Ryan bowed proudly with a grin. “Be glad you have never finished one,” Ryan nods laughing. Ryan himself hadn’t done many fetish ones maybe a few but they were no where near as bad as Josh and Tyler’s. Brendon stayed far from those and if he would do anything to weird he’d only do it with Ryan. He wouldn’t even do things like that with his ex Spencer. “I knew that had to be you,” Ryan huffed sitting up straighter. “I had like some crazy man at my house. That was the one from Pizza Hut but the Domino’s guy he gave me some pretty deep.” He winked teasingly. “So, you got laid you're implying?” Brendon asks which Ryan nods in reply. “Honey how could i have given up on that chance. Don’t worry he was clean and of age I checked. You had to have said something good to him.”

“Oh trust me, Beebo over here is a master of dirty talk,” Dallon emphasised the nickname. “And they say pizza can’t equal happiness,” Dallon joked. He started to eat the salmon that he hadn’t even touched since Brendon brought it out. “So I did see your sex tape, and I have to say it was mighty good,” Ryan said. “Dallon, honey, you went into the wrong profession,” he winked. Dallon shrugged and looked down at his plate. “Brendon was just as shy when I started him in the business, but look at him now. I’m sure that if you are feeling nervous me and you could do a video, get rid of all those butterflies,” he said. “Maybe, seems like an interesting combo,” Dallon said without thinking. He gulped down more of his wine without making eye contact with Brendon.

“Years of practice.” he smirks wincing a bit at the terrible nickname. Brendon had finished his dinner already while the others were making fun. Now all he had was the little amount left of his wine which he almost spewed out of his mouth hearing what Ryan was saying. He thought his ears were messed up when Dallon said maybe. Brendon was furious if anyone was doing a porn with Dallon it would be only him. He wouldn’t show his anger though as much as he wanted. “Ryro,” he nudged him in the side. “You’re such a player. Dallon couldn’t possibly keep up with you.” He joked and wished so badly he could just scream at them. “Let’s just stick to you and me, but since were on the topic of videos. What were your ideas for our one coming up since Dallon’s here.”

Dallon looked at Brendon, shocked that he just changed the subject like that. “Well I’m not saying I’m going to be a pornstar. I’m just saying if I were, it wouldn’t only be with you. I mean we’re dating but you are still going to suck Ryan’s dick in two days,” Dallon said sharply. He took another sip of wine. “Well being a pornstar has it’s pros and cons,” Ryan awkwardly laughed trying to break the thick tension in the room. “But it’s more pros than cons,” Dallon practically hissed. “Does anyone want more wine, I know I need some. Better yet, let me get the vodka,” Dallon said in a sarcastically cheerful voice. He grabbed the bottle and filled his cup up till it was almost full. “Would you like some Ryan?” Dallon asked. “Actually, I think I might be leaving soon. I don’t want to cause any trouble,” he said. “Oh no don’t stress it, Brenny over here just doesn’t know how to have a good time,” Dallon laughed, sarcasm dripping off his every word. He filled both their glasses with the clear liquid.

Brendon wasn’t expecting this turn of events avoiding it really. “But you aren’t one so if you did in fact do a video with Ryan that’s not counted as your job.” He says tone rising and becoming harsh now. He grabbed the bottle rather snatching it and pouring his own glass. He felt as if venom was pumping through his veins as he heard the way he used his nickname. He was angry with him to use his job against him that's what everyone did, that’s what spencer did. “Ask Ryro i know how to have lots of fun and you know what.” Brendon had enough he couldn’t stay with him like this. He stood up rather quickly and this is what Dallon deserved he did this once to him why couldn’t he do it back to the model. “You only have only a few options Dally boy. Either you go ahead and have your own shot with Ryan, quit the shit because i don’t complain about your job, or i go spend the night somewhere and who depends on your answer to option number one.” 

“Jesus Brendon this was all just hypothetically speaking, you had to make this shit. I was never going to actually sleep with Ryan. The only reason I give you shit is because you actually fuck people, I don’t fuck people when I model with them. Why is it that I can’t do anything, let alone light flirting with anyone, but you get to fuck everyone. Why are you acting like such a slutty hypocrite?” Dallon said. He didn’t want it to come out as forcefully as it had, but everything he said was true. “I think I am leaving now,” Ryan said standing up. “Please Ryan don’t go,” Dallon begged turning towards Ryan. He didn’t want to anger Brendon, but Dallon looked so desperate that he had to sit down. “Would you just stop being a bitch and starting taking a joke,” He said glaring at Brendon. He was so sick and tired of his shit.


	5. The rest of this massive fic p2

“Excuse me,” He got into his face. “Do you think i like this job Dallon? It sucks because everyone just assumes the worst of you. Yeah your job maybe innocent but like I said that first day we aren’t exactly so different.” He stepped back and walked towards the door not able to handle the truth. The truth was all he needed but it hurt too bad and he needed the pain to go away. “Ryan were still doing the video but Dallon it's over I’ve come to realized you are just like Spencer.” He hissed these last words like venom on his tongue and slammed the door leaving them. Ryan turned to Dallon. “I’ve never known beebo to be so harsh, I’m sorry honey, but that i guess is good for you. He never did that to Spencer like that. He only did some what towards me.” Since Ryan had known Brendon he never got as angry as he had with Dallon. Brendon always told him arguing with someone about his occupation wasn’t worth an effort if they didn’t see eye to eye.

Dallon felt his blood boiling. He wanted to go out and scream at Brendon. So he did. He ran out leaving Ryan on the couch. “HEY ASSHOLE! COME GET YOUR SLUT CLOTHES,” Dallon yelled, not caring who heard. He ran to his room and grabbed all of Brendon’s stuff. He threw them in the muddy grass. He wanted to slap Brendon in the face, he wanted to yell at him until his voice was raw. But when the porn star walked back over to him, he only wanted to cry. “You know I really pity you. I just wanted to love you, and just like with Spencer you screwed it up. So when you are old and alone and the porn business doesn’t want your saggy junk, and you ask yourself how did i become so pathetic? It’s all because of you,” Dallon said with a even level of calmness. He turned and went back inside without a second glance. He turned and smiled at Ryan who was just sitting on the couch. “Well I guess I am single now,” Dallon said. He pulled Ryan into a deep kiss fuleing all of his hate into temptation.

Brendon turned in a fury as he heard Dallon scream to him. He wasn’t planning on getting his clothes really he just wanted to leave them as a reminder. He bent down picking up his muddy mess of clothes best he could. When he turned back to Dallon he for sure would kick him in the nuts but when he turned back to the model he wouldn’t be able to do it. “I think i could almost say the same to you. See you at the conference hope you have fun with him. He’s a sappy drunk after you fuck .” he turned away just as the hot tears burned down his cheeks. 

Ryan grinned widely into those lips knowing he could have the best sex with an angry man like Dallon. He wasn’t doing this to hurt Brendon he was drunk by now already on his second glass of vodka while they argued. When he drank the first Ryan Ross symptom was hornyness. He succumbed to anything sexual when he was drunk. No matter the sexual matter which was why he never drank often unsure if he would end up with someone crazy the only way he did was if he could trust who he was with. In this case he could.

Dallon tried to focus on just Ryan but his thoughts kept drifting back to Brendon. Brendon had a better kiss, a hotter touch, and more than likely a better fuck. But he wasn’t going to focus on that. He kissed Ryan harder just wanting this to be over already. He was swift in the removal of their clothes. But when he pressed their bodies back together being skin to skin with Ryan wasn’t the same as being skin to skin with Brendon. He knew that Ryan was probably too drunk to realize any of this. Ryan was good, but together Dallon just didn’t feel right.

Ryan just lost himself in Dallon’s movements he really didn’t do much he was in a way not there only wanting to be fucked by anyone. If Brendon had been with this model and slept with him a few times from his guessing he had to be good. Dallon wasn’t much into this to his realization and he wasn't like that so much. “Dallon could i make this anymore better for you?” he asked running his hand along his cheek. “You don't seem to be enjoying this much babe.”

Dallon smiled his best fake smile. “You are perfect,” he growled. He went back to kissing him ignoring the gnawing feeling in his gut telling him this was all wrong. He flipped Ryan over but his ass wasn’t as good and plump like Brendon’s. He missed his Bootyesus, but he wasn’t about to admit it. The only way to get rid of feeling was to do it rough. “I have some cuffs that I never got to use, how would you like to try them out?” he grinned looking up at Ryan. 

Ryan felt a bit better as Dallon called him perfect. This gave him butterflies in his stomach always getting blushy when a man commented to his appearance. He shook his butt to Dallon but felt a little self conscious because Brendon for sure had the better bottom but he knew he at least had a cute face and could always go that route with Dallon. “Yes I’d that a lot. Is there anything i should call you, i wouldn’t like to just call you Dallon.” He gave him a cute smile hoping that cologne would work its magic like it did in a way before.

“Ma-,” Dallon stopped. He was going to say master, because Brendon always called him master, but this wasn’t Brendon, this was Ryan. “Call me Daddy, like Daddy Dallon,” he said. He picked up Ryan and dropped him in the bed. He walked over to the box that has recently been opened. He fetched out two pairs of cuffs and locked Ryan’s hands to the bed post. He placed the keys on the end table. “Now whatever you do, don’t cum until I tell you,” Dallon said with force. He broke out into a grin. “Let’s get this party started,” he said.

Ryan nodded with a bright pink blush to his cheeks. “Okay Daddy Dallon,” saying that made him giggle. He lay back on the bed holding back his drunk giggles by biting his lip. He allowed Dallon to cuff him like an obedient boy but he wouldn’t play that for long he would tease him for sure and be naughty. “What ever you say,” he smirks naughtily knowing he would make him get angry and fuck him harder. “yes please.”

Dallon placed kisses down his chest until he came to his dick. He took it in his mouth while his hand pumped at the bottom. He used his other hand to grip hard on his ass. “I know how we would have some fun. He grabbed a butt plug from the box and rubbed some lube on the top. “Just to get you ready,” he winked. He shoved it in as he began to bob his head again. He deepthroated his penis wanting to make him squirm. He felt Ryan’s hips thrust up as if he wasn’t going to make it. “Don’t fucking cum,” he stared into Ryan’s eyes. “Use those porn skills of yours,” he grinned.

Ryan squirmed all over the bed which caused the restraints to rub into his into his wrists. He had a large grin on his face and a moan escaped his lips as Dallon continued touching him everywhere. He never had someone give him all of this so easily, normally needing to beg. He even was shocked by the lube this being nothing he was used. “You don’t need to be so gentle with me,” he squirmed making the butt plug push in deeper causing him to moan louder. Ryan’s hips came up and he was going to cum. He could held it longer he knew how but he looked to Dallon’s eyes with a devilish grin as he came.

Dallon spit out Ryan’s cum and smirked at him. Normally he would swallow, but he wasn’t like that with Ryan. Ryan was just sex, and that is probably all he would really be. “Well I would be rougher with you if you wouldn’t fucking cum,” Dallon laughed. Brendon would listen, he wouldn’t be so playful. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea, but it was too far to turn back. He gripped Ryan’s thighs, digging his nails slightly into them. “Don’t cum,” he said. He flipped his body so that they were 69ing.

Ryan bite his lip roughly as he had the cum on his face now. He wished to get the cum off his face because he knew it was smearing his makeup. He tried to not think of that as he licked some off his lips seductively. “alright I won’t cum no more Daddy, just please be rough.” he begged with a small cute pout. Ryan moaned at the nails digging into his thighs.

He moaned as Ryan began to suck his dick. I mean he was no Brendon, but he was still a pornstar and Dallon was more than okay with that. To stop his own moans he began to suck hard on Ryan’s dick. When Ryan stopped to moan, Dallon would slap his thighs forcing him to go on. Once Dallon was pleased enough he climbed off of Ryan. He flipped him over so that his arms were crossed. He grabbed the rest of the box’s stuff.and brought it next to the bed. He shoved in a bright pink dildo and pumped it deeper. After a while he shoved his own dick in along with the dildo. “Oh fuck,” he moaned as he thrusted his hips forward. He shoved himself in deeper. He raked his fingernails across Ryan’s back leaving marks here and there. “Oh my god you're so tight,” Dallon moaned.   
Ryan sucked him roughly licking his tongue along his shaft. He couldn’t do too much more than one part a time because all he had was his mouth but he did his best with what he had using his porn star skills. Occasionally Ryan had to let out moans but each time Dallon slapped him hard and he had to continue. He hoped to please him soon becoming out of breath and his throat became sore. He panted heavily as he was now face down ass up. It was becoming difficult to hold back his cum with the intense pressure of the dildo and Dallon’s dick. “DADDY!!” He started to scream out his moans. The scratches making his ass shove hard back into Dallon his hands became raw from the restraints. He so badly wanted to cum and be rid of the cuffs.

Dallon thrusted harder and harder pulling Ryan farther towards him. He slapped his ass as he thrusted the pleasure unimaginable. “Don’t fucking cum yet,” Dallon practially yelled, his moans getting louder and louder. Dallon pulled the dildo out and thrusted in a couple more times. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He flipped Ryan back over and climbed up so that his crotch was in his face. He came onto Ryan’s mouth, moaning with pleasure. “Now you can come,” He instructed.

Ryan didn’t know how he could just hold it much longer. He started to whimper softly the pleasure beginning to hurt but he was enjoying it in a way also. He wouldn’t be so weak and nodded quickly to Dallon not able to say anything. He sighed in relief that the dildo was removed it now becoming less painful. He kept the liquid in his mouth not sure whether to swallow or spit but he had to release then and there glad to relieve himself.

“Swallow,” he said. Once he was satisfies he switched back into normal Dallon. He unlocked Ryan’s handcuffs and kissed the bruises that had been formed on Ryan’s wrist. He kissed Ryan’s knuckles, just the way Brendon had kissed his. As much as he had enjoyed the sex, Dallon just wanted to be alone. “You can spend the night, or you can go, it’s up to you,” he tried to make sure that he didn’t slip his bias into it. He was hoping that Ryan would choose to go home, but he didn’t know Ryan well enough, to know what he would choose.

Ryan nodded and gulped down the warm liquid the taste still on his tongue from leaving it there for so long. He smiled sweetly at how nice Dallon was being the kisses feeling nice to his raw skin. Here came the second Ryan Ross symptom being sappy attached and emotional. Dallon had been warned before he left. Ryan pouted right away getting all upset. “I can’t go home, I’m way too sore just let me sleep on the couch. I’m sorry i wasn’t good enough to deserve to stay.” he began to sniffle. This is what Brendon was talking about that Ryan maybe a good sex machine but afterwards he’d get hurt if you didn’t let him stay. Brendon though figured that a good move Ryan had though since it got him a place to crash.

‘Hey of course you are good enough. You are always good enough,” Dallon said. He kissed the top of Ryan’s hands. “You better not get up from this bed. I will not make you sleep on the couch,” he said. He climbed into bed next to Ryan so that he would wrap his arms around Ryan. It ws nowhere near how perfect he and Brendon were, but he would make it work for Ryan. “I did you good didn’t I,” he whispered as he placed small kisses up and down Ryan’s neck, making sure to kiss on the tiny bite marks that he had left behind. Dallon had never been that rough with anyone before and in that moment he was glad that it was with Ryan and not with Brendon.

Ryan smiled softly glad that he wasn’t so upset with him. The words making him blush now and the kisses too. “I won’t,” he mumbles still sniffling as he curls into Dallon. His body was aching all over with each little movement and he had never actually experienced something with such a painful aftermath as this. “Yes you did Daddy.” he assures the kisses helping ease the pain. No wonder Brendon had fallen head over heels for Dallon. Ryan now knew why but he’d have to stay back but not yet he wouldn’t just yet. He could use this plus addition while it lasted. “Daddy,” He pouts whimpering softly. “It hurts.”

“I’m sorry baby, let me kiss it,” Dallon said. He kissed over the bite marks and kissed his back where the scars were. He felt guilty with each kiss of his lips on Ryan’s skin. He tried to tell himself it was because he had hurt Ryan too much. He tried to tell himself that if he would make the sick feeling in his stomach go away. But he knew the reason he felt guilty was because he felt like he was cheating on Brendon. He tried to tell himself that there was nothing him to cheat on, but his stomach wouldn’t listen. He continued to softly kiss all of Ryan’s marks, blocking out the mess in his head.

“Thank you,” He said with a sad smile. The kisses only made him feel a bit better. He hated this pain but it was worth it in the end. It did feel amazing at the time and he hoped he would be able to walk the next morning but he doubted that. With each kiss he tried to remain still so he wouldn’t become sore again. He brushed a hand through Dallon’s hair he could sense by the way he moved with his lips something was wrong. “You don’t have to be so worried Daddy, I’m not making you commit to anything. I will do anything for you babe but you don’t have to do one thing for me but a painkiller would be helpful.”

Of course,” Dallon smiled. He walked out into the kitchen and went to the medicine drawer. As he got Ryan’s glass of water ready, he saw the vodka sitting half full on the table. He grabbed it with his other hand. “This is for you, so you feel better,” he smiled handing Ryan the water and pills. “And this is for me so I feel better,” he took a swig. It burned passing through his throat and it warmed his belly. As he turned he saw the maid’s costume sitting lonely on the floor. Without hesitation, Dallon scooped it up and dropped it in the trash bin. He poured a some of the vodka on it before crawling back in bed next to Ryan.

Ryan sighed as he waited for Dallon to return. He wished he could have fallen asleep but being sore distracted him. He felt like a wuss being so pitiful towards Dallon. He took the pills and water without hesitation. “Thanks,” he says hoping they’d work. “you mustn’t drink that all by yourself. I think I could use some too.” he motioned to the vodka bottle when Dallon returned to the bed. He couldn’t help himself from cuddling him the moment he got back in bed. He just always needed to feel someone not just have their presence known.

Dallon passed the vodka bottle over to Ryan. He cuddled up to him. He loved cuddling, but he never got the chance to fully experience it not getting sexual, when he was with Brendon. He didn’t feel like being alone, and with Ryan he didn’t feel alone. Brendon placed small kisses on Ryan wanting to see his pink blush. “You know you’re pretty good at your job,” Dallon said imitating himself from earlier. Except this time he was more confident, and said it like it was the truest thing on the planet.

Ryan happily swigged down a large mouthful. The warm sense down his throat and to his stomach already seeming to help the pain. He was glad Dallon succumbed to the cuddling as no one really ever had before. At least not like Dallon was now. Ryan blushed fiercely to Dallon’s comment as he did so many times before. This though sounded more real to him and less just to make him feel better and out of sympathy. “I believe you picked the wrong profession,” He giggled back to his old flirty self just with a little booze to make him extra giggly. This was the last Ryan Ross symptom the silly flirt, most people’s favorites.

“I’d have to agree. If everyone was like you, I would have a lot more fun,” Dallon smiled. He kissed each of Ryan’s red cheeks. “You are so adorable, I believe I picked the wrong pornstar,” even as Dallon said it, he knew he was lying. Brendon may have been an asshole, but he wouldn’t trade their short time for anything. He kissed Ryan hoping that he wouldn’t make any comments on it.

“Oh I’m sure you would,” He grins loving this moment enjoying it while it lasted. Ryan wouldn’t let that go without a comment there was no way. “i may be adorable but i know you wouldn’t choose me over beebo.” He giggles always loving the way the nickname of his best friend. “I know all about him and i would choose him too. no matter his bitch and slut moves. He’s a very confused boy. He choose one good model though. i’ll give him that one.” He said attaching their lips again his lips tasting of vodka so delicious unlike lips he’s ever had before. His intoxicated mind over exaggerated their goodness even more.

Dallon shifted uncomfortably while Ryan talked about Brendon. He didn’t want to think about him anymore. With the sex and the alcohol, and the maid’s dress in the trash, if he heard his name again he was going to start crying. He kissed Ryan back, glad the the conversation was ending. He knew that after tomorrow they probably wouldn’t be more than an awkward one night stand. But he knew that with the way Ryan was attached to him it wasn’t going to be as easy as he had thought. He tried to pull away slightly, but Ryan would just drag him back down to his lips. 

Ryan couldn’t stop kissing his addicting lips. They made him feel so much better and forget about the pain. He was so out of a sober state that he figured Dallon was teasing with him. He tugged at his hair pulling him closer. “I need this Daddy,” he said in a cute way giggling. “It makes me feel oh so better. Your lips taste so good I don’t know how Bren could have just left you.”

 

As much as Dallon wanted to pull away, he was too nice of a guy to disappoint Ryan. He kissed him until those words fell off his lips. He pulled away, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. “You know what, I am feeling super tired,” Dallon yawned. “I think I am going to hit the hay,” he faked a smile, knowing Ryan was too drunk to suspect anything. He placed a soft kiss on Ryan’s lips before turning around and away from Ryan. He tried to stay calm and just fall asleep, but he couldn’t stop the hot tears that began to trickle down his face. He was sure to hold in his sniffles so that Ryan wouldn’t try to look at him. After a short period of time of just crying, he was finally able to sleep. He welcomed sleep like a warm hug. It was the only time where he didn’t have to think.

Ryan got a little upset when Dallon had pulled away but he knew both were exhausted. Dallon had done a lot surveying Ryan’s body you’d be able to say so. He almost began to whine again when he turned away but held it back. Dallon had done a lot for him that he would have to live with him turning away now. While he either slept or stared at the wall Ryan decided to play with his lips finding it amusing of the noises they made. He wasn’t able to sleep just yet still in his silly state of mind that would soon reach its end.

Brendon needed someone he knew couldn’t say no at least he didn’t think Spencer would say no. He dialed his ex’s number and right away it went to voice mail. “Hey this is Spencer Smith, if you are trying to get ahold of me I’m probably off fucking my boyfriend,” He heard himself punching Spencer a muffled ouch. “Fuck off.” The voicemail ending. It made the tears fall more hearing that voice mail they made long ago after they had been dating for a month. The only person left to contact was someone random in his contacts because he couldn’t be alone tonight knowing Dallon had Ryan. To his surprise someone had texted him first before he could choose. Even more surprising it was men he never thought would need him again. ‘Need you again hope you can make it wear/bring what you’d like’ This was sent from Pete Wentz and most likely he was still with his husband Patrick Stump. He knew what they wanted and that must be a threesome. Brendon was ready for that he would honestly go for that right now.

Patrick was quite high since Pete decided they test out weed brownies. Patrick had too many that's for sure and was acting different than normal. He laid back on the bed nude and running his hand through his hair repeatedly. “ohh petey,” he moaned out as if they were having sex that moment. “get that brendon boy to come back.” Pete looked at him with a wide grin. Patrick wasn’t the type to want anything like that normally. They’d only needed Brendon to spice things up on occasion in their sex life. They stumbled on an ad one afternoon that was a good find since after all it was Brendon Urie the porn star. Pete couldn’t say no to bringing him over missing this side of his husband.

Brendon rushed home needing something to ease the pain that Dallon caused. Sex had always seemed the answer and a threesome with these guys would be perfect. When he got home he stuffed a shit ton of sex toys in a backpack and wore a black mini skirt and signature stockings. His shirt was a black lace crop top, he made sure the outfit showed his nice ass and a little bit of his stomach. He drove over there with the backpack at his feet as he rang the doorbell.

Pete wore only his boxers since him and Patrick didn’t get very far due to the sloppiness from the drugs. “I’ll be right back love,” He nodded pulling back from his husband to get the door. He swung open the door to find Brendon in his typical choice in outfits for times like these. “Patrick’s in the bedroom.” He nods for him to come in. He wobbled down the hall as he lead Brendon back to the room.

Brendon already knew where to go being here a few times before. He looked around seeing the place was just like before oddly clean and organized for being home to two men. Pete’s eyes looked bloodshot meaning it wasn’t alcohol but drugs. Brendon wasn’t a drug kind of guy so he would pass on that. They had a smell that he would rather not have left on him. When they entered the room Brendon gulped at the sight. He wasn’t intoxicated and this was something he didn’t expect to see. He grabbed a bottle of vodka from the nightstand and took a long drag.

Patrick was blindfolded and strapped down on the bed with leather restraints. He had fluffy white kitten ears and a matching kitten tail butt plug that had a gray tip. He moved on the bed trying to move so the butt plug would give him pleasure but the restraints kept that from happening. Pete quietly walked over to him and whispered something to his ear making him pull even more. He only had a little blush to his cheeks and Pete put a little pink ball to keep him from talking anymore.

Brendon watched licking his lips as Pete glided his lips along Patrick’s body. He was hating how Pete didn’t give him a task to do. He decided to continue drinking on the vodka and would wait for a command. It was hard to just watch and not get involved but he knew if he did something it would ruin Pete’s movements and Patrick would in return get himself a punishment because he would protest. Brendon knew Pete’s punishments to be painful in a pleasuring way but you wouldn’t want to go through that right at the start.

Pete would only allow his lips to brush against Patrick’s skin. He would only give him the pleasure of his breath. Anytime Patrick tried to get more Pete moved to a less soft spot but would move back to that spot again over time. The longer he stayed still the more Pete let his lips linger. Soon he moved back without telling and called Brendon over with a come-hither motion using his finger.

Brendon dropped the bottle back on the table spilling a little on to the floor. He then let his bag slip onto the floor. His steps were a little off balanced due to the vodka but he managed. He bit his lip in a sexual manner ready for whatever Pete would have him do. “You always wear the sexiest things,” Pete whispered into his ear as he glided the top down his shoulder. Brendon shuttered at the feeling of his breath as he let his eyes shut. “I’m always so nervous of just ripping them off, you look so good in them.” He kissed his collarbone sucking lightly.

Patrick could hear them softly and the lost feeling of Pete made him pull again and the bell in the gag rang as he pulled harder this time. He stopped instantly as he heard the chime. That meant Pete would clearly punish him in some way for being quite. Patrick didn’t know when Pete would come he was very quiet in his steps and he wasn’t able to see either. Pete didn’t bother to move away from Brendon just yet. He needed to finish with Brendon.

Pete took all of Brendon’s clothes leaving a few nips on his skin as he did so. He let his moans get pass his lips in a tease to Patrick, who did exactly what he wanted him to. The bell in the gag chimed which would fuel Pete’s anger. Pete went to pull away but Brendon pulled him by the waist. “Wait Master,” He said innocently with a little giggle. “I haven’t undressed you yet.” He licked his lips and slowly bent down hooking his fingers on his boxers. As he went down the boxers came with. His tongue stuck out slightly so it would brush along his skin.

A shock went through Pete’s body as Brendon’s tongue barely graced him. He got him to stand with a finger on his chin and pushing up. “Good now to show our big boy not too disobey.” Pete grinned taking Brendon’s wrist and pulling him to the bed where Patrick lay. Patrick heard those words and let a small whimper. If Brendon would be to be an assistant in his punishment it would only mean it was going to be a nasty one.

Brendon followed Pete over to the bed ready for anything. Pete leaned over Patrick whispering something to his ear and by the looks of it it was naughty. Brendon was to grab the clamps in his bag and fasten them to Patrick as Pete used the whip a few times to his stomach. He got the clamps on making them as tight as Pete told him. It was slightly hard as Pete was whipping him causing him to move. “It’s okay big boy,” He says softly. “I’ll be able to give you lots of pleasure while master does what he wants.”

Patrick whimpered with each smack trying his hardest not to let go of the gag. He nodded to Brendon’s offer to ease the pain. “Please get the wax ready baby boy.” Pete ordered as he set the whip down. “Yes Master.” Brendon replied getting up and going to warm the wax. Pete leaned over Patrick kissing the red marks he had left. “Now no more talking big boy.” He said and Patrick nodded in response. He kissed his neck leaving a few hickeys to distract the sting of the whip marks.

Brendon waited for the wax sitting on the counter next to the stove. He had snuck a vibrator to play with while he waited. He turned it on to its highest setting before shoving it into his self. He bit down hard on his lip so he wouldn’t be heard by Pete or Patrick. He thought of Dallon to his surprise as he pushed it deeper. He couldn’t stop himself from cumming. He knew he could hide it well so he wasn’t worried too much. He cleaned himself and grabbed the wax now that it was all ready.

Pete teased him by tugging on the tail and moving it around. He took the gag out allowing Patrick to let his moans be heard. Just before he was going to start rubbing himself Brendon came back with the wax. “Master,” He says in a sort of panting manner. “I’ve got the wax ready sir.” Pete takes the container and takes a small sniff of him. He can smell sex on him and a low growl comes out of his mouth. “Baby Boy played without Master and Big Boy.” He said it in a tone that would make him feel bad. Stuff happened and yeah.

Dallon groaned gripping his head hearing his heart beat in his ears. He stumbled out of bed and crawled over to the toilet. He vomited the contents of his stomach till it felt empty, and his throat burned. He wiped his mouth with a spare towel before attempting to stand up. As he stood, the world spun and he was sure he would drop back to the ground, but stayed up He hobbled over to the bed which was now empty minus a single note lying on the bed. “Last night was amazing! Call me back Daddy so we can meet up tonight!” At the bottom was his phone number and way too many xos. He wasn’t sure whether or not he would call, he wasn’t sure. He placed it on his nightstand for now, and started to get ready for the conference. The conference with him, the one person he did not want to see. He was tempted to skip and sleep more, but Vivian would have his ass if wasn’t on time. He slipped into some clean clothes, and put on his sunglasses. On his way out he grabbed a water bottle, painkillers, and some breath mints. As he got closer and closer, he felt like he was driving towards his own funeral. 

Brendon was awoken but the sweet smell of breakfast cooking. He was glad he hadn’t needed any of those brownies last night because he knew today he had to go to that conference. He got up off the couch a bit sore and he had a vivid memory of last night making him blush as he sat down at a kitchen table. Patrick slide over a plate filled with pancakes, hashbrowns, and sausage patties. “Thanks man,” he smiled as Pete too soon found a spot with a plate in front of him. Patrick then got them orange juice and sat himself down. The room had a comfortable silence to it as Brendon hurried to eat. “Well i have to hit the road early Gentle men, i have a conference for my job.” Patrick nodding understand as he stayed put but pete helped Brendon gather his things. “Hey, thanks for coming and all your a great pleasure to have over once and awhile. Here’s some cash, spend it on whatever and i’m not taking it back.” Pete said handing a wad of money over. Brendon nods stuffing it in his bag. “No problem you two are fun anyways,” he smirked and then went on to the dreaded conference. He couldn’t wait to see the damage of staying a night with Ryan Ross did to Dallon or just what Brendon Urie leaving him more precisely did.

“Judging by the fact that you guys came separately, and the fact you both look like shit, you are having troubles,” Vivian said as she typed on her computer. She didn’t even to turn to look at them to tell. Dallon shifted uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with Brendon. “Who and how much,” Vivian said. Dallon didn’t say anything looking down at his hands. He knew exactly what she was asking but he didn’t feel like telling Brendon. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Why did he give a fuck about what Brendon said. “I believe I asked you a question,” she said finally turning from her computer. “Ryan Ross and about a fourth a bottle of vodka, maybe a bit more,” he said proudly. He wanted to say that he had gotten Ryan Ross, and Brendon had gotten neither of them but he knew that Vivian wouldn’t take well to arguments. “Who and how much,” Vivan said turning to Brendon.

Brendon shrugged he was used to these accusations being who he was. He wouldn’t look to Dallon though only at Vivian and her clacking fingers on the keyboard. How could Vivian guess so much by them walking in must be a women thing he guessed. Ryan Ross and alcohol equaled sex for sure but what kind was not normally up to Ryan since he was a bottom. There was a million possibilities and Brendon only explored a few himself. He didn’t care anymore what Dallon did with his supposed best friend it was now his turn to tell. “Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump well they had weed brownies but i didn’t need any,” He was trying to tell Dallon that he didn’t need to be intoxicated to have a good time nor feel better. “I did have a nice breakfast though and got some money probably around 500 I’d say.”

Dallon snorted and held back a laugh. “You never need anything too hop into bed since you lost your decency a long time ago,” he smirked. Vivian snapped her fingers. “No fighting,” she said sharply. Dallon instantly fell silent not wanting to cross her. “I don’t care what happened last night, you guys broke up last night, or why you aren’t together. I just care about the magazines selling,” Vivian said. “Well you can’t expect us to-” he was silenced by a manicured finger. “You will pretend to be dating for at least three more weeks after the next issue comes out. You don’t have to live together, but you will have to go on public dates, and you will have to post more about each other on social media,” she said. Dallon gasped in shock. “No I will not do that,” Dallon said. “Then get out of my office Mr.Weekes,” she said calmly. “If what you have been working to keep for so long is not worth lying for a bit, then take your stuff and go. I hope the real world suits you well,” she said. Dallon was furious but he remained in his chair. Vivian was a bitch, but she was always right.

Dallon was lucky Brendon couldn’t charge at him right then and there or he would have been at his throat. He kept his lips sealed letting Vivian talk he wasn’t going to have her talk with Louis about his behavior because it would bite him in the ass. Faking a relationship came to Brendon easy since he had done it so many times such as spencer or having to a video or two with a man who didn’t exactly fit his type. “Sure I can do that,” Brendon shrugs. “I mean after all I’ve done it many times.” He picked at his fingernails not understanding why Dallon wouldn’t just do it. “You really need to grow a pair. Am I really that bad Dallon? At least I don’t sleep with a hoe bag like Ryan who honestly will sleep with anyone who comes a knocking.” What Brendon hated was being a porn star didn’t give him much of an advantage. He was dirt trash making a living from sex while Dallon lived the high mighty just off of pictures. Now he was starting to feel the tears coming realize his true worth as a person and it was beginning to look like nothing not even a speck of worth did Brendon have.

“Yes you are really that bad. Maybe if you could actually try trusting and not wanting sex so much you would be a better person,” he spat. Vivian would tell that something's needed to be let out so so let them fight for a bit. “The only reason I slept with Ryan was because my heart was broken, and Ryan wanted me. Ryan was kind enough to cuddle and make sure I was okay. Ryan actually cares,” they both knew it was a lie. Ryan might be attached for another day or two before losing interest. “And for a while I thought you did too, but if the second you don’t agree with what I do you decide the best way is to sleep with someone else, you couldn’t have cared too much,” he said. He choked back the tears that were begging to come. Why did he always have to waste his time with boyfriends. In the end none of them ever cared, and Dallon went back to what he always was, lonely. He just wanted to get out of that office. “Sure okay, I can do that,” Dallon nodded.

“It’s not that i fucking want it, i have an addiction okay? Just like an alcoholic would.” Maybe sex wasn’t supposed to be like that and do that to a person but it had to Brendon. It changed him into something he wished he wasn’t. “It's all I’ve known to make me feel better yeah i understand it will make me a terrible person but i can’t stop on a dime just for some guy i just met. Don’t expect me to be perfect.” Brendon let those hot tears burn down his cheeks he didn’t care who saw. It hurt like hell as it always would when he knew he had nothing good to say about his life. “Ryan care about you.” he scoffed this couldn’t be further from the truth. “He only shows that when he’s drunk off his ass and after sex. I know him and he doesn’t care for you like i do.” he let those words slip past his lips in a hushed voice he prayed Dallon did hear or at least say anything of them. Figuring he wouldn’t no longer be kind.

Dallon heard his last words and let them hang in the air. “If you care so much then why didn’t you meet me halfway,” Dallon said softly, his voice cracking. “I changed for you and you didn’t feel like doing the same. I guess I’m just some guy right? I mean there are a bunch more models who are probably less problematic,” Dallon said. Though he said it with a sarcastic tone he meant every word of it. He had been saying it was Brendon’s fault for not changing, but what if Dallon was just asking too much. He just wanted to be loved, but you can’t be loved by someone who doesn’t want it. “I loved you,” he whispered quietly. He was sure that no one had heard but he still turned away so he wouldn’t have to look at Brendon.

Brendon shrugged not sure why he didn’t try as hard as he could have. “honestly Dallon I don’t know, it’s second hand nature to me really. That’s what I’m used to in a relationship.” He shook his head trying to get the tears to go away. “Don’t you even say one mean thing about it. You aren’t some guy I’ve been with lots of different ones and you are the only one i actually hurt so bad over. I never do this.” That was it Brendon lost it he went straight over the edge. Dallon officially broke him he showed him what it felt to all those other guys he just left and destroyed without care in the world. It was the worse feeling ever and Brendon couldn’t even imagine anything making it go away. “I’m done after this I have to stay far away from everyone. I can’t hurt anyone else.” He was actually sobbing now something he hadn’t done in so long. Vivian would for sure say something about this whole outburst in her office.

Dallon stayed silent listening to Brendon’s sobs ringing in the air. Without thinking he turned and wiped off some of the tears. He wasn’t a heartless person, and he wanted them both to be happy. Vivian passed over a box of tissues. Dallon grabbed a couple and cleaned up Brendon’s face. After making sure that all of his tears were gone and his face wasn’t splotchy he turned and sat back in his chair, saying nothing. They sat in silence until Vivian finally broke it. “Just a little over one month, the magazine comes out in two weeks, and then you need to stay together just three more,” she said sympathetically. “Here I have a list of things you can do, like camping or a cruise, you can do one of them before we start shooting so that the tension is gone,” she grabbed a brochure for some exotic cruise to the Bahamas. “Go on the cruise, stay a night in the bahamas, and then come back. Do you think you can do that?” she asked.

Brendon felt so weak not being able to stop his own sobs but he couldn’t hold them back anymore. It felt way better to let them out then keep them in. He didn’t even stop Dallon from wiping them away since it did silence him. He couldn’t imagine that this man could be one moment the one to break him and the next to the one attempting to fix it. When Dallon cleaned up his face it was really hard for him not to burst into tears yet again but he composed himself. He wouldn’t dare mutter a thank you because he knew Dallon didn’t deserve one the way he treated him so a silence replaced the room. Brendon bit the inside of his cheek drawing blood and concentrated on the metalic taste of it to keep his mind from the ache in his chest. “I guess,” he practically whispered he didn’t even want to go at all knowing Dallon would have to be there. He needed a vacation though being a porn star he had to stay local. This cruise wasn’t going to be what he hoped it would be, the way he first imagined what it would be like.

Dallon gulped as Brendon agreed. He would have to say yes, it’s not like he could say no. But a cruise with Brendon, the guy who was ignoring him, and wouldn’t even say thank you. Dallon nodded and then began to mess with the zipper on his jacket. “Well I can get you on the one that comes in two days. Until then act like a couple,” Vivian said. Dallon quickly got up and walked out of the office. He felt light headed and was sure he was going to vomit. He stood outside of the building hunched over with his arms around his waist. He didn’t want Brendon to see him so weak, but he was so sick that he couldn’t move from his position. He stomach bunched and he groaned in pain. 

Brendon leaned on his elbow in the chair continuing his process of making his cheek raw. He didn’t understand why Vivian even asked the question it had to be a yes there was no option in declining. They had to do this in order to get some publicity. That was all Brendon would do now just concentrate on his career and get a good bonus. No more trying with love anymore for this porn star. “Thanks,” He directed to Vivian for setting up the cruise. She was doing quite a lot for them when she really could just make the whole leaked sex tape look like it was a scam Brendon set up. It would do fine for Dallon’s modeling but ruin Brendon’s pornography. Brendon stepped out into the fresh air that felt so much better than being inside that office. He looked over to his side to head to his car when he saw Dallon looking sickly. “I bet i have something in my glove box that could fix your problem,” He offered. “I have all kinds of remedies for hangovers stashed in there in case i had a good beating with a client.” He uses the word client since Dallon seems to want to see him as a low life prostitute.

“You really don’t have to,” Dallon said, but another groan escaped his lips. He wasn’t sure how he was going to drive home. It would be too awkward to ask Brendon, he would just have to figure it out himself. He tried to turn back to Brendon to grab the remedy, but that just resulted in him throwing up. He gagged as the acid burned in his throat. He hated the fact that he was barfing in front of Brendon. He probably looked pathetic. He wiped his mouth and tried his best to fix his hair that had flopped into his face. He just needed to get home.

Brendon sighed hating how Dallon just wouldn’t let him do something. The man looked like a car no more like a large monster truck had run him over multiple times. “Dallon quit acting like this,” he said it in a more angry tone than he meant honestly. It just frustrated him that Brendon would allow him to wipe his tears yet in return he couldn’t give him some medicine or something to help with his sickness at the moment. “Get in my car you're not driving home like this.” Brendon walked towards his car if Dallon didn’t need his help he would make the choice by getting in or not.

Dallon shifted his feet for a quick second before sitting in the car next to Brendon. “I promise not to barf in your car,” Dallon said awkwardly. He didn’t know what to say, so he looked out of the window. Although he didn’t want to act like nothing had ever happened, he didn’t want to have this amount of awkwardness when they were together. “I want to start over,” Dallon said. It came out louder than he had planned and a blush spread across his cheeks. “I just want this to not be awkward. So I am sorry. I am sorry for treating you like trash, because you aren’t. You are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met. I’m sorry for being too close with Ryan, even though I could tell you didn’t like it. And i’m sorry for not being the guy you were looking for,” Dallon said. He felt relief from getting it all off of his chest.

Brendon couldn’t help but laugh at the only thing Dallon could think to say. It was really silly of him to be worried about throwing up in his piece of junk for a car. “I could give two shits if you threw up in here just as long as it's not on me,” He nods starting to by instinct to head to his house not realizing yet. Brendon squirmed in his seat over the words start over. How could he just forgive him like that after all the things he said. He wasn’t like the gullible Ryan who you could sweep off their feet in the split of a second from things you said. “God you make it so easy to just give in to your words yet your actions since last night make it so hard to do just that. How do I know you're not just saying that?” He looks over at Dallon with a hard stare able to look away from the road being at a red light.

Dallon shrunk under Brendon’s stare. “Because last night I felt like shit doing anything without you,” he said honestly. He turned to break their long stare. “Look I am not asking us to date for real, neither of us are ready for that, I just want us to be friends,” he nodded. “I would rather have you as a good friend than as a bad boyfriend,” Dallon said with a blush. He hadn’t admit it till just now, but he just couldn’t see his life without Brendon Urie. Brendon was the reason that everything in his life was happening, and he feared how much he loved that. He wanted an interesting life with an interesting man, whether that be romantically or platonically. 

Brendon looked away now that the light was green. “And I’m supposed to know that how?” He shook his head breathing through his mouth in a stressful expression. Why couldn’t Dallon be a little more like Spencer when they broke up and just let the distance grow? Brendon didn’t want to keep his attachment with the model after this act they had to play. He was done with the aching feeling in his chest that still lingered when he was with him. He wanted the feeling to never return and staying friends with Dallon meant it would stay. “I don’t think i can do that. It will not work out the way you think it will. I can’t just be friends with you.” He had said it, admitted he had too much for Dallon and wouldn’t be able to just be friends.

Dallon dug his fingers into his hands. He bit back the tears that were close to coming. He was caught between sadness and anger. Brendon acted as if their break up was all because of Dallon. They were both guilty, both of their hands were dirty. Dallon didn’t press on, he just shifted his body so that he was not facing Brendon. “If you don’t want me in your life, then I won’t be in your life. Once this job is over, I will leave you alone,” he said, voice hoarse. He didn’t want to call it a job, even if it was fake he still held on to the hope of a relationship. It was never going to happen though, not if Brendon didn’t want to see him again. The cruise was going to be the hardest thing ever, but if Brendon could make it through without them being friends, Dallon would too.

Brendon wanted to just wanted to scream and tear his hair out. This wasn’t how he wanted him and Dallon to be like, this was all wrong. He wished for everything to come to the way it was in a different manner than it had. He never expected to feel like this over someone since he never had before he thought he was invincible but of course he wasn’t he should have known better than that. That was what Brendon wanted was for Dallon to just accept he couldn’t leave like that but his heart ached even more when he said that. “I do want you in my life Dallon. I do but then i just can’t handle the fact that,” he sighed not sure how to put this. “I’m not yours in the way i want to be yours. Do you get what i am trying to say?” He just wanted Dallon to get him understand for someone to. “I fell in love with you, there i said it. I hopelessly fell in love with the number one male model Dallon Weekes and i don’t know what to do about it because i am not as good as him in fact i am a porn star one of the most self centered bitches in the world. I can’t handle the ache i have for him because i’ve never felt this way before. I thought i was Superman but now i’ve found my kryptonite that male model Dallon Weekes the one i fell hopelessly in love with.”

Dallon wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know if it was a yes or a no, or a maybe. “I fell in love with you too,” he finally said. “You didn’t have to do anything. You just had to be there when I needed you,” he whispered. He looked over at Brendon looking into those big brown eyes. “You are no less of a person than I am. If I have ever made you feel like that, than I don’t deserve to be with you,” he couldn’t stop a couple of tears from slipping out. He cleaned himself up before continuing. “Maybe we can’t see eye to eye on everything, and we may have fallen in love before we were ready, but I am willing to salvage whatever is left, if you are,” Dallon held out his hand for Brendon. He wanted him to shake his hand, but at the same time he was scared that they would be back to going at each other. He quickly wiped away the sweat that was on his hand, before holding it back out.

He was absolutely right in what he was saying. Brendon for sure fell in love before Dallon even was in front of him in person. Just looking at those many magazines you wouldn’t believe this to be true but Brendon could feel something more than just an arousal from flipping through the pages. Something that nipped at his heart which only became more like a bite then a ache as he became more knowledgeable of the real person in those pictures. “No, i deserve to feel like that i needed it or else i wouldn’t feel human. i need to realize the way i make people feel, the way i should feel,” Brendon looked back to Dallon seeing those tears fall clenching at his heart. “I am.” He took Dallon’s hand not shaking it but holding it there on the console between the two of them. Then he looked up and realized he had turned into his own driveway not Dallon’s.

Dallon loved having Brendon’s hand in his, the soft feel of it. He realized it wasn’t enough, he wanted to prove how much he was willing to try this again. He turned to see what Brendon was looking at, and realized they were in front of his house. “Brendon go inside and put on a robe if you have one,” he commanded. He smiled and squeezed his hand. “Trust me you will love it,” Dallon grinned thinking of his plan. As Brendon went inside he got all the things ready that he needed. He waited giving Brendon some time to get dressed before he stepped out of the car. He turned on the music loud so that it blared up through Brendon’s windows. He didn’t have a stereo so he just held his phone in his hand. He walked closer to Brendon’s window, hoping that he would understand what he was doing.

“Okay,” Brendon said quizzically not sure why a robe would make a difference in anything but he didn’t object. He slowly let go of Dallon’s hand and went inside. He was kind of embarrassed that Dallon had to see the tiny little run down home he had to live in. He never took many people to his house due to this fact and hoped Dallon wouldn’t comment. He slipped into his messy room and to his surprise the robe wasn’t soiled with some substance but relatively clean and smelled of a clean linen. He turned his head to the side as he heard the faint of music playing and picked through the blinds. What he saw was this crazy lover boy outside his window blaring music, doing yet another romantic movie scene that he should have known. Instead of actually stepping out he decided to take a more movie scene approach and opens up his window peeking his head out. “Oh hey there lover boy,” he can’t help the wide grin on his lips. “Nice stereo you have.”

“I’m crazy about you,” he yells. He danced around to In Your Eyes with a loopy grin on his face. He set his phone down on Brendon’s hood before yelling back up to him. “Get your ass down here so I can dance with you,” he screamed. He wanted everyone to hear. He got Brendon back, and he wasn’t going to lose him this time. He turned up the volume so that it was practically blasting. As soon as Brendon walked out, he lifted him by his waist and turned him around in circles. He placed him on the ground. Staring into his eyes, he edged his hand around Dallon’s neck. He leaned into kiss him when his stomach bunched up. He barely had time to turn his head when the last remains of his stomach splattered into the grass. After he finished he sheepishly grinned up at Brendon. “Guess I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you,” he smiled. He was taking it a bit too fast.

Brendon rolled his eyes at this man that he somehow managed to fall for. Maybe it was just that he showed him what real love was. “Okay, you don’t have to be so loud.” He said before sticking his back in a blush spreading across his cheeks. He quickly rushed back outside to be picked up and spun around. He couldn’t help the giggles that came from him it gave him small butterflies. He didn’t have a second thought about kissing Dallon and right when he thought something was wrong that their lips still hadn’t connected there in fact was and the man gave up his stomach onto his front lawn. “Glad you didn’t do that in my mouth.” his nose scrunched and he looked back up at Dallon with a little bile on his lip. “Why don’t you just stay at my place for a little while until you get better? Just I’m warning you now of the uncleanliness of my home.”

Dallon was glad to be anywhere that wasn’t out with his throw up. He walked over to the car and turned off the music. He felt like he would just feel the neighbor’s annoyance fading away. He followed Brendon into his tiny house. There was messiness here and there but it felt cozy. The warm smell of Brendon, a mixture of pine and alcohol, an interesting yet pleasing combination. While it was true that it was a couple steps down from his nice townhouse, it had something that Dallon’s house lacked. It felt like a home. Dallon sat down on the comfy looking chair in his living room. “Can you just get me some water, and whatever medication you had from before,” Dallon said. He looked around Brendon’s house noticing cute things here and there. He turned and saw a framed picture of Brendon as a baby. He grabbed it and sat back in the chair.

Brendon felt highly self conscious of his messy house so right away he began to pick up the strewn clothes and plates left behind. He spent most of his nights here and kept his sex life often away from here. This was a place he wanted to feel like a place to call home not a place of many exotic times or then it would become an awkward place to be in knowing the things he had done. Once he had most of it cleaned he got what Dallon had asked for. He came back with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of the pills he gave him earlier. He sat down on his worn in couch and handed them over. “There you go my little sicky,” He smiled and leaned his head back on the armrest his socked feet tucked under Dallon’s thigh leg bent at the knee with the robe wrapped around him. “Anything else Dr. Urie could do for his patient?”

“I think you mean little cutie pie,” Dallon grinned showing him the baby picture. “Look at how adorable you were,” He said in a baby voice. He set the picture down and drank down the water and pill. “Thank you Dr.Urie, if I could please get some mouthwash,” he smiled. As Brendon walked to go fetch him some mouthwash, Dallon got up and began to sneak in around Brendon’s living room. It looked pretty decent, nothing too messy. Dallon wondered why Brendon had been so nervous about it. Sure it would use a good clean, but it didn’t need to be on hoarders or anything like that. He heard Brendon returning, so he returned to his previous position.

“Ah,” Brendon squealed seeing that Dallon had found a baby he had forgotten to put back in its album. “Fuck off, look at my hair it’s just awful.” He was blushing brightly being embarrassed by the picture even more by the baby voice. “I guess as long as you promise not to go snooping.” He pointed a warning finger and did the I’m-watching-you gesture and went off to his bathroom. He opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out his mouth wash. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowned. He could see he needed a shave some stubble showing and he didn’t like that to ruin his young complexion. “I need to shave,” he says giving him the mouth wash.

Dallon takes the mouthwash and and gets some in his mouth. He sloshes and gargles making sure that he gets everything out. He spits into the empty cup that use to be full with water. He breathes out, the minty taste still fresh in his mouth. “All fresh and clean,” he says with a bright smile. “Now that we have dealt with that, shall we pick up where we left off,” he grinned. He hummed a few bars of the song before reaching his hand around Brendon’s neck and leaning back in. He grinned and then pressed his lips against Brendon’s. He felt the pleasure of returning home to the comfort of Brendon’s lips, after kissing Ryan. As they kissed Brendon’s stubble itched against Dallon’s cheeks. “Let me shave you Travolta,” he said, “we can imitate Phenomenon.”

Brendon sat back in his spot on the couch running the back of his hand along his cheek. He hated the stubble and wished to be back to his smooth face. “Good now you better not get sick again,” he laughed falling into Dallon’s touch. The model’s kisses were always ones he would never want to leave him. The way his lips seemed to fit with his were indescribable like a puzzle piece in the universe that would be a lucky to find. Dallon was his lucky find, his four leaf clover beside a million three leafed clovers and some how Brendon had finally picked not the tricky three leafed ones that would deceive the eye but the actual four leafed clover. He could tell as they kissed that the stubble seemed to be irritating Dallon a little.”I’d like that but don’t forget to play the song,” he smiled getting up and pulling Dallon with him. “Crazy love, it will only set the mood.”

Dallon followed eagerly to Brendon’s bathroom. He set Crazy Love on, before spraying a little bit of facial cream on his hand. He slathered it around Brendon’s face, making sure to not get it up his nose. “Unlike Lace, I know what I am doing,” Dallon grinned. As a model, unless he was asked to, he had to constantly shave. His magazine focused on the slickness of his skin. Still he couldn’t stop a bit of fear from creeping into his heart. He took a deep breath, and began to shave Brendon. It was fairly easy, as it usually was. “Alright, just one more,” Dallon said. As he shaved the very last section he edged the blade wrong and lightly nicked Brendon. “Oh my god are you okay? I am so sorry. It is all my fault,” Dallon started to freak out. He put the razor on the sink and grabbed more tissues than Brendon would need. He couldn’t believe that he had hurt Brendon. 

Brendon sat on the closed toilet seat allowing Dallon to lather on the cream. He almost started to giggle at the feeling but kept them back admiring how concentrated he looked. “You just better not cut me,” he teased. Brendon wasn’t told to shave so once in a while he would let it grow out a little but for the most part he liked it smooth with no stubble. Hair on your face became itchy and uncomfortable during videos and made him appear older. Brendon winced only for a moment when he nicked him not hurting all to bad. Just like anytime he would cut himself by accident it stung afterwards. “Cool it,” He chuckled and dabbed a finger on the spot to see how much blood was drawn. “It happens sometimes and it only stings.” he promised.

Dallon still felt guilty as he pressed a piece of toilet paper on his cheek. Dallon felt really bad for everything he had just done. He started to sniffle a bit but held back all of his tears. Sometimes Dallon could get emotional at the smallest things, including this. He just felt like he had screwed everything up, and it was all his fault. He sat down on the edge of the tub, still facing Brendon. He straightened his back and tried to push everything back down. “I guess I really don’t know what I am doing,” he tried to make it come off as a joke but it sounded more like an insult. 

Brendon stood up and looked in the mirror. He ran his hand across his cheeks avoiding the cut that stung slightly. Other than the small nick he did a great job and didn’t miss a single spot. “You did a good job. I should have you do this more often,” He smiled turning back to face Dallon. His smile faded as he saw Dallon did look so good not in a sick way but a sad way. He furrowed his brow unsure why he was so upset over a simple mistake. There had to be something more he was upset over. He realized Dallon was right near the shower and he had the bestest idea. He reached behind Dallon and turned the nozzle on the tub’s faucet. The shower head falling water all over Dallon and a bit on his arm. “You shouldn’t have sat there.” he smiled biting on his lip and looking back at the wet model.

Dallon gasped as soon as the cold water hit his back. He instantly stood up, but not before getting covered in cold water. He gaped at Brendon. “This is war,” Dallon said. He reached over Brendon to grab the shower head. He sprayed Brendon right in the face, and then on his hair. “Oh no your hairstyle,” Dallon said with a fake sadness. He sprayed some more water on Brendon’s hair before aiming the nozzle at his clothes. He wanted to get him soaking wet. Water was on the ground starting to spread. He turned the nozzle towards the tub, and pulled Brendon in with him. “For the water,” he said with a grin. He reached to grab the shower head when he realized it was no longer in his possession.

Brendon smirked widely seeing the shock on his face. He was glad the sadness seemed to have left him. He looked to him with a horrified expression as he sprayed him in the face. Then his precious hair and he pouted. “Asswipe,” He muttered but couldn’t help the giggles when he blocked the water with his hand. “You’re getting the floor soaked.” he whined as Dallon swept him into the tub and while he was distracted stole the nozzle from his possession. He aimed it right as face then it started to get all over Dallon’s clothes as he began to block it. His laughter and giggles were echoing off the bathroom walls as he fought to keep the nozzle in his control sliding out of the soaking wet robe and tossing it aside.

“Oh my god,” Dallon screeched as the cold water hit him again. He laughed as it began to tickle him. His clothes began to bunch to him and make him uncomfortable. He slipped out of his t shirt and jacket, both of which were clinging to his skin. He dropped them on top of Brendon’s robe. “That is it,” Dallon said. He gripped Brendon’s hand, and wrenched the nozzle out of his hand. He smiled a devilish grin at Brendon as a brilliant thought came into his head. He grabbed the waistband of Brendon’s underwear and shot a stream of cold water right down his pants. 

Brendon smiled hugely continuing to giggle as he was able to keep control in a way of the nozzle. He hated how clingy his clothing felt to his skin but kept them on not wanting to be distracted. “Uh oh,” his eyes widened as Dallon took the nozzle out of his hand. He knew he was done for just not exactly sure what the man had in mind. He shrieked as the ice cold water shot down his pants and under his underwear to his naked skin. “You are crazy,” he squealed trying to pull and move the nozzle away. “Fuck that’s cold.” He shivered.

Dallon moved the nozzle so that is sprayed back into his face. “You started it,” Dallon laughed. He let the water run down his face, and it slid down his revealed abs. Sometimes he forgot about how he looked, because with Brendon he didn’t feel like he needed to. “I have an idea for another movie scene!” Dallon said excitedly. He positioned the shower head so that the water poured on both of them like rain. He looked at Brendon with his best Ryan Gosling pose. “It was never over, it still isn’t over,” he said. He grabbed Brendon and kissed him, lifting him up in his arms just like in the movie. 

Brendon was glad to be rid of the nozzle down his pants and had to adjust his pants a bit. “Yeah what-” he started but stopped mid sentence when he looked up at Dallon. He had to pull off one of his sexy model poses right there in front of him. The water dripping down his skin looking oh so good to Brendon. Dallon must not have noticed the way he just went into another idea. Dallon was better than Ryan Gosling in his eyes. He kissed him hard the sexual view earlier fueling his passion plus he knew this movie all too well it being one of his favorites. He wrapped his legs around his torso and arms around his neck just like Allie.

Dallon grinned against his lips as he felt Brendon get more eager. He used one hand to keep Brendon up, and used to other to pull his shirt off. He pulled their chest together. He grabbed Brendon and shoved him against the tub wall. He kissed him hard, gripping his hair as he did so. He hated how tight and wet his jeans were so he pulled them off so that he was only in his boxers which were practically translucent. The water pouring his head was only a minor distraction, most of his attention was on Brendon. “God you are so sexy,” Dallon moaned as he placed small kisses on Brendon’s jawline. 

Brendon couldn’t help how sexy Dallon looked to him, he knew he fit the perfect title as a model. Every feature of Dallon was pure gold and he craved it having gold fever for the man. The feeling of Dallon’s warmth against his body made the cold water almost unnoticeable. Tugging on his hair made a soft moan come from his lips. Brendon could no longer deal with clothes and he squirmed in Dallon’s arms as he pulled them off quickly. He kept his mouth ajar as he continued to let out moans that wouldn’t stop coming. “oh you make me feel so good,” he breathed out head tilted up slightly.

Dallon felt his hips move as Brendon spoke dirty. With each moan he was turned more and more on. He slipped out of his underwear. “I miss your smooth skin,” Dallon whispered as he kissed his neck. He pushed him back against the wall and connected their lips. He grinded his hips up against Brendon with a grin. “God I have missed this,” Dallon said. He hoisted up Brendon and carried them out of the bathroom. He realized that he had no idea which room was Brendon’s. He was about to break their kiss to look, but Brendon steered him to the right room. As soon as Dallon had him inside, he laid Brendon on the bed, with his legs spread. “Just how I like it,” Dallon grinned.

Brendon loved the way the man’s hips rolled as he spoke dirty making him grin. He decided to leave his own underwear on for Dallon to take off later. His hand ran through his dripping wet hair and down his neck scratching lightly as he pushed his lips into Dallon’s with great force. Brendon couldn’t get any words out his moans over taking his speech. When he realized Dallon didn’t quite know where he was going he sort of pushed him in the direction. He laid on the bed legs spread slightly apart and hands right to the side of his head. He blushed slightly chewing a bit on his lip as Dallon slid the underwear down off his legs in a sexy manner.

Dallon leaned over and kissed Brendon. He placed kisses from his lips all the way down to the lower half of Brendon’s v. He kissed up the edges of the v, but never went ahead. Dallon knew he was being a major tease, but it was what he did best. “Did you want me to go farther down?” Dallon asked with an innocent smile. He moved his head down, but then kept moving so that he was over his inner thigh. He placed kisses up and down it, getting closer than he thought possible. This was a whole new part of Brendon, that he never knew. He bit it, knowing that it would get a few moans.

Brendon’s hips rolled along the bed inching into Dallon. This teasing was driving him nuts and he couldn’t stop squirming never being touched let alone kissed in these places before. He began to whimper his bottom lip slightly quivering the teasing becoming unbearable to handle. “Please Dally Please,” He begs moving his hands through his hair as this felt so good yet he just wanted to fuck his mouth already yet these kisses felt so temptingly good. He let out louder moans as Dallon bit down causing his eyes to roll behind his head. His body overtook him and he began to roll his hips in new fashion that allowed him to relive the sexual tension he was having. He wasn’t even realizing what he was quite doing moans erupting from his little mouth.

Dallon kissed his bite mark. It was his trademark his own very sign that said “Dallon Weekes was here”. He kissed up the side of his leg, and decided to finally please the man’s whimpers. He grabs Brendon’s dick, and starts to pump his hand. It’s like clockwork to him, he already knows where to grab, how hard to grab, and what to do to make Brendon moan the most. He was the most educated in how to please Brendon, and he was going to keep that title for as long as possible. He slowly moved his mouth down to join the rhythmic movements of his hand. He rolled his tongue the way that he knew Brendon loved. He stopped sucking to make eye contact with those brown eyes. God Brendon’s brown eyes were so sexy with how much pleasure was in them.

Dallon’s trademark was a glorious feeling to Brendon to be able to have that done to his own body was something he wouldn’t mind being repeated to his body multiple times. The whole concept could only send shivers down his body. How did Dallon know what would get Brendon squirming the most, how was he so educated in the pleasing of him? After all they had only been together for probably a week now yet Dallon acted as if they’d been together forever the way he was working. Brendon wouldn’t object to the fact that Dallon in fact was the best at pleasing him, he would be humbled to give him that title and never take it down. He could just mark it right there on his biography it was such a marvelous thing like Brendon was meant to be Dallon Weekes’. The moans just kept coming from his slightly swollen lips risen by kissing the model. When he looked into the eyes of who he’d always be in debt to he could just see the passion and love those eyes showed. You could just read them screaming “Mine.” and Brendon couldn’t agree with them anymore. “I am your’s Dallon Weekes. Everything of Brendon Urie’s is Dallon Weekes’.”

“Everything or Dallon Weekes’ is Brendon Urie’s,” he smiled looking at Brendon. He guided his hands over Brendon’s chest, loving the way it felt. He crawled back over Brendon. He picked him up and sat him in his lap, facing him. He grabbed the condom from the end table and wrapped up. Once he had it on he pulled Brendon on to him. He moaned as soon as he entered. No one would ever feel as good as Brendon. He put his arms around Brendon’s waist and guided him up and down. His hips bucked up with pleasure. He put his lips on Brendon’s, not kissing them just letting them rest there. His moans escaped into Brendon’s mouth. 

Brendon smiled brightly glad to have this perfect man all of his and he could give himself right back to him. His back arched just a bit into Dallon’s hand adorning the touch of his hand. Brendon sat down in his lap gently holding onto his muscular shoulder. The moans came out like a knowing fact that he was in all honesty in love with Dallon not just from having sex everything about him was lovely from the silly acts and stunts he pulled to the sexy voice and way he could just make Brendon feel like he was the only one that mattered. Brendon didn’t even care about the fight that they had, that Dallon had broken him yet he put him all back together. The feeling of Dallon’s moans tells him that Brendon was what Dallon wanted the most. All that Dallon seemed to need and the thought made him all the more crazy for this man. “I fucking love you, Dallon Weekes, you’re all i could ever need.” He gripped tightly on his hair.

“Oh babe, I don’t think I could live without you,” Dallon moaned as Brendon gripped his hair. “I couldn’t breathe without hearing this,” he thrusted further up so that Brendon would moan. “I couldn’t eat without seeing this,” he said looking at Brendon’s eyes. “I couldn’t do it without you,” he moaned. “Now I’m going to fuck you like I mean it,” he growled seductively. He picked up the pace in his thrust, shifting his body so that he could get deeper and deeper. The way Brendon was making him feel was better than drugs. Brendon was the only thing he wanted to get high on. “Fucking yes,” Dallon moaned as he reached the tightest point. He would barely hold it in, his release was right there. He slipped out and came in ragged breaths.

Brendon blushed deeply his hips rolling the more Dallon talked in that manner. The words melting his heart yet at the same time making him want Dallon all the more. His forehead pressed against Dallon’s his moans fanning his face. Brendon moved his hips adjusting himself so Dallon could go deeper and hit all the right spots. He tugged on his hair needing something to hold to his body beginning to reach orgasm. His body shuddered with the great pleasure of seeing Dallon cumming before. It was such as sight to see him come undone to see what happened when the model had reached overwhelming pleasure. “Holy shit,” He swore out as he couldn’t keep his own back and he let it go resulting it to go all over their chests.

Dallon grinned, and wiped away the mess splattered on their chest. He laid down next to Brendon, and turned on his side so that they were facing each other. He fixed his hair, so that it was semi-close to it’s original style. “Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,” Dallon began to sing. He put on his best impression of Frank Sinatra’s voice as he sang. “Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,” he sang. He paused to fix his mop of hair, tossing it over his eyes. “In other words, hold my hand,” he linked their fingers together. “In other words, baby, kiss me,” he kissed Brendon sweetly.

Brendon lay down with Dallon a big smile on his lips. He giggled a few times as the man couldn’t get his hair the way he wanted it. He loved hearing this man sing whether it be silly or serious, his voice always the best to hear. Brendon would have sang along but he didn’t want to ruin the moment since he still had yet to learn the lyrics. He held onto his hand tightly their fingers laced together as he sang the lyric. He kissed him in a different way than he had ever really kissed anyone it was with love and not so rough but gentle like all he wanted to do was prove he could be romantic he didn’t just need sex.

Dallon grinned against Brendon’s lips. “In other words please be true. In other words,” Dallon stopped singing so that he could look at Brendon. He lifted his hands to his lips and kissed all over it. He dropped their hands back down and used his other hand to caress Brendon’s cheek. He bit his lip in nervousness. He had said the three words before, but now he wanted it to really mean something. “I love you,” it came out as a soft whisper. He looked into the porn stars eyes, and butterflies were in his stomach. 

Brendon loved him more in that moment way more than before and he knew his love would only become stronger for Dallon each second he spent with him. He didn’t and couldn’t ever leave him for anything, would never stay mad at him. Dallon was the only person in his life that showed him what love was really about. He blushed as the man kissed his hands like they were so precious to him, just the touch alone made him feel like gold. Even though those words were said many times to Brendon before he could see that Dallon meant more than just words when he said them. He truly meant them by not just saying them but his actions and the way he said it felt honest. “I love you, Dallon Weekes. Thank you for showing me real love, Thank you.” He said quietly and tears brimmed his eyes one slipping down his cheeks.

Dallon grinned as he heard Brendon’s words. He couldn’t help but blush on cover his face. “Well I mean, the love was always there I think I just tapped into it,” Dallon said, his hands still covering his face. Brendon had a way of being sweet that no one else had. He was always there for Dallon when he needed him, even if he was too proud to ask for it. Brendon understood him in a way that no one had taken the time to do. Whatever Brendon did, he did it to make Dallon happy. He uncovered his face and turned back to Brendon. “Brendon Boyd Urie you are a cinnamon bun too pure for this world,” he smiled placing kisses all over his face. He turned and grabbed the pillow his head was resting on. “It is because of the fact that I love you, that I must get my revenge,” his face turned mischievous and he slammed the pillow down on Brendon. “PILLOW FIGHT,” he yelled hopping off of the bed.

Brendon giggled at how cute Dallon could be covering his face in embarrassment. “If we want to be all technical now then thanks for tapping into it dork,” He shook his head leaning back and looking up at Dallon. It found pride in making the model blush seeming it wasn’t the easy of tasks. He even got him to cover his face, what an achievement. Brendon would keep at it he loved making Dallon blush and act like a goof, he seemed it was a special side that only he could bring out and see. There he did it again with the sweet talk and the too much kisses all over yet it really wasn’t too much since he couldn’t get enough of his lips ever. “How do you just go from sweet to a total asswipe in a minute.” He pouts arms crossed. Everything the two seemed to do changed from one drastic stage to the next. Brendon rolled over and jumped pouncing onto dallon a pillow in his hand slamming into his face. “You do not know who you just messed with,” he grinned wrapped around Dallon. “I am the Champion of Pillow Fights!”

“We will have to see, this asswipe right here is pretty damn good,” Dallon shook his hips as he said it. He chased Brendon around the bed and hit him again. “Oh I am so going to go ninja on this bitch,” he dragged out the bitch so it sounded like biiiiiiiiitch. He ducked out of Brendon’s way and flipped off of the bed and onto the ground. He instantly hopped on to his feet and went running out of the hallway. If he would keep Brendon moving, eventually he will get tired and he will run out of energy. He hopped on to the couch and jumped to the chair. “The floor is lava,” he yelled at Brendon with a laugh.

Brendon rolled his eyes at this snooty man. “someone’s a cocky bastard,” He sneered chasing after him. Dallon had him chasing him everywhere all around the house. Brendon only being able to get in a few hits. “You little rascal.” He points a finger at him stepping up on the coffee table. “What are we kids again?” he laughed looking down careful not to knock anything off the table. “I have an idea. Let’s sprawl out all the pillows on the floor so we can get around then for the rest of the night we can’t touch the floor. Maybe we can make safe zones too.” He suggests sticking his tongue out a bit as he balanced on the edge of the table ready to jump to the pillow he had tossed in front of him.

“Safe zone over there,” Dallon yelled pointing in front of the fridge. “I might get hungry,” he shrugged with a grin. He set his pillow on the ground and flopped on top of it. He scooted the pillow over the slippery wood floors. He hummed row your boat as he scooted along. “Here is another safe zone,” Dallon yelled pointing at the bathroom. “I might have to tinkle with my pee pee stick,” he said in a little kid voice. “My mommy said I shouldn’t show it to anyone, but I showed it to you. Do you think she will get mad at me,” he continued his expression, sending a wink at Brendon. He slid further away from him going back into the bedroom. He hopped onto the bed and jumped up and down. “Let’s just go crazy,” he said. He felt a wave of excitement because of Brendon. “Come on Beebo, you have to keep up,” he yelled.

“Of course you would,” Brendon chuckled scooting along shuffling his feet to make the pillow move. Good thing he had wooden floors that were nice and slippery from having a steaming crew come and clean a few days ago while he was with Dallon. “Wait for me,” He called as Dallon was pretty far ahead getting a head start as the couch was closer to the bedroom. He did a face palm as Dallon acted like a wee child. “She may just take a switch to your little bottom Dally.” He chuckled continuing along with the row your boat tune stuck in his head. He started to sing the words as he used the wall for support. Brendon was coming around the corner to his room and glared at Dallon. “I don’t even understand that nick name. It makes no sense where do you even get the bee from.” He rolls over onto the bed careful not to touch the floor. “We should build a fort.” he suggests.

“But you are Beebo, you must always be Beebo,” Dallon laughed. He pulled Brendon onto the bed, making extra sure his feet never touched the ground. “Okay, I got the pillows you go get blankets,” he clapped his hands. “This is going to be so freaking awesome,” he grinned. His grin turned into a frown as he realized they were going to need the floor. He had already made two safe spots, three seemed a bit excessive. “I Pillow Fighting Asswipe, now decree this room as a safe spot, and the bathroom as lava,” he put on a regal voice. “If either of us shall need to use our pee pee sticks, we have a 30 second safe spot,” he said allowed as if the whole room was filled with his subjects.  
“Not to you Mister,” He pokes his chest lightly. “That’s for Ryro now you may call me Brenny whatever.” He nods hating the nickname Beebo it never sounded good to him and was only to be used with Ryan. Dallon had come up with Brenny long ago and that one he loved better. “Why do i have to get the blankets.” He groans looking up at Dallon. “You know i’m super slow at moving around.” he admits not caring he called himself slow it was true. Dallon was a complete dork right now and Brendon loved it and couldn’t stop laughing. “No No be my knight Sir Asswipe with the Pillow of Pride or for short PP so Sir Asswipe PP!” He shouted the name giggling like a little boy would over the PP part. “No way can I piss in 30 seconds.” He gasped. “I object.”

“Well find a way to,” Dallon huffed over dramatically. He started to gather up all of the pillows that he would get to within the safe zone. “Go get blankets,” he whined seeing Brendon still on the bed. “You are the one who wanted to build a fort,” he sighed. After Brendon had left to get the blankets he slid off of the bed and hid behind the door frame. He was going to give Brendon a good ole scare. He picked at his nails as he waited, forgetting how long it took for Brendon to do anything. As he heard the sliding of a pillow heading back to the room, Dallon tensed up and got into position. The sliding got closer and closer, the sound getting louder and louder. Just before Brendon would be in the room, Dallon lept from his hiding spot with a scream. “BOO!” he yelled.

Brendon still hadn’t gotten up not wanting to he knew it would take forever to get the blankets unless he cheated. Finally after Dallon wouldn’t quit his whining he rolled off the bed with a groan. “I’m going, I’m going,” He tossed a pillow outside into the hallway. He hopped onto it and scooted along until he was out of sight then decided to cheat and not use the pillow to get along. He walked around finding all the blankets he had, a few were warm from being in the dryer. When he needed to go back down the hall to his room he used the pillow again arms full of blankets. He could barely see over the pile. Just as he was sliding right on through the bedroom door Dallon popped out of nowhere scaring the hell out of him. The blankets went flying and a high pitched escaped his lips. “Jesus Christ,” He held a hand to his chest breathing heavily. “What was that for?”

Dallon shrugged and shifted from foot to foot. “I am just in a really happy mood,” he smiled. “Now let’s build the best goddamn pillow fort ever known to man,” he decreed. He grabbed some of the blankets that Brendon dropped, being sure to keep his feet on the inside of the room. He began to hang some of the blankets and stacking up the pillows. “If we make it just a bit bigger, we would end up sleeping inside of this pillow fort, that would be fun,” Dallon smiled at Brendon. He tried to find ways to expand the for without collapsing it. 

“So you decide to scare me half to death,” He says creased brows, hands on his hips. Brendon shook his head but continued to aid in the fort building. He was having difficulty keeping a wall up. “this isn’t working.” He groans plopping in front of the wall he was struggling with. “Wait!” He cries excitedly. “I have some cardboard boxes.” He exclaims happy to have a solution to this problem. “They’re in the laundry room closet, just be careful they may fall on top of you. I’ve had it happen so many times to me. He chuckles remembering his verbal and physical abuse towards the cardboard.

Dallon nodded in agreement. “I’ll be back with the boxes. He went to the very edge of the room, right across from the door frame. He ran as fast as he could then flopped down on to the pillow. The impact caused the breath to come out of his lungs, and a burning sensation on his hips. He would probably have a rash, but his attempt worked. He was sliding down the hall like he was on a sled. He shifted it so that he slid right into laundry room, slamming against the wall. “Shit,” he winced, gripping his head. He stood up so carefully so that his feet stayed on the pillow. He grabbed the cardboard boxes and stacked them on his head like they were hats. He ran and slid again, making his way back to Brendon’s room. He hit himself again as he came to a stop. “Brenny I have boo boos that need kisses,” he groaned clutching his head and side.

“Okay you do that,” Brendon says and had to watch him pull this stunt. He only peeked his head out to see but didn’t touch the outside floor. “Good going you doofus.” He chuckled and went back to his fort building shaking his head. He began to whistle a tune in his head and tried his hardest to keep that wall up and started to get the hang of it sort of but any sudden movement would make it fall. He peeked his head out of the fort. “You’re a klutz,” He laughs and holds out his hand for the boxes. “Where do you need my lips need to do their work?” he asks.

“Here and here,” Dallon whimpered pointing at his head and then his side, which actually hurt like hell. But when Brendon’s soft lips touched them, he felt relief. “Oh and I think I need some extra kissing right here,” he smiled devilishly and pointed to his crotch. “My momma was a beautiful woman, but pee pee sticks are for pleasure, and that’s why they are called dicks,” Dallon grinned. “So why don’t you suck mine,” he winked at Brendon. “Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top. I know we just had sex, but do it for me,” he crossed his fingers as if he were wishing on a star. “Brenny please,” he said with the most sexual beg ever. 

“Alright,” He said kissing both the top of his head then his side. Brendon could see that his side was a red color and seemed to look like it burned. He looked back at Dallon with his hand on his hips. He gave him the are-you-serious glare as he seemed to have lots of different ones he gave Dallon. “Dally, that made no sense. First its nice to call her beautiful but what does that have to do with anything. Second how does the name turn into dicks since they are for pleasure. Lastly you make it sound as if you are a child and i do not want to suck off a child.” He says being quite literal. He was only being that to joke with the model and he sure as hell would do it anyway. He pushed Dallon softly back onto the bed.

“Well like I said my mommy said not to let anyone touch my peepee stick. To hell with that, you can do what the fuck you want with my peepee stick. Also pee pee sticks sounds like preschool, dick, well more or erection, sounds like a steamy romance novel. Lastly I will quit my childish mood, but the pillow fort stays,” Dallon laughed as he said that, but when he got to the pillow fort part his voice turned serious. That pillow fort was a goddamn masterpiece, and he would never let that go. He put his pride and joy into that baby. When he felt his back pressed up against the bed comforter again he smiled at Brendon and winked. “Life is good,” he said, and for the first time in a while he meant it.  
“What shall i ever do with my little child of a boyfriend,” Brendon grins not able to help he didn’t find it some what cute and funny. Really he didn’t need answers but he allowed him to finish his goof fest. He agreed to not let the fort go that took a while and it could not go to waste. He would hate to have to break it up when Dallon had to go but it had to be done or the blankets wouldn’t be so clean. Brendon had OCD over neat clean bedding which seems shocking since he is a porn star. “Sure is.” He nods with a large smile and pulls Dallon’s shirt up. “I mean I’ve got a hunk of a man to call all mine. A model how could it not be.” He says as he begins to place his soft lips to his lower stomach.

Dallon grinned as he felt Brendon’s lips graze the lower half of his stomach. “And I have an amazingly sexy man to call mine. And a porn star. Plus he is about to give a fucking good blow job, I can sense it,” he felt the chills of Brendon’s lips getting farther down his v. Then his body was filled with a chilling warmness, a unique feeling that only Brendon could make him feel. Then came the warming sensation of his nice tongue. Dallon let out moans as Brendon went to work, feeling pleasure run through his spine all the way down to his toes. Brendon was an amazing human being on so many levels.

Brendon had his pants only done to wear his v was quite visible. He had his kisses trace it on each side. Once he felt he had left enough kisses he had his pants undone then slide to his ankles. Next he used his teeth to slip down his boxers his tongue sliding along his member as he passed it. After that he got to work taking all of Dallon just the way he knew Dallon liked it. His head bobbed and swayed the way that would earn him lots of moans. He knew what he was doing that would give Dallon the uttermost pleasure. Brendon would only be the one that could make him feel in these such ways. His tongue gliding up his shaft in such a way that would drive the man crazy.

“Hot damn,” Dallon moaned. He grinned slightly and arched his hips up. Brendon knew exactly it to go fast and slow. He was about to beg for him to go faster, but as if he had read his brain, his paced picked up. His hands clenched on to the sheets as Brendon worked. Of all the people who could’ve ended up with in the end it was a pornstar. Maybe there really was a god, because what he was feeling right now was heaven. His body clenched up and he knew that he was going to lose it soon. He gripped Brendon’s hair trying to keep it in. But with Brendon it was hard to even hold in his moans. “I can’t keep it in,” Dallon moaned, out of breath.

Brendon smirked looking up at Dallon wanting to see the pleasure that he was delivering. Dallon was so beautiful the way his moans sounded as he picked up his pace. The way his eyes just filled with lust and he wouldn’t be able to hold his moans. He wouldn’t exchange Dallon for a lousy pornstar. Models were something else to him when it came to sex. They were just so damn gorgeous no matter what you did to them. You could do this simplest of moves and it would send them into space but Brendon never did that with Dallon never holding back. He would show it all to him and make him cum like no other. He’d use all his moves on him no matter what it took. Brendon nodded at his moan that he needed to let go, he was so ready for him wanting that yummy taste of the man that was only his. He was the only one titled to it.  
Dallon moved to slip out, but Brendon had him stuck in that spot. He moaned as the feeling of pleasure released from him, along with a load moan. Dallon laid down on the bed, feeling exhausted. All of the sex they had been having these past couple of days were really doing a number on him. He lifted his head to look at Brendon. “I think we need to cool it on the sex,” he said. He tried to keep a straight face, but laughter rang out from him. While it is true that he was getting more tired, he would never give up something that good. Plus he had cream after cream to get rid of bags and saggy skin. Being a model he would be sick, and still look like he was young and healthy. He knew so many beauty tips that nothing could make him look bad. “I am so just kidding, but maybe not every 10 hours,” he nodded. 

Brendon wouldn’t let Dallon slip out he wanted a taste of him. He swallowed every last drop not letting it go to waste. He wiped off anything that could have dripped from his lips and crawled up next to Dallon. He curled into him breathing heavily from not getting much air from that blow job. Brendon shrugged at his response. How often they had sex shouldn’t be up to the porn star. He could have sex all day well not quite that often but it didn’t tire him so much. He had many exercises and practices to keep from getting tired and keep everything all healthy. You could learn lots of things and advice on sex being in the industry. “I can have sex as often as you like. Remember i’m a porn star sex is my middle name.” He grins resting his head on his chest.

Dallon placed a kiss on top of his head. “I thought your middle name was Boyd,” he joked. He cuddled up to Brendon, hugging him tight. “Wait why are we wasting time up here when we have a kick ass pillow fort,” he grinned. He got up and positioned himself underneath the blankets. He pulled Brendon in with him so that they were in the same position as before. He pulled Brendon on top of him so that he didn’t have to sleep on the floor. Dallon felt a bit out of breath with Brendon on his chest. His back also felt a bit uncomfortable from the wooden floor, even though they had put a blanket over it. But Brendon looked so peaceful resting on him that he didn’t move. “Roses are red, violets are blue. Brendon Boyd Urie, I love you,” he ran his fingers through some of Brendon’s hair.

Brendon shrugged smiling softly. “maybe i have two, plus sex sounds more extravagant.” He chuckles snuggling more into his side. “Because i don’t think sex in a pillow fort would have been very nice.” He said slipping in after Dallon. He was glad to lay on top of Dallon since that spot was a lot more cozy then the floor. He adjusted himself squirming until he felt nice and comfortable. He liked hearing the thumping of Dallon’s heart it sounding peaceful and the rise and fall of his chest. “Gosh Dally you know i can’t beat you in your romantic doings.” He smiles loving the touch of Dallon’s hand through his hair he softly purred like a cat nuzzling into him some more. “Well I love you this much.” He spread his arms out wide mimicking a little children’s book his mother read to him.

Dallon stretched out his arms, and they were a lot longer than Brendon’s. Upon noticing this he stuck his tongue out at Brendon. “Well I love you this much,” he joined in mimicking with Brendon. He brought his hands in so that their palms were pressed against each other. Dallon’s hands were also so much bigger. Dallon grinned, happy of his achievement before holding hands with Brendon. “I love you so much more,” he said it all sweetly as if they were in some terrible teen movie but he really did mean what he said.

Brendon pouted slightly being taller he had longer arms. This always happened in the book but like little nut brown hair he would not give up. He took Dallon’s hand and held them up reaching as far as he could gently biting his lip. He had his shirt raised a little and was pressing his toes on to Dallon’s feet so he could reach higher. “Guess how much I love you,” He grinned widely. “I love you as high as I can reach.” He said keeping their hands their.

Dallon unlaced their hands so that he would stretch his arms out even further. He looked down at Brendon and grinned seeing that his arms stretched farther than Brendon’s. “Well I love you as far as I can reach,” he kissed Brendon, and interlaced their fingers back together. “I got long arms Brenny,” he smiled against his lips. He said it to show that he would always win, but he knew that Brendon would continue to show how much he loved him.

Brendon sighed thinking of the next he could do. He wouldn’t give in so easily. He thought for a moment then had something. “I love you as far as the sky.” He nodded feeling sort of accomplished. He figured Dallon would only come up with something even better. Dallon seemed to have a better imagination. He giggled a little to himself looking up to Dallon to see his next great idea of how much he loved Brendon.

“Well I love you into the space-time continuum,” Dallon began to hum the Doctor who theme song. He dance along, wiggling his hips as best as he could. “What do you say I would be Tennant, you could be Rose,” Dallon grinned. He was a major Doctor Who nerd, and could spend hours just watching episodes. “If I ever became the Doctor, you would be my companion,” he nodded, stroking Brendon’s hair.

Brendon was beginning to fall asleep closing his eyes. He ran out of ideas and was okay with Dallon beating him because he knew he loved Dallon much more. “I haven’t watched many Doctor Who episodes but I would love to be your Rose.” He smiles squirming a little as Dallon attempted to dance with him on top. He played with Dallon’s shirt softly murmuring as he moved sort of in a sleeping state now. It seemed he could easily fall asleep sometimes in just the blink of an eye.

Dallon could tell that Brendon was about to drop. He petted his hair some more and decided to sing him a lullaby. “Rock-a-bye Brenny, on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock,” he sang it softly, but still with a strong voice. He rocked slightly, cradling Brendon in his arms. “When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,” as Dallon sang this he realized how demented this lullaby really was. “And Dallon saves the Brenny, from the treetop,” he sang, changing the lyrics. 

Brendon loved the sound of Dallon’s voice. No matter what he sang it always sounded like honey to him. He just wanted him to sing forever to him. His voice was unique and like no other one that would always make Brendon stop and listen. He loved the way Dallon would just put his own dorky twist on things. That was his favorite thing about Dallon, he had his own Dallon Weekes’ touch. Before Brendon knew it he was fast asleep a smile placed to his lips. He was a happy boy right there in the arms of the model singing him to sleep.

He would tell that Brendon was about to fall asleep so he placed a small kiss on his forehead. “Go to sleep my sleeping beauty,” he whispered. Brendon’s body felt heavier, and he knew that he had fallen asleep. He hummed a bit more before deciding to fall asleep. He angled himself so that the floor wouldn’t hurt him as much and so that he could still breathe. He fell asleep with a bright smile on his face, thinking of how great they were together.

Brendon fell asleep peacefully for once in his life. It felt quite homey inside the little fort they had constructed. This was actually something he never really did as a kid since he lost his imagination pretty young and turned to a more love approach on life. Brendon was the kid who watched lots of scenes in movies always wanting to be like that with someone. Now here with Dallon he could live that dream. No more search for something that felt real. Dallon felt real.

Dallon woke up and groaned as soreness spread across his back. He quietly set Brendon down on the pillows, trying his best to keep him sleeping. He quietly slipped out of the fort and stood up. He bent over feeling the muscles in his back start to loosen a bit. He groaned some more as he lifted back up. He quickly walked out of the room, before he woke up Brendon. He was going to make him some pancakes, eggs and bacon. He went to work as soon as he got into the kitchen. This was going to be perfect, just for Brendon.

Brendon tossed a bit in his sleep when Dallon had moved him but he wasn’t quite ready to wake. He was having a nice dream that he would gladly like to finish. He shivered slightly from the loss of Dallon’s warmth. He snuggles closer into the pillow underneath him almost causing the fort to collapse. One sudden movement and it would fall and to Brendon’s luck he had to sneeze. Next thing he knew had a pillows come toppling down on him which caused him to squeal. He quickly threw the pillows off him bolting upright. He rubbed his face breathing heavily frightened a bit. Instantly he smelt the breakfast and hovered into the kitchen. “Mm,” He hummed wrapping his arms around Dallon from behind. “That smells great.”

Dallon grinned as he felt Brendon’s arms around his waist. “Is scrambled okay for eggs okay?” Dallon asked as finished up the eggs. He wasn’t sure how Brendon took his eggs, so he just scrambled them and added some normal seasonings. He turned off the fire underneath the eggs and moved to the pancake grill. He had made mini baby pancakes. He flipped them over one by one, each of them perfect and not burned. “My mother would be so proud to see that I am such a great cook,” Dallon smiled. He turned to grab plates making sure that Brendon was still attached to him. He loved how it felt to have him hanging there like he was all that Brendon wanted.

“Mhm.” Brendon mumbled into his back with a nod. He kept his arms wrapped around Dallon only shaking a bit from the way he was woken. Dallon’s warmth kept him feeling better and he loved to watch the man cook. He himself wasn’t the best of cooks and only could cook things that came in a package really. As long as he had a recipe of something some what simple he could in a way make it. He moved along with Dallon in the kitchen as he moved from place to place being clingy. “I am proud of you.” He giggles peeking around him to see what he was doing at the moment. The smells just smacking him in the face.

“Aww thanks babe,” Dallon grinned. He wrapped his arms as best as he would around Brendon, and pressed him against him. It was the best thing he would do with the position of their bodies. He grabbed the plates and waddled back over to the food. He made Brendon a plate with eggs, pancakes and bacon. He walked over to the island and set the plate down so that it was in front of one of bar chairs. He walked back over and made himself a plate, with Brendon still on his waist. “Eat,” Dallon laughed. He sat in the chair pulling them close together so that their legs were still pressed against each other.

Brendon smiled laughing a bit as they waddled around. “You’re welcome sunshine.” He says as he refused to let Dallon go. He felt like today was going to be a clingy day for him. He only actually let go when Dallon told him to eat. Even then on the bar chair he had one leg entangled with Dallon’s. He picked up his fork and began eating the delicious meal. “You are fucking the best cook in the world.” He hums. “I am like having a foodgasm.” He giggles.

Dallon blushed and ate some of his food. Sure it was good, but not for a foodgasm. “Thanks,” he blushed some more. Brendon made Dallon feel special which was something that he hadn’t felt this deeply in a while. He looked over at Brendon who was practically inhaling everything on his plate. “Let me get you some orange juice,” Dallon stepped off of the stool. He hated the absence of Brendon’s leg so he hurriedly poured two big cups and walked over to Brendon. He placed the cups down and sat back next to Brendon, wrapping his leg like before.

Brendon hadn’t had freshly cooked breakfast in forever he thought. “No problem.” He nods with a grin diving back into the food. He may have been overacting a bit but this sort of breakfast was always his favorite and he missed it. Brendon nodded looking up at Dallon almost getting up and following him but kept himself in the chair. He took the cup drinking a lot of it wrapping his leg back where it was. He sets it back down on the island. “Ah,” He breathes out. “plans for today?” He asks looking back at Dallon with a cute face.

“Well we have that cruise tomorrow, so we have to pack sometime today. Besides that it is all up to you Mr.Urie. We could go for a drive, or we could have a day in,” Dallon sipped his orange juice. He took more bites of his eggs, loving how light and fluffy they came out. Dallon was really up for anything today, and they hadn’t been watching Supernatural. “We would hang with the Winchesters, unless you want to do something,” he responded looking over at Brendon.

“Ah yes the cruise.” He said bouncing in his chair excitedly. He forgot all about that really and was looking forward to it. “Mr. Urie says we have to go do some exercise out of the house.” He nods then takes one last bite of his pancake. “If i do not get out i am gonna gain some weight but after that we take showers get all cleaned and rid of our sweat.” He chuckles a bit of the things he was saying. “Then the Winchester boys are all ours.” Brendon says finishing his ideas of the day. His body was needing a good workout or something before he lost it and started to become his flabby teenage self again. “Sound good?” he asks curious of Dallon’s opinion.

“Sounds like a mighty fine plan,” Dallon nodded. Brendon was right, Dallon had gained a little bit of weight. While it didn’t really matter to Dallon, a couple of pounds was a huge deal in the modeling world. If Vivian knew that Dallon had been off of his juice diet for the past couple of days, she would kill him. “Ugh I should really start juicing again before it starts to show,” Dallon grabbed at his sides. While he did have the “perfect” body he couldn’t help but feel self conscious. People were always buying his magazines, seeing him, and judging how hot he was. One little flaw and his career would be over. It was really stress inducing. “Yeah, she texted and said to pack for four days,” Dallon said, blocking out his inner thoughts.

Brendon was super glad he agreed. Brendon had to keep his body toned and in nice shape for being a porn star. All this eating and staying inside was causing him to lose his shape. Brendon wasn’t as worried since most of the scenes he would do are in not the best of lighting. The camera only highlighted certain aspects of his body. Brendon’s diet normally consisted of just a tea a day. He didn’t eat much really only on special occasions. “Hm juicing i should try that, i don’t normally eat.” He admits and leans over pulling up Dallon’s shirt. “Excuse me, But i can almost see your ribs don’t be worried about showing honey.” He shook his head making a tsk tsk noise. “Wow four days.” He thought almost allowed still looking at Dallon’s abs biting his lip gently almost seductively but not intentionally.

Dallon blushed and pulled his shirt back down. “Vivian would kill me anyway if she knew that i was eating this,” he ate another forkful of food. He wrapped one of his arms around Brendon’s shoulders. “Imagine us beach side, soaking up the sun, it’s going to be great,” Dallon said imagining their cruise. He had to do the Titanic scene, and he was looking forward to it. Even if it wasn’t a scene from a movie, he would still want to hold Brendon so he could experience the rush of the wind though his hair. He was going to make this cruise the best thing in Brendon’s life. 

Brendon looked back up at Dallon and muttered an apology. “Yet you keep eating.” He says in a shameful manner. He looked at a blank spot on his kitchen wall and imagined. A cruise with Dallon could mean so many things. He hoped he wouldn’t get sea sick but he was sure to be alright with Dallon there. “This is going be the best.” He says giddily beyond excited. He slipped out from under him and rushed into his room going to get dressed to go have a work out with his boyfriend. “Are we staying at your place tonight?” He called from down the hall leaving Dallon to the breakfast duty.

Dallon ate the last bit of his food before hopping down from his stool. “Yeah okay. Bring a ton of clothes so that we can pack for the trip when we are at my place,” he yelled back. He put the dishes in the sink, before skipping back to Brendon’s room. “I don’t have any athletic shorts so I am stealing some of yours,” he said walking into Brendon’s closet. He grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts that looked way too big for Brendon. He pulled them on over his boxers. He decided to keep on his shirt from yesterday since he was only going to be working out. Then he would be back home in a nice hot shower. He flopped on to the bed and started to flip through a magazine of his while Brendon got ready. “God I feel so arrogant, for having so many pictures with me in them.” While it is true that the magazine featured all the popular models and the new and upcoming ones, it just had a lot of photos of Dallon. 

Brendon found a suitcase and some bags stuffing all of his most decent outfits for going out in. Any time Brendon went anywhere he always brought way more than he needed. He even stuffed in some of his sexy outfits and lots of stockings which were of course his favorite and he made a note to buy a new maids outfit and fishnet tights. He walked over to his dresser pulling out more things throwing them back on the bed. “Well I wouldn’t feel so arrogant since most of those i have are starring Dallon Weekes.” He nods finally finding his favorite Are you nasty? red shorts. 

“Oh are those the shorts you are wearing,” Dallon raised an eyebrow as Brendon walked into the room. He set the magazine down before walking over to Brendon. “There is a major problem with that outfit,” he said in a cop voice looking over Brendon’s outfit. “You look too sexy, and I can’t work out if I will be spending the whole entire time staring at your ass,” he turned and looked at the words sprawled across Brendon’s plump rump.

“Yes is there a problem,” He asked looking to Dallon innocently. He giggled a little covering his mouth to hold them back. Personally Brendon liked these shorts best to work in since they were most comfy. He normally forgot about the stares he got from other men when he was out wearing those shorts. “Would you like me to change officer?” He asked in a little sassy tone sticking his butt out just a little.

“That is a negative sir, but no flirting. Also if anyone’s eyes stay on your ass for longer than five seconds, I will attack on sight,” Dallon said. He knew that he couldn’t stop people from staring, Brendon’s ass was pretty fine. But Brendon’s ass was Dallon’s and no one could get it but him. “I may not be the jealous type, but that ass is mine,” he said all serious. “Now get your stuff so we can hit the gym,” Dallon said. He grabbed his suitcase and one of the bags. “Do you really need all this stuff,” he grunted as he lifted up the bags.

Brendon help but chuckling at Dallon’s cop like behavior. He liked the protectiveness of Dallon it was cute. “I’ll be careful to avert attention away.” He nods and leaning up to kiss his cheek. Brendon would get stares for the most part but he told Dallon that he was his and only his and he meant that. The only other man that could have it was Ryan for the video they still had to shoot sometime. “I don’t mind you being a little protective.” He smiles slipping a bag on each shoulder. “Yes,” He nods grunting with the effort to carry the bags. “so i have lots of choices. in case i decide i want to wear this instead of that.” He said walking down the hall pushing Dallon forward.

“You’re insane,” Dallon laughed. He used Brendon’s keys to unlock his trunk. He dropped in all of Brendon’s bags before stopping for air. “You know you are going to get charged for having this much luggage,” but he knew Brendon didn’t really care. He would do anything to make sure that his outfits looked good. Dallon closed the trunk with a nice slam, and sat in the passenger’s seat next to Brendon. “Now can we please go to the gym,” Dallon sighed as if lifting all of those bags had cause so much physical strain on him. 

Brendon stuffed the bags he had into the trunk it was a tight fit but they managed to close it. Brendon shrugged not minding the amount of bags he brought and if it would cost more. When it came to getting the best outfits he would pay whatever. Brendon got in the driver's seat starting the car and glaring over at Dallon. “Are you kidding me,” He gave him one of his looks. “after that you act like you don’t need a work out.” he chuckled softly and turned on the radio now.

Dallon stuck his tongue out at Brendon before groaning at the song. “Do we really have to listen to this song,” he covered his ears and tried to sing to cover it up. But nothing would be done to stop the monstrosity playing on the radio. “I can’t believe that this is actually playing,” he whined. “But I need to tell you something, I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU,” Dallon yelled along to the song. 

Brendon grinned widely turning up the radio. He danced along singing obnoxiously, the song being catchy. “Of course.” He gasped joking as if he were shocked he just downed this amazing song. “Do not down my Carly Rae Jepsen. She is a goddess.” He huffs looking away in disgust. He continues back to his singing along with the song. “and i want you do you want me do you want me too.” He sings out loudly with all his heart into.

Dallon huffed and rolled his eyes. “While we are at it, why don’t we just sing her other annoying song,” he snapped. “Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe,” Dallon sang over Brendon, trying to annoy him to the point where he would just give up and change the station. He didn’t have anything wrong with Carly personally, but her songs were annoying as fuck. “Come on Brendon, don’t you want to listen to something else. It doesn’t even have to be the news,” Dallon begged. He had heard this song so many times it had gotten annoying.

Brendon grumbled and changed the station sick of the whining. “Do you need some cheese with that whine?” He asked all sassy like. He was just trying to have fun and clearly Dallon wasn’t quite having it. He too knew that Carly’s songs could get over bearing to listen to. He turned to another station playing some alternative rock he believed. Brendon himself over killed songs really he would listen to the same album all day long and learn all the words. He loved to know each word to a song and sing along that was the best feeling to be able to get every note right.

“Oh hey that reminds me of something that I saw,” Dallon said as he heard the radio. “I wanted to see what people were saying about brallon, and these two girls came up with a au where we were in this band together. You were the singer and I was the bassist,” he remembered this, because the au sounded natural and nice. “I think the name was like Panic! at the Disco, but I don’t know why someone would name a band that,” Dallon snorted. While it was a weird name, it was very original.

Brendon thought for a moment about that being in a band with Dallon. They both were decent singers from the sound of it but Dallon was way better. “Do you even play the bass?” He asks all he knew about Dallon in music was that he could sing. Brendon knew how to play every instrument just about. He was fond of music but the porn industry became more overpowering than the music industry. “It’s unique.” Brendon shrugged not giving it a bad opinion. “You know I can play about every instrument and music was actually what i was supposed to go into.” He looked over at Dallon to see his reaction as they were now parked at the gym.

“Well I used to, I haven’t in a while,” Dallon shrugged. He wouldn’t mind forming a band with Brendon, it would be fun. He hopped out of the car when he realized that they had pulled up to the gym. “Alright now remember, no flirting, and I will attack, so if we get kicked out I am sorry,” Dallon laughed. He was glad Brendon had picked a more private gym, it had a less chance of them running in to news reporters. “Let’s go lift bro,” he said in a weird voice.

Brendon slipped out of the car. He pulled down his shorts a little as they had risen. “I’ll remember but you have to let me flirt with the guy at the front when you sign in.” He says with a begging face. Brendon picked a remote gym he goes to that barely anyone else knows about. The guy in the front was his close friend Kenny. Brendon acted to Kenny how Ryan acts in a way. He wasn’t as extreme with it but was always fond of Kenny in that sort of girl and girl best friend relationship. They always gossiped about the people in the gym. “You are going to be okay with him.” He promised with a nod as they walked up to the gym. “Kenny is a great dude to gossip with really.”

“What does flirting with Kenny have to do with anything,” Dallon huffed. He knew it probably meant that they would get a discount, but he wasn’t going to let Brendon win so easily. He stayed huffed up until him and Dallon walked into the gym. The guy standing behind the desk was extremely attractive. His blond hair was slicked back showing off his face. His beard was cut short and stubbly. Normally Dallon didn’t like stubbly, but Kenny seemed to rock it. “I have a feeling you are right about this whole liking thing,” Dallon joked.

“You’ll see.” Brendon said deciding to say nothing further. He would get a little discount with Kenny but mostly it was for the news on the street in the porn industry. Kenny always had the best to share about that. Brendon glared at Dallon. “I never said anything about liking.” He muttered and right away leaned over the table. He kissed each cheek of Kenny’s smiling not caring of the man’s stubble that was a little itchy. “Kenny!” He said excitedly. “I’ve brought a guest.” Before Brendon could introduce him Kenny already interrupted him. “Yeah the model. I know who he is. Dallon Weekes.” He held out a hand for Dallon to shake. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Dallon smirked as he saw Brendon’s glare. He wasn’t the only person knew how to flirt. Dallon shook his hand firmly back. “And you are Kenny. That is pretty much all I know,” Dallon grinned. “Good, it’s better I start with a clean slate anyway,” he winked. He turned back to Brendon so that they were all facing each other. “So tell me what is the 411 on you guys, I need some gossip,” he grinned. He leaned over the counter so that he was closer to them.

Brendon grumbled but this wasn’t going to end like Ryan. He thought a while before answering. Kenny would be sharing this in some fashion so it had to be good what he told him. “Well we are quite the duo you wouldn’t think together due to model’s and porn star’s little feud they have.” Which he shrugged to since it didn’t make a difference to him. Dallon was better than any porn star he ever encountered. “We have a cruise tomorrow and we’ve already hit the sheets many times.” He winks needing the spice to be added. “Cruise huh?” Kenny repeated as to which Brendon nodded. “What do you have to say, Dallon?” He asked intrigued on his response on the new ship that had been sailed, Brallon.

“Well we are in love,” he grinned wrapping his arm around Brendon’s waist. “The food is good, the sex is great, and the relationship is awesome. I couldn’t be happier,” Dallon kissed Brendon’s temple. Kenny grinned as if they had just gotten married. “Well you guys make an excellent couple,” he gushed. “Well I won’t hold you any longer. Dallon take care of my baby,” Kenny laughed, and winked at the both of him. “He is a nice guy,” Dallon nodded as they went into the gym. There was an array of various workout machines around the small gym. There were a couple of other people, a few of which Dallon noticed as other models. “I guess this is the avoid paparazzi but still work out gym,” Dallon joked.

Brendon smiled proudly to call Dallon his boyfriend. He blushed a bit at the twos comments, knowing when to pull that card plus what they said actually did make him a little embarrassed. “Thanks Kenny boo.” He smiles waving as they walked now into the actual work out area. “Yes, i love kenny.” He smiles looking around only meaning that in a friendly way. Today the gym seemed actually just a little more crowded than it was in previous times. “Yeah this is where i make lots of new co-workers.” He teased taking Dallon to the treadmills. 

Dallon climbed on to the treadmill. He began a slow jog, focusing his gaze to outside. He looked through the large windows that were across the back of the gym. The grass was green, and the sun was shining and it looked so beautiful. He imagined rolling in the grass with Brendon, putting little leaves in his hair. Just the two of them and the summer breeze. Dallon was so lost in thought, that he hadn’t realized that the treadmill had gone up a level higher. He almost tripped on his face. He blushed a bright red and turned to Brendon. “Please tell me that no one saw that,” he said horrified.

Brendon got on his own treadmill right beside Dallon’s. He was too busy concentrated on some gossip show like TMZ. On the side it said what the topics were going to be talked on the episode. He ran through the list as he continued a steady jog getting his heart rate up. He almost tripped and fell on his face when he read one line, Model Porn Star in the making it read. “If you are talking about almost falling, i did the same.” He says with a slight chuckle but he was still staring at those words. “Look Dally.” he points to the tv screen. “apparently that's already hit the gossip train. Most likely that’s the leaked tape.” 

Dallon’s mouth dropped open as he saw the TV. I mean sure they were famous, but for the tape to get this much attention was crazy. Dallon groaned and turned away from the screen. “We are never going to be able to go anywhere without getting crowds of people following us,” Dallon sighed. Though he had gotten stopped a couple of times for autographs and photos this was going to take everything over the top. “We should start practicing our poses for the photos,” Dallon nodded looking at Brendon. The speed of the treadmill had sped up a bit and so his talking became a bit breathy. He would run on it a bit longer before starting his real work out. “Or we would just become shut ins who watch Netflix all day,” Dallon joked. He tried to laugh a bit, but it took all of his breath.

Brendon increased the speed on his treadmill. He still kept most of his attention to the tv as now they were just beginning their well more of Dallon’s story. “Being a home body would be nice.” He nods in agreement. “But i don’t think we will be making any money that way.” He says but really he could never give this up. This was all he ever wanted being famous on tv. Yeah this wasn’t the best way to be announced as the complice in turning an innocent model bad but it gave him something. Brendon was one to always want to be in the spotlight and pornography gave him that. “Alright I’m ready for a real work out,” He smiles turning his machine off. He flipped his head back to get his hair back in a messy fashion. His body glistening with sweat.

Dallon grinned and stepped off of the treadmill. “Let’s get to work,” he said in a 80’s workout instructor voice. He went over to the bars and stood in front of the tallest one. It wasn’t very high above his head, but it would have to do. He began to do pull ups, one right after the other. Though he is use to doing this, his muscles still groaned in protest. They were burning with each lift, but Dallon stayed strong. He wondered if he would’ve still gone into modeling if he knew it would take this much work. He should’ve become a video game tester.

Brendon chuckled rolling out a mat for himself. He didn’t do the whole machines much, mostly doing sit ups, squats, and push ups. Once in awhile he liked to do some machines to get a little muscular. Brendon stayed tone for the most part making sure everything was defined enough for a camera. He laid back on the mat doing sit ups which wouldn’t ache until he finished as many as he could do in 60 seconds. This is probably even if he wasn’t a porn star would spend his time. He loved the thought of a nice tone body.

Dallon went through his regular workout of a combination of things on the mat and some of the machines. He was ready to do the cool down and head on home. He was a sweaty mess, and his shirt was off and to the side. He finished the last of his curling sit ups before launching into the cool down. He stretched out his legs and arms, getting them to loosen up. He did a few jumping jacks, getting slower and slower. Once he was done, he walked in front of one of the long mirrors to check out his progress. His body had become more defined, but not to big and bulky. The way his sweat drenched down him, it reminded him of one of his first model shoots for a exercise magazine. He grabbed his shirt and draped it over his shoulder before walking over to Brendon.

Brendon only did the small things getting tired to quickly and the sweat was becoming gross. So while Dallon was intensely working out he slipped out to chat with Kenny. They talked a lot about the whole thing they saw on the TV and what Kenny heard most people saying about the leaked video. Brendon learned a lot from Kenny on the views of Brallon that he would have to share to Dallon eventually. He was all giggling and laughing at something Kenny said when Dallon walked over. “Hey beefcakes.” He waves Dallon over. “You ready to head home?” He asks the sweaty model.

“Oh yeah, but first I need to do something,” Dallon walked over with his arms spread wide to Brendon. He wrapped him in a hug, pulling him in tightly. He would tell that Brendon was getting all sweaty too. Each time Brendon tried to squirm Dallon laughed. “Aww come on babe, sweating is part of the work out,” he giggled. Figuring that he had hugged him long enough, he finally released his grip on Brendon. “Can this sweaty model get a kiss,” he grinned leaning over to kiss Brendon.

Brendon squirms everywhere as Dallon’s sweaty body embraces him. “Ew gross Dally,” He groans making the most disgusted face contorting his features. Both of their body heats coming together making Brendon all flustered. His face become steaming and he was going to squeal but Dallon let go before that could happen. “Eh i guess.” He said puckering his lips but keeping their bodies apart. “I am not touching you anymore. until you take a shower.” He nods defiantly.

Dallon laughed, and squeezed Brendon one last time. “We’ll see how long you can go without this hot body,” Dallon shook his body so that his butt was highly noticeable. “Bye Kenny, We’ll see you after our cruise,” Dallon raised his eyebrows at the word cruise. “Well you guys enjoy yourself. Don’t forget to take lots of pictures,” Kenny beamed. Dallon nodded and linked fingers with Brendon before walking back to the car. “Let’s take showers and finish packing so that we can binge watch Netflix,” Dallon said in a sing song voice.

“I can go as long as i want,” Brendon said sticking his tongue out. He avoided the attention of his butt being stressed which wasn’t easy. Dallon’s body was hard not to want but Brendon wouldn’t cave in. “Thanks buh bye Kenny boo.” He waved with his free hand blowing a kiss and winking. He only was teasing. He skipped along with Dallon to the car. “Where off to see the shower the wonderful shower of Dally.” He giggled mimicking the Wizard of Oz song. He released Dallon’s hand getting into the car with a big grin to his lips. He couldn’t wait to be rid of is sweaty self.

Dallon got to the driver side first and grabbed Brendon’s keys in success. He turned on the car, and put the ac at full blast. He tore out of the parking lot, and onto the highway. He flipped on the radio and went through the stations. He finally settled on the news channel from before as they interviewed the author of some book. He looked over at Brendon with a defiant eyebrow raise. “What is it that they say on Supernatural,” Dallon said trying to think back. He did the fake thinker’s pose as best as he could without swerving the car. “Oh right, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake whole,” he put on his best Dean impression.

Brendon huffed as Dallon took over driving. He felt weird having someone drive his car. He kept his arms crossed looking out the side window. He had a grumpy face on making an annoyed Sam face. He groaned loudly in agony as Dallon picked a news station. “Do you want my ears to bleed from this?” He asks being a drama queen. He turned the volume dial down so it was if they were whispering. “This is my car.” He said defiantly. “and you got to whine about my Carly.” He says in a whiny voice.

Dallon rolled his eyes and hit the scan button. It passed through a variety of stations, none of them pleasing to him. He was about to give up and just turn back to the news station when he heard a familiar song play from the radio. “Finally some quality,” Dallon grinned turning back up the music. He wiggled in his seat along to the music. “Yeah you can tell everybody, yeah you can tell everybody, go ahead and tell everybody. I’m the man, I’m the man, I’m the man,” Dallon sang.

Brendon kept his eyes outside as Dallon ran through all the stations. He made a little disgusted face at his choice not fond of the song much but it was way better than the news. He leaned his head on the window listening to Aloe Blacc and Dallon sing out in the car. It sounded better hearing Dallon sing along with it. He tapped his foot lightly to the beat.

“Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am,” Dallon pointed at himself as he sung the line. He looked over at Brendon who was staring out of the window. He nudged him with his elbow.”Pep up, this song is a good one,” Dallon said as the new song came on. Brendon seemed a bit down, that or he was just really upset about the song. Whatever it was Dallon wanted him to feel better, and he wanted to see his beautiful smile. “Honey honey, I can see the stars all the way from here,” Dallon sang. Beyonce had a way of making everything better, especially since it was this song. 

Brendon didn’t know what had gotten into him, he was having a down moment. “It’s alright.” He shrugged Beyonce was a good singer he just wasn’t in the mood lost in his deepest thoughts about the whole leaking of the tape and how everyone would take it. Kenny had told him how some where jealous and things. It made him slightly nervous. “Sorry Dallon.” He muttered looking over at him with a fake smile he pulled off to the best of his ability. He tried his best to lock the thoughts back in its vault deep in his mind listening to Dallon’s voice. He turned his attention back out the window chewing the inside of his lip. “Are you worried about people’s thoughts on us?” He asked needing to know.

Dallon frowned seeing right through Brendon’s smile. He knew something was seriously wrong and he needed to get down to it. He didn’t like Brendon in this mopey state, he wanted him to feel happy. He reached over to take Brendon’s hand as he heard his questions. He wanted to lie and say no, and say that everything would be okay, but he cared about Brendon too much to lie to him. “Deathly worried,” Dallon said gently. “I am worried about what will happen if people stop buying my magazines. I am worried that the video will forever ruin my reputation,” Dallon rushed out. He was trying to avoid thinking about it, but it all came out at once. He shut his mouth and stayed silent, driving at a slower pace. His mood felt down but then it got to the chorus. “Baby it’s you, you’re the one I love, you’re the one I need,” Beyonce’s voice sang out. Dallon gripped Brendon’s hand tighter. “But that doesn’t matter. Even if we do get shamed, and even if we do lose our careers. I will always have you, and that’s the only thing I need,” he grinned turning towards Brendon. He turned up the radio more. “Now let’s jam to the Queen,” he said.  
Brendon felt at fault for all of the things that could go wrong. He held Dallon’s hand tightly at the verge of tears. If it weren’t for his sexual tendencies and douchebag of a manager there would have been no video. Nothing to ruin Dallon’s reputation or career. He was so grateful though that Dallon decided to just tell him the truth about everything instead of just saying it would be okay. This felt better to hear that someone was on the same level as him. “I am sorry.” A lump forms in his throat not even Beyonce could cheer him up. “Yeah you have me but I was the one who had this happen. It’s all my fault that the video was even made or leaked.” He just let it out even his tears but quickly turned his face trying to hide them. He didn’t say more he just wanted his boyfriend to ignore him now and sing like he was doing before but he knew that was only a wish that could never come true.

Dallon would tell that Brendon needed some time to just sit and cry, and he wanted to give him some space to let it out. He flipped off the radio, and all that could be heard was Brendon sniffles. With each one Dallon’s heart broke more and more. He wanted to tell Brendon that it wasn’t his fault, and even if it was, he didn’t care. He wanted to say that I love you, no matter what happens, but he didn’t. He knew that Brendon would smile and feel okay for a bit, but he would still feel bad about it. He had to prove to him that he would be with him no matter what. Instead of turning onto his street he turned the car around and headed to the nearest store. He parked and climbed out. “Stay here,” Dallon said to Brendon, then he jogged inside. A couple of minutes later he came back out with a heavy bag, that he set in the back seat so that Brendon could not see them. Then he went to the nearest campsite. As they were driving he turned and looked at Brendon. He hoped that this would show him, and make him happy.

Brendon was actually shocked Dallon didn’t say anything. He even felt a little more at ease that he just let him let it out. He rolled down the window a crack to let the air blow across his dampened face. To just let it out without a distractions helped a lot. He sobbed a few times as sometimes it got hard the thoughts overwhelming but soon it would go back down and he would sniffle but then it would happen again this occurring a few times during the ride. He didn’t even need Dallon to tell him to stay he couldn’t have gone in anyways looking like this red and blotchy. He wouldn’t say a word his throat seemed to be caving in and occasionally he choked on his own crying. He didn’t even notice that they were at a campsite until it finally died down and all he was left with was a running sniffly nose. “Where are we?” he asked in a strained voice sniffling a few times wiping his face with the back of his hand to the best of his ability.

“We are at a beginning,” Dallon said. He got out of the car, lugging the bag with him. He smiled brightly at Brendon’s confused face, but seeing him so blotchy made Dallon want to cry. He felt like he wouldn’t be good enough for Brendon to give up his career for, even though Brendon was good enough for Dallon to do it. But he pushed those thoughts down. Maybe if Brendon could see what Dallon was willing to do, he would feel the same. He deepened his smile, trying to hide his thoughts, and sat Brendon down on a seat facing the fire pit. He pulled out a huge stack of his magazines from the bag and set them in the pit. He poured a small bit of gasoline on them, and lit them on fire. He sat down next to Brendon and put his arms around his shoulders, watching the orange flames. He sat in complete silence as he watched all of his magazines disintegrate into dust, and he couldn’t help but feel less stressful when they were fully destroyed. He stayed silent as he went to make sure that all of the fire was out, and that the pit was cold. After everything was settled he picked up huge handfuls of ash and walked to the clearing and began to lay them down. He did this multiple times until finally he finished. Spelled out in ash was brallon. He walked back over to Brendon and looked him in the eyes. “I love you,” he said, but what he really meant was “Am I good enough.”

Brendon was beyond lost at what was going on. He kept his mouth shut accepting that was all Dallon would say for a while. He watched Dallon begin to burn all those magazines and all that overtook him was anger. Why would Dallon do such a thing to all that work? Now it went in ashes which Brendon felt like he would be doing to him. This may have been a sweet thing for him to do but not what Brendon wanted. Dallon put his whole life into modeling that was too much for him to give up to a worthless porn star. He did not need to give up anything to him. If anything Brendon needed to give up a lot more. He looked at the ashes spelling out Brallon and his heart sank. It felt more as if Brendon should be spelt there and ruined the model’s job. It almost made things worse. “Dallon,” He choked out. “What are you doing?” He asks in all seriousness. “You will always be good enough this this was sweet but.” He trailed off just looking at the word Brallon. He couldn’t say it outloud it would ruin all that Dallon was doing. He was trying to be loving and he should just see that.

Dallon felt his heartbreak as Brendon didn’t say I love you too. He was supposed to say I love you too and they would go and have a great cruise. They would be happy and they would be in love, and their problems wouldn’t matter. But Brendon didn’t say that, and he didn’t even finish his sentence. Dallon had done it again, he had screwed it up. He took a mile too deep and made it too intense. He looked down at his ash covered hands and hated how gross they looked. He wiped them off on his still sweaty shorts and walked over to the brallon spread out on the ground. He messed it up with his foot till it looked like a big pile of ash. He was too stuck in his imaginary world where love would fix everything, and he needed to be in the real world. The world where just because you are willing to sacrifice, some people just don’t want it. He held back the sobs and walked up to Brendon. He looked down at his shoes avoiding eye contact with him. “Sorry, let’s just go,” he said to his shoes.

Brendon anger was raised as Dallon just destroyed the ashes spelling out Brallon. It was a major statement that he didn’t believe in their relationship. It was a kick in the gut and he was sick of holding the anger back he was sick of keeping everything hidden. “Do you realize what you have done?” He hisses out so outraged by his actions. “How could you do that?” He shook his head in disgust at what he did. He ruined that moment that could have ended a lot better if he just let Brendon explain himself. “No you don’t understand do you? you don’t get what makes me so so pissed off at you.” His voice began to raise almost to the point he was yelling. Just when he thought Dallon was finally understand he finds he’s dead wrong. “You just showed me by doing that you’re done with us. Thanks for showing me that.” He scoffs in disgust and looks away from dallon in utter disappointment. “You can just take me home. I’m not staying at someone’s who obviously just proved to me that you won’t listen and are not going to try. Just throwing everything to the wind. I guess you’ve learned from the best.” He said shuddering at the thought of how he just gave up on spencer in a way like that.

Dalon whipped his head up at Brendon. He let him finish his whole anger rant before he replied. “You asshat,” he said. “You think I cleaned the ashes because I was giving up on our relationship? Did you even fucking get the symbolism of me burning my magazines. I love you, I would never just throw it away because you are too scared to say I love you. But obviously if you are so quick to give up on our relationship because of your misinterpretation, maybe you didn’t say I love you because you didn’t mean it,” Dallon felt the wet tears dripping down his face but his belly was filled with rage. “The whole fucking reason I messed it up was because I thought you didn’t like it. You didn’t even fucking say I love you too. I thought that I had overdone it, and that you were uncomfortable,” he yelled. He wiped away some of his tears before continuing on. “And the fucking reason I never understand you as you put it, is because you never give me the chance to. I always open up to you and you just fucking shut me down. You say I never listen to you, but I do. I just wanted to show you how much I would do for you, but you can’t even do the fucking same. I am just not fucking good enough am I,” Dallon screamed. “I let my walls down to you, and you broke them. Well not anymore, if you don’t want me to put you first I won’t” he said this softer. He knew they were lies, he would never ever give up on Brendon, even if Brendon gave up on him. But he didn’t stop he was too deep into it. “Spencer was right about you,” Dallon glared right into his eyes. “Now let’s get you to your house, so I can be alone and not with a douchebag like you,” he spat.

Brendon would not leave the fight like that. He wasn’t going to Dallon put him down ever again, he had enough of that bull shit. Dallon deserved to feel like a piece of trash because he had made Brendon feel like that so many times. “We both misinterpreted each other i get that but you don’t get how that fucking looks to me. I see burning those magazines as me ruining your career. I don’t want to be that person i told you that. Then all i said was it hurt me and i didn’t say anything because you look at love as all you ever need.” He shook his head. “Its not you need to live for yourself too. You can’t rely on someone else.” That was the only relatively kind thing he would say to Dallon. The rest he wouldn’t let down so easily, it wouldn’t be fair. “You are putting shit in my mouth i have never said any of that to you. You don’t understand because you only see the world one sided. You never ever look at the world from my perspective and what i see. I get what you think in the world that all you want is love but not one sided. Maybe this is one sided.” he says keeping in the tears and sitting down in his car. “Don’t even use his name. You don’t know what i was like then with him. I’ll drop you off at your place.” He said done with it all. They would only have to deal with each other when needed. “I never said you weren’t good enough you made that in your own little world. You didn’t have to give up anything.” He said softly needing to get this off his chest.

Dallon sat down numbly in his seat unsure of what to say. He wanted to rage back at him and yell at him, but he couldn’t. All of what Brendon said was true, and it hurt. He knew that he shouldn’t rely on someone, and that love wouldn’t always be the answer, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. He got so caught up in what it feels like to be in love, that it all swelled up. He had never been in love, and none of his relationships had ever been as overwhelming as his and Brendon’s. He had a few high school boyfriend’s but ever since he started modeling he had been single. Brendon was his first time to feel something in a relationship again. He had brought Dallon hope, but Dallon messed it up. He used it in the wrong places, and it blocked out his thinking. He would still give up his career for Brendon, but he wouldn’t do it if Brendon didn’t want him to. As usual he had loved to high and dropped much farther. If he hadn’t invited Brendon over for that first date, he could’ve saved Brendon from all of the pain. He wiped away the hot tears that were starting to dry on his face. “Sorry,” he whispered. He looked down at his hands, that were resting in his lap.

Brendon was glad for this silence and he kept the window down and stuck his hand out the window. Loving the feeling of the wind through his fingertips as he drove to Dallon’s. He kept away the thoughts making a solid wall blocking them from coming any further into the front of his mind. He was done thinking for today, he had had enough. Once Brendon was rid of Dallon he was going to have some fun. He needed to relax and go out have some fun before he had to go on a dreadful cruise. “Yeah whatever,” He rolls his eyes at Dallon’s attempt at sympathy. He didn’t need that and wouldn’t accept that. Brendon was officially over with trying real love. It didn’t work for him.

Dallon sobbed a bit at Brendon’s response. It was his fault that Brendon felt this way and he couldn’t blame him for feeling like it. Dallon felt like such an ass. It killed him to see how joyful Brendon looked riding along, while he felt like crap. When they finally pulled up to his house, Dallon practically climbed out of the car with a quick “thanks”. He walked into his house and slammed the door behind him. He needed alcohol and lots of it. He opened the alcohol drawer and took out his unopened bottle of Jack Daniels. He was ready to not feel anything. He hastily swallowed down some hangover pills and opened up the bottle. He took a long swig, his neck burning from the alcohol. He knew he was in for one hell of a night.

Brendon was glad for this feeling that he could just not give a fuck. In that moment he didn’t give one because all he was thinking about was how he was gonna have some fun. He would find one of his buddies to hang out with possibly get laid if he was lucky. Ryan was not an option and that was who he normally spent his time with to have fun with but he would give Dallon that option. Which he reminded him he still needed to do a video with him. “Oh yeah no problem,” He muttered waving his hand in a disconcerned fashion as Dallon got out of the car like he were sitting on hot coals. He sat in his driveway for a little while longer so he could text someone. The first one who came up on his list was Kenny. He shrugged figuring he was as good as anyone to choose. ‘Hey babes wanna go partying tonight (;’ He sent excitedly and pulled out getting home to go have some fun.

“Fuck you! Fuck you very very much. Cause I hate what you do and I hate your whole crew so please don’t stay in touch,” Dallon screamed the lyrics as loud as he could. He was wrapped in a blanket lying on his bed. “Do you, do you enjoy living a life that’s so hateful? ‘Cause there’s a hole where your soul should be,” his words were slurred but he didn’t care. He would sing to Lily Allen all night if he wanted to. He gulped down the whiskey like it was water, finding comfort in the burn. His eyes fell over to a way too many xos. It was Ryan’s note. He grabbed it and dialed the number. It rang and rang and then went to voicemail. “Call me later honey I am busy,” his voice rang out. Dallon hung up and decided it was for the best. Ryan was too close with Brendon and this whole encounter would’ve been awkward. Plus he had never called him back. Dallon shrugged and leaned back into his bed, singing once again at the top of his lungs. “FUCK YOU,” he sang except he held the you much longer than the song.

Brendon turned up his radio and sang along to it. “I wake every evening,” He sang loudly with the windows all down the wind blowing through his hair. “With a big smile on my face and never feels out of place.” He grins just loving the feeling of the afternoons air blowing in his face. It smelt so fresh and distracting. “When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell!” He screams them out to the world wishing everyone to hear. God this made him feel so much better to let it out through singing. “Now where’s your picket fence love and where’s that shiny car and did it ever get you far. You’ve never seemed so tense love, I’ve never seen you fall so hard, do you know where you are.” He continued on running his fingers through his hair. “Truth be told i miss you and truth be told i’m lying.” He spit the last word out like venom as his phone buzzes before he can continue the chorus. Kenny is up for a hell of a night and Brendon’s so relieved to have one person to rely on.

“Look at you, you’re so fat now. I’m a model. Serves you right for pretending to be straight and take back Suzy Snotnose,” Dallon laughed. He was going through his high school boyfriend’s facebooks. “The last one from senior year, Dustin Payne,” Dallon said all rude. Dustin had been sort of serious but he dumped Dallon for his bluntness. How ironic. He pulled up his page and went through it expecting to find his life to be terrible. As he scrolled through though, it looked like he was living the life. He stopped short when he came to a pic of him with a shiny silver band around his finger. Dallon suddenly felt sick to his stomach, but he choked back the vomit. If Brendon could do it, so would he. “My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they’re like it’s better than yours, damn right it’s better than yours,” Dallon sang. He stood up and began to shake around like some sort of dancer.

Brendon got out of his car skipping to his door just overly excited to go clubbing since he hadn’t in a while. He walked to his room looking for his favorite outfit to wear when he goes out. He almost trips over that goddamn fort that he forgot to clean up. He decides to clean the tumbled over pillows and blankets now in case someone did come by tonight. He tosses them all on the bed and goes back on his hunt for getting clothes. Just then his phone is going off. “Hey!” He chirps in the phone to Kenny. “I’m on my way so you better be ready,” Kenny says you can hear the wind in the background. Brendon was known for taking forever to get ready but today he wouldn’t worry so much about that. He just wanted to get the hell out. “Don’t worry i just gotta get dressed and i’ll be right out.” He said as he struggled to get into his tight black skinny jeans with a phone to his ear. “Better be. See you in a few minutes.” He said and hung up. Brendon tossed his phone aside and pulled on his white button up. He rolled the sleeves to his elbow and only buttoned the first few buttons at the bottom revealing his waxed chest. He thought the look didn’t make him look like he was looking to be laid too much. Tonight he was going for the subtle sexy approach.

Dallon was now in full on party mode. “Just Dance gonna be okay, just dance spin that record babe,” Dallon sang it trying to do Lady Gaga’s moves. He turned and caught a glance of himself in the mirror. His hair hung weirdly, he had a lopsided grin on his face, and his cheeks were just starting to lose their puffiness. What the hell was he doing in. He was a grown ass man who shouldn’t be holed in drinking. So he decided to go out drinking. He pulled on better clothes and fixed his hair. He grabbed his bottle of Jack Daniels and set out into the night. He stumbled a bit down the steps but he kept going down the street. “Tonight I am young, so I’ll set the world on fire. I will burn brighter than the sun,” he sang with a giggle. He turned to the busy street and decided to find somewhere to go.

Soon there was there loud knocks on his door and Brendon sprayed himself a few times with his favorite cologne. “Coming!” He shouted as the knocks seemed to be impatient. That had to mean Kenny may have already drank a little. He rushed out the door locking it behind him. He linked arms with kenny as he led him to his car. “Ready for some fun,” He squealed getting a quick nod from Kenny. “of course i am.” He smiled one of his special grins. Kenny decided on driving to one of the more popular bars that had tons of exciting energetic people on the dance floor. Brendon was excited about that but slightly nervous of paparazzi but Kenny and Brendon both knew how to hide from that. They got in there and went straight to the bar before going dancing. The wall was still doing its job and keeping him from thinking of Dallon.

Dallon went walking around, traveling all over the neighborhood. He was about to turn around and head home when a random guy called out to him. “Um sir, are you okay?” Dallon looked and noticed a young guy awkwardly standing outside of one of the houses doors. Dallon winked and sauntered over to him. “You wanna fuck a model,” he smirked trying to do a sexy face. “I am not gay. You seem like a beautiful person, I just don’t swing that way,” he said. He walked over so that he was standing next to Dallon. “Wait aren’t you,” he gasped. “The one and only Dallon James Weekes. What’s your name handsome,” he flopped over onto the man and tried to raise his eyebrow seductively. “I am Dan, and I am taking you home,” he wrapped his arm around Dallon’s waist and helped him into his car. “Alright do you know your address,” Dan asked. Dallon giggled and nodded. He told him his address and tried to make him drink his Jack Daniel’s. “It’s good trust me, I have been drinking it a lot,” he giggled again. Dan smiled and carefully put it out of Dallon’s reach. “Let’s get you home,” he said.

Brendon hit the dance floor by himself. Kenny was busy talking to some Jon guy. They seemed to be hitting it off and Kenny told him to scram on the dance floor alone. He was a little stumbling over there. But once he found a place to dance he let the music take over his movements. He was so lost in the flashing lights and rhythmic music he didn’t notice the guy that decided to dance with him. Some how the guy knew his name and whispered a few times but he couldn’t make out what he was saying it was too loud. The man had a cute oddly familiar looking baby face but he couldn’t put his finger to it was. “God baby i missed you,” Spencer whispered in his ear. How did he not realize. He let out a gasp and pulled back. “What are you doing here?!” He shouts over the loud noise his words slurred from so much alcohol.

“Alright Mr.Weekes let’s get you in bed” Dan helped Dallon out of the car, keeping the Jack Daniel’s in their. Dallon climbed up the stairs dragging Dan with him. “We can have so muh fun, it can be like a little sleepover,” he said excitedly as he ran in. Dan struggled to keep up. When they made it inside he told Dallon to sit on the couch. He went into the kitchen to pour him a tall glass of water, but when he came back to the living room it was empty. “Dallon,” he called searching around from him. He heard soft sniffles coming from a slightly ajar door. Dan swung it open and found Dallon sprawled on the ground and a wet maid’s dress in his arms, tears were streaming down his cheeks. “I love him, I love him,” Dallon gasped crying harder and harder. Dan rushed over and picked Dallon up from the ground. Dallon limped over to the bad and sat on it, staring blankly ahead. Dan handed him the water and sat next to him. “Drink this, and you can tell me all about it,” he said.

Spencer stepped closer and shrugged. “I don’t know i just ended up coming here missing you finally.” He explains as Brendon bites his lips not sure whether to turn and leave or not. He could see Jon and Kenny in the corner of his field of vision. “Oh well,” He squealed as Spencer grabbed his ass pulling him into his lips. They didn’t feel nice to him and Brendon thought that to be odd. He really never turned down anyone who was relatively good at kissing. Spencer was not just good at kissing he was great but they didn’t feel right. Was happening to him? “Just give me one more night.” The other begged him. Brendon thought he was his only shot at making him forget so he nodded. Spencer led him out to his car and they toppled into the back seat beginning to make out. Brendon wasn’t feeling what he normally did when he used sex to take away everything.

So you have probably heard about my latest movie. The critics are eating it up, they love it,” Dallon said sarcastically. He sipped at the water loving how cold it was. Dan nodded with a deep blush. “Well I for some fucking dumb reason thought to date the asshat, and we have broken up and gotten together a couple of times, but this time it seemed more permanent,” Dallon said this somberly seeing the reality of it. “I was too romantic, he wasn’t. We just had different views,” Dallon nodded. He gulped down more of the water. “This stuff is pretty good,” he giggled. Dan grinned, “I can get you more.” Dallon shook his head and continued on. “He broke me and I don’t know what to do,” Dallon said. Dan rubbed his back, trying to find the best way to comfort him. “Well at least you are free of him. This tape will just be a small dot on your great life,” he said with a kind smile. Dallon laughed bitterly and shook his head. “My agent said we have to fake date for a month. In fact she has us going on a four day cruise tomorrow, which I have to pack for,” Dallon shot up from the bed and went to his closet. He grabbed his suitcase and set it next to Dan on the bed. “You have to help make sure that I look good these next few days,” Dallon said. Dan nodded just happy he wasn’t crying anymore.

Brendon was getting sick and thought he was going to let it out any minute. He shoved Spencer back and he hadn’t realized that he was crying. “I can’t do this my stomach hurts.” He pouts trying to play it off. Spencer looked to him completely confused, Brendon didn’t just get sick out of no where. Something was off about him. “What is it? What’s bothering you?” He asks softly brushing his hair from his eyes. “I don’t want you,” He admits sniffling burying his face into Spencer’s chest. “Something is wrong with me. Sex is supposed to fix everything for me.” He sobs. The truth finally reaching him. He begins to hiccup from the alcohol and begins to whine. Spencer doesn’t know what to say it doesn’t exactly hurt him. He actually kind of laughs that Brendon finally fucking gets it. “Just take me home.” He grumbles becoming a little angry with him laughing. “Okay, it’s just it took you this long to figure out the truth.” Spencer shakes his head climbing into the front leaving Brendon curled in the back. “Please say you can at least just cuddle.” He returns to whining. “Can’t stay I have work tomorrow.” That meant all Spencer wanted was a quick session in the car and he would have left. “Great,” Brendon whimpers to himself the alcohol was making his stomach flip.

“Well unless you want to look like some old white man going on a vacation to Hawaii then that shirt is perfect,” Dan laughed. Dallon took off the hawaiian shirt with a laugh. “Wow talk about tough love,” Dallon said. “Okay so the schedule is an airplane to the east coast at like 8, and then we board the boat at 3, then in exactly 4 days we will be leaving the boat at 3, then a flight back home to L.A.” Dallon read off of Vivian’s long texts. He put his phone down and went back to his closet. “I need something comfortable yet cute for tomorrow but then cute and not too hot for the cruise,” Dallon said. As much as he loved his italian boots he was not taking that into tropical heat. Dan grabbed a couple of cute shorts and Dallon’s favorite pair of tight sweatpants that made his ass look great. “Wear these with some cute tops,” Dan said. He laughed as Dallon picked up the hawaiian shirt again. “Seriously man, why do you even own that,” he said.

Brendon sniffled chewing on his shirt sleeve looking out the window at the stars. He swears he was going to throw up but it won’t come just the feeling like he was going to. It felt worse not being able to throw up but to be left with the feeling. Brendon made Spencer carry him inside knowing walking would make him feel worse. Spencer tucked him in his bed giving him some meds to take to stop the nausea. “Well good night and just call if you need anything.” Brendon nodded but knew he couldn’t rely on Spencer. He kissed his forehead and left. The lost presences of someone made the sickness in his stomach worsen and he finally keeled over and threw up in the trash can next to his bed. He groaned whimpering as he lay back on the bed gripping to the sheets tightly. He wished his body would have let Spencer fuck him but it screamed no at him. Sex no longer seemed like the thing to use as a comfort tool anymore. It seemed an awful thing when it was just with someone you didn’t actually care for. He really wanted Dallon but that wasn’t option. Eventually his body gives into the dark night shutting down and letting himself sleep but not peacefully. He starts to cry tossing and turning in a very light sleep.

“If you really want him to see what is missing wear this,” Dan grabbed a tight v-neck. Dallon had forgotten that he had that shirt. He had worn it once to a model shoot and it looked so good on him, they gave it to him. “Alright we need to get to three more shirts, pick out a swimsuit, and pick out a suit,” Dallon said. Dan grinned and walked around his walk in closet looking for the perfect tops. He grabbed a nice muscle tee, a cute polo, and an old band t-shirt. “On nice, you are the perfect person to choose outfits with. Are you sure you’re not gay,” Dallon giggled. He wasn’t as drunk because of how good Dan had been treating him, but he still was a bit tipsy. He messily folded the clothes and set them in his suitcase. Dan took them back out and refolded them so that he had the most space as possible. Dan went over to the closet and grabbed a few back up outfits and two workout outifits. “I would have totally forgot to grab that,” Dallon giggled. He stumbled back to his closet and opened his dresser drawer. “Now for swimsuits,” Dallon winked. He scooped out all of his swimsuits and laid them across the bed. He had a variety of bottoms ranging from swim shorts to thongs. “You are wearing this,” Dan said instantly. He picked up a tight red speedo that Dallon usually wore to pool parties. “You are a god,” Dallon laughed. “The god of clothes even though you are straight,” he laughed hard like he had told the funniest joke and Dan couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Suit up!” Dallon yelled turning back into the closet.

Brendon was finally fed up with his restless sleep. He got up tears still streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them off and looked under his bed for Dallon’s magazines. He pulled out the box and flipped through them picking out his favorite ones. He really did screw up more than he thought he did. He yet again got lost in the thought he was Superman but Dallon showed him he wasn’t so invisible. He was so stupid to think he was and wished to see what Dallon was doing by burning those pictures, pictures like the ones in his hands, in the first place. Brendon was just hurting then and not thinking clearly that’s what he told himself. Tomorrow he would fix it and get his model back. He saw the message of the schedule from Vivian and let out a sob just hoping tomorrow would go as he hoped. He wouldn’t just fix it right away he had to see how Dallon felt first. He continued going through the magazines dripping a few tears on them. Brendon then realized he could watch that leaked sex tape and so he got his laptop and lay there watching it. The only thing filling the room where heavy breathing moans and his sniffles as he curl up with his blanket watching it a few times.

Dallon chose his two favorite suits, one a classic black and the other a blue color. Dan bit his lip and looked back and forth between the two. Dallon would look good in both, but the black would bring out his eyes. But then again the blue would be a nice twist on the classic. “Oh wait I forgot I have this gray one,” Dallon grabbed another suit out. “Gray all the way! But you should bring the black one just in case” Dan cheered as soon as he saw it. Dallon nodded in agreement. He was going to look super good just for Brendon, but he was going to use his looks for others. Brendon would face his fury. You don’t just dump Dallon Weekes and walk out clean. Him and Dan worked together to finish the last of Dallon’s packing. Dallon set his suitcase in front of the door and then laid on the bed next to Dan. “You are my hero,” Dallon said. “I have that affect,” Dan laughed. Dallon yawned and wiped at his eyes. “Here I will go crash on the couch so I can take you to the airport,” Dan said. He pulled the blankets over Dallon. “Really you are a nice boy,” Dallon smiled wiping his eyes. Dan nodded, and turned off the lights. When he was sure that Dallon had fallen asleep he walked over to the couch and got comfortable for the night.

Brendon sooned his body giving out on him. After a few hours he finally felt rested enough to where he could function. It was four hours until eight meaning he only he had three hours really. He hadn’t yet packed. All of his clothes still in his trunk and that was a little too much he would have to take out a few things. He pulled a blanket over his shoulders groaning and stepping outside. The grass was wet and cold between his toes as he opened his trunk grabbing as much as he could hold. He would have to come back out and make a second trip. It took him a half hour to figure out what clothes to take and he ached so badly making it take longer. He grabbed himself a towel sweats tank top and zip up so he would feel comfy on the plane ride and took them to the bathroom taking a shower. He sat in there longer than usual assessing how this would go with Dallon. He would skip breakfast there was no way that it would stay down today. Once he was all set double checking everything toothbrush, medicine, extra clothes in case, his vibrator since he always brought that when he stayed long at a place, and everything else. It all took about two hours to get ready and that meant he had a half hour to chill until seven.

Dallon shot up in bed as he felt something hit against him. Instantly he groaned gripping his head. His hangover could’ve been a lot worse if it wasn’t for those pills and he was so grateful. Dan stood grinning above him with a glass of cold water. Dallon turned and saw that his clock read 6:00. He downed the water and climbed out of bed. “I need to take a shower, and get ready do you see my clothes,” Dallon ramled running into the bathroom. “On the counter,” Dan said, and sure enough there they were. “Did I mention that you are a life saver?” Dallon called out before shutting the door. He took a nice shower before stepping back out. He pulled on his plane clothes, loving how good he looked in them. He adjusted his hair so that it was perfect before exiting the bathroom. “Nice man,” Dan said standing up with his keys. “Can we get me an egg McMuffin on the way there?” Dallon asked. Dan grinned and nodded. Sure Dallon was breaking his juice but it wasn’t like he had been following it for the past couple of days. 

Brendon just watched a little bit of early morning cartoons until it was time to leave or he would be late. He got all his bags thankfully in the car and headed up locking the door behind him. He turned the radio only on a bit since he had a headache. He had taken some of his hangover remedies but with no food in his stomach didn’t help. Not eating though helped made him feel better in a way he couldn’t explain. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time as he sat in the parking lot he decide to wait for dallon. He turned off the radio and called him to see where he was. The whole time he picked at his hangnail as it rang, his stomach twisting and untwisting. He hated how much Dallon made him love sick and he couldn’t eat sleep or do much of anything.

Dallon took a huge bite of his sandwich. “Oh my god,” Dallon moaned. He hadn’t had McDonald’s in years. If Vivian saw him here she wouldn’t kill him, she would torture him then give him a slow death. He was tuning in to radio when his phone began to buzz. He picked it up and his heart stopped as he saw Brendon’s name. “It’s him,” Dallon freaked out. Dan glanced at him wide eyed. “What do I do, what do I do,” Dallon freaked out. “Well first calm down, but you have to answer,” Dan said. Dallon nodded in agreement. He took deep breaths before hitting answer on his phone. “Hello,” Dallon’s voice cracked like a pubescent teen and Dan couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

Brendon sighed hearing Dallon’s voice and almost couldn’t speak. He heard another man’s laugh in the background and cringed. “Hi who’s that?” He asks but quickly takes that back. “Nevermind it doesn’t matter.” He says regretting even asking he was not supposed to care. “Where are you? I mean I’m at the airport.” He kept stuttering and messing up this was a disaster. All he needed to do was make sure he would be here soon. He just wanted to get to the gate with him and not by himself since that would lessen his nerves in there. “I was going to wait til you arrived to get in. I’m not good with traveling” He adds sort of in a whisper looking down at his hands.

Dallon didn’t even hear the question because he was too busy smacking Dan on the arm. He stuck his tongue out at him and Dan did the same. “Yeah I think we will be there soon, if we are even going the right way,” Dallon said turning towards Dan. “I know what I am doing, thank you very much,” he laughed. “We should be there in two minutes at most,” he said. As if on cue the parking sign for the airport showed up. “Should be pulling up soon, I’ll talk to you then. Bye,” Dallon said hanging up fast. As soon as the call ended he let out a huge breath of air. “This cruise is going to be harder than I thought,” he sighed. “Just remember you are a model, you are hot, you can get some booty,” Dan said. Dallon giggled and nodded, anxious to just be on the boat already.

Brendon sighed tossing his phone into the console. Dallon must be set on pushing Brendon out if he found someone else for the night. It hurt but he just accepted it there was nothing he could do. He turned back on the radio listening to some Maroon 5. It didn’t help much but it was a distraction from Dallon. He didn’t know what he’d do about him and decided to wait till he got there. His stomach threatened yet again to make him sick. He kept his eyes outside just in case Dallon showed he wouldn’t leave this car until he saw him. He didn’t like airports they made him freak out for some reason always making him nervous. He hated how he would be too distant with Dallon to get any support.


	6. The last chunk of this massive fic

Dallon grabbed his suitcase and got out of the car. “Hey call me when you get off the plane,” Dan said. Dallon rolled his eyes and nodded. “Anything else mom,” he said. “Chase that dick,” he growled winking at Dallon. He rolled the window and left, leaving just Dallon. Dallon took and deep breath to prepare himself for the wave of emotions he was going to be feeling. He walked around the parking lot until he saw Brendon’s car. He walked over hoping that Brendon had seen him and that he wouldn’t have to bang on the window, or worse call him. He didn’t know why he was getting so nervous, it was just Brendon. But Brendon had broken his hope, and he had to pay. Dallon grabbed his suitcase at angle that made his muscle bulge.   
Brendon glanced up seeing Dallon in person made his breathing hitch in the back of his throat. He slipped out of the car and popped his trunk open. He walked back there taking out his bags and suitcase. “Hey,” He mumbles in greeting as he walks with him to go inside. He can’t help but look over Dallon’s posture and attire as they go on. He was dressed in a fashion that seemed to say he wanted attention and so did his movements. Brendon on the other end felt slouchy and poor dressed so he straightened his back a bit so he looked a little more presentable. “So how are we doing this whole cruise thing?” He asked wanting to know how this ‘acting’ would be what they would do exactly. He bit his lip wishing to just hug him but he held back.

Dallon shrugged trying his best to stay calm and cool. On the inside he was overwhelmed with anger, sadness, and confusion. All together he felt completely nervous, but Brendon would never be able to tell. Dallon was great at hiding emotions when he needed to. “Well we have to act like a couple in public eye, but like in privacy we can be just people with a job,” Dallon said. He had to keep it in his head that this was just a job, if he didn’t it would complicate his plan. Dallon began to notice the whispers and the starstruck eyes. Now was as good a time as any to start their job. He grabbed Brendon’s hand. He didn’t interlace their fingers, instead he cupped his hand around Brendon’s. He tried his best to keep his hand limp but he really wanted to squeeze it tight like he did in the car ride. The worst car ride ever. His hand turned dead and limp just thinking of all of that.

Brendon was sure he was going to throw up everywhere. All that was going on felt like too much to handle right now this early. He knew he was pale as a ghost and his palm felt so sweaty and gross. He let out a small whimper under his breath, this was going to be the most worse four days in his life. “I don’t feel so great.” He muttered more to himself than Dallon. He knew he just couldn’t let the sickness go away not eating that morning was a bad idea. People would notice his ill looking face and shaking hand but he couldn’t do anything. “I’m sorry.” He whined hating that he was being a big wuss. “I didn’t eat.” He decided as an excuse but it was more than just that.

 

Dallon stopped when Brendon first started to talk. He put his hand to Brendon’s forehead and looked deep into his eyes. Seeing those beautiful brown eyes staring right back up at him. Dallon blushed a bit, but still looked at Brendon. “I think we have just enough time to start at a food place,” Dallon said. He knew it would be cutting it close but Brendon needed be feed and okay. Dallon was heartbroken, but he was heartless. “Here let’s get some McDonald’s. It’s the fastest, plus I need more,” Dallon had gotten a taste of trans fats and he needed more. “Two egg mcmuffins and one large coffee,” Dallon said. By the dark rings of black under Brendon’s eyes he could tell that he had a rough night. “So, um, what trouble did you get into last night,” Dallon tried to ask it jokingly but it came off awkward. They stood to the side waiting for their food. 

Dallon’s hand felt cold when it touched his forehead and he shivered. Brendon wouldn’t shrivel under Dallon’s stare that was for sure. He felt like just begging for him to do more but zipped his lips. He didn’t really want food, thinking it would make it worse maybe but he just nodded walking with him to get some food anyways. He still felt so awfully sick and was quite scared to get on the plane. He bounced on his heels keeping his arms crossed as Dallon ordered for him. He looks down at his feet and grumbles. “I didn’t get into any, i just drank some with Kenny and went home.” He wouldn’t say his break down or happening with Spencer that would only fuel his emotions. “Why don’t you tell me who that was? I heard someone else so i thought i might ask who it was. Since i should know who my boyfriend is hanging out with.” It sounded way more meaner when he said this the word boyfriend feeling so awful in his mouth. The word a bad tasting lie.

Dallon could hear the jealousy in his voice. Dallon smirked and went on to recount his night. “I go drunk. Really drunk. Then I went out into the world and I ran into Dan, and then we,” Dallon’s story was interrupted before he would say that they did nothing, and that Dan was straight. But he didn’t have to justify himself to Brendon. He would let Brendon think what he wants. He grabbed the two sandwiches and the coffee. He walked back over to Brendon and handed him his food. He grabbed his suitcase and began to roll it along. “We have to get a move on,” he said. He opened his mcmuffin so that he would eat it and still move.

Brendon was on the edge of his toes as he was going to see what Dallon had done with this mysterious Dan but of course when he gets to the grit of it he has to get the food. Brendon just wants to scream knowing he will probably never know but he was sure he had to of cheated. Brendon took the sandwich and coffee and muttered a thanks. He only nibbled on the mcmuffin barely even taking a bite before tossing it since he could only hold one thing and the coffee seemed a better option. He got his bags on his shoulders and rolled his suitcase as they moved on sipping on his coffee. He felt only a bit better. “Just so you know i avoid planes.” He says softly from behind Dallon trying to keep up with him in the air port. “I guess they scare me, i don’t know.” He didn’t know why he was telling him it wouldn’t change anything but he hated the silence and wanted Dallon to know in case he started getting worried.

Dallon nodded. “I’m here for you,” he said. He would’ve taken his hand, but Brendon’s hands seem to be full. “Don’t tell me you threw away a perfectly good egg mcmuffin when I am right here,” Dallon gasped realizing that Brendon had thrown it away. He grabbed Brendon’s coffee and sipped some of it. It was awkward to drink from the same drink, but it was part of the job. “Payback,” he said. They finally arrived at the gate, and Dallon sat down in one of the seats.

“Thanks.” Brendon was glad for something from Dallon even if that just be words. It was a small start. “I didn’t have enough hands.” He shrugged asking Dallon if he wanted it didn’t even cross his mind. He felt a bit weird letting Dallon take a sip of the coffee but it didn’t phase him too much. “Go right on ahead, i probably wouldn’t have finished it.” He says sitting along side Dallon. He reached for his hand but retreated back. “So dan tell me more about him.” He asked jealously was clear to his voice and change in posture.

Dallon smirked loving how much it affected Brendon. He would come fully clean about him eventually, just not right now. “Dan right. He is really funny and very nice. So anyway last night after I met Dan we went back to my house and,” Dallon’s story was interrupted just as he had hoped. “Flight 239 for Miami now boarding first class. “I guess that is us,” Dallon grinned. He picked up his bags and began to walk towards the boarding tunnel. He grabbed Brendon’s drink and finished the last bit before tossing it into the trash. He knew that Brendon was desperate to know, and so Dallon waited all the more longer. “You can pick the seats,” Dallon said as they had stepped into the first class.

Brendon groaned aloud as for the second time the story was stopped by some idiot interrupting him. He was very close to yelling at the next person who did that. “Guess so,” He gathered his things and followed Dallon to the boarding tunnel his anxiety coming in greatly. He began to shake from the fact of being in the plane.”You can get the window.” He nodded starting to sweat. He picked a row of seats and opened up the spot to store their bags above them. He tossed his bags up and moved aside so Dallon could do the same. He gripped tightly to the head rests feeling very anxious.

As Dallon sat down he could tell how nervous Brendon was getting. He reached over and put his hand on Brendon’s hand he squeezed. He told himself that the reason he was still holding on was because Brendon needed the comfort and help. Deep down he knew that he wanted to keep it there forever, and he wanted Brendon to kiss his knuckles. He needed to hide those thoughts if he wanted his plan to work. He didn’t want this to be a romantic cruise, he wanted it to be a business trip. As soon as they were sailing in the air Dallon removed his hand and set it back in his lap. Just four more days, and then he would only have to see him occasionally. 

Brendon sat down beside Dallon and sighed hating this feeling, the comfort of Dallon’s hand easing the anxiety a little as they took off. He squeezed his hand hard concentrating on it and not the fact they were on the plane. But Brendon knew Dallon was going to let go and the anxiety would return. Once he let go he held onto the arm rest. “Say something,” He mumbled. “It will help.” He thought talking could just keep his mind from knowing he was on a plane, hopefully.

“Like what,” it came out short and much harsher than Dallon wanted it to be. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that. It’s all just very complicated. This is all just very complicated,” Dallon looked down at his hands. His emotions were leaking and he needed them to be locked back up. He needed to rebuild his walls. He sighed before trying again. “What did you have in mind to talk about,” it came out calm and dull. 

Brendon gritted his teeth this not helping at all. “No dip sherlock.” He hissed out fed up with everything from Dallon this morning. He couldn’t deal with this any longer, this asshole attitude, it wasn’t fair. “First off why you keep trying to fuel my frustration with this damn dan.” He says having to get this out of Dallon. He couldn’t stand not knowing it killed him. “Just say the word, say it and it will be over with.” He nodded closing his eyes and bracing for the truth that had to be coming his rightfully deserved self for this.

Dallon raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Brendon. He didn’t like his snappy attitude about Dan. He had no right to know anyway, it’s not as if they were actually dating. And that wasn’t Dallon’s fault. He had actually said I love you. Dallon huffed, Brendon was going to have to get used to not getting everything that he wanted. Dallon pursed his lips as he saw Brendon closing his eyes. He was waiting to hear something big, so Dallon would deliver. “Well,” He started trying his best to sound unsure. “Well, you should go suck a dick. Why do you even care who Dan is? Are you jealous of Dan? We aren’t even dating,” he sneered.

Brendon sat there bracing himself for the outcome he was ready to swing at him. He gripped the armrest tightly eyes closed until Dallon delivered then he opened his eyes wide. He was doing it again keeping something. Why could he just be so open about Ryan but not Dan something was up. “I can’t.” he trailed off not wanting to spit out the rest. If Dallon wouldn’t tell about Dan then he didn’t have to say anything about Spencer. “The only reason why I would need to know about Dan is in case I see him I know how to present myself.” He shrugged. That was all he had and it was a terrible reason but it's that reason or nothing. “You didn’t have problem spilling out Ryan. Do I need to get Vivian involved. If so I will.” He knew for a fact she would get him talking. It was a desperate attempt but desperate people take desperate measures.

Dallon snorted and rolled his eyes. “Why would I take you to meet Dan,” Dallon laughed. Dan was his new best friend, and he didn’t want to involve him in their mess. Dan was just pure and too sweet, and Dallon didn’t want him and Brendon to ruin his kindness. Brendon would bitch all he wanted, but he was going to keep Dan a secret. If he said Dan was a friend, Brendon would want to meet him. If he said that they had slept together it would make everything easier, but he didn’t want to lie about it. When Brendon mentioned Vivian Dallon’s jaw dropped. Was he really that desperate to know that he needed to get Vivian involved. “You are unbelievable. Why do you care so much about what happened between me and Dan,” Dallon was getting really pissed off right now. Brendon didn’t want to date Dallon, but he still wanted to keep him all to himself.

Brendon really shouldn’t care at all about what Dallon and Dan did it wasn’t his business but he just didn’t think Dallon was really done with him and found someone so quickly over night. “Don’t tell me but you will be telling Vivian.” He huffed looking away from him he couldn’t stand to look at him. “You aren’t supposed to do anything that could possibly screw this job up so Vivian will decide if Dan is a problem.” Brendon didn’t need to know what went on but he was going to make Dallon suffer for so quickly finding this guy. And if he did it again Vivian would be called as quick as possible. He wouldn’t let Dallon enjoy anyone else. He would give him a living hell before letting him go so easy.

Dallon rolled his eyes and shifted his body away from Brendon. He couldn’t believe how over dramatic he was acting. “I’m not dumb enough to screw up the job asshole,” he spat. But with the way that Brendon was acting, even saying that they were just friends could get him worked up. “If you really want to know about Dan then I will tell you. He was there for me when you weren’t, because he actually cares about me,” Dallon said. He glared at Brendon. He knew that he didn’t go into detail about how he was there for him, but he could tell it was enough for Brendon. He had hinted that sex had happened, without saying it had. Plus he could tell Brendon was jealous that he made it seem like Dan cared about him more than Brendon did. “You gonna call Vivian again and tell her all about Dan,” Dallon mocked.

Brendon growled under his breath hating how he couldn’t just scream at him but they had to keep the fighting down or some rumor would stir up. He could just punch Dallon right in the face. Yet again he was being secretive about this damn Dan. He swore to himself he would kick this Dan in the balls so he could never do anything with Dallon whatever it was. “You just me him you idiot. How can you just assume he cares or that it was just a one night stand. Trust me i know from experience honey and I am not proud.” He clenched his teeth ready for a smart ass remark about being a porn star whore prostitute ect. anything could be said. “If it will keep you from getting an STD. I am not getting one while on this trip because you wanna be a manwhore. Don’t even say I can’t say that. I can tell by the way you are portraying yourself.” he said under his breath.

Dallon scowled as he heard Brendon’s words against Dan. “Has one of your one night stands stayed awake all night to make sure that you were okay. Then the next day drive you all the way to the airport, buying you breakfast on the way,” Dallon bragged. Dallon wanted to yell at him for saying he was going to get a STD, especially when he was the porn star. Instead he took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down before he did something that he would regret. “You don’t have to worry about getting an STD, we would have to have sex for that to happen. The hot guys on the cruise have to worry about that, but lucky you, there is no chance of you getting one from me,” he sassed. Dallon has and never will get a STD. He turned completely to his side so that he was looking out the window, his back to Brendon.

Brendon wouldn’t say anymore he was done with this and his anxiety started again. His throat would not allow him to speak it seemed as if someone put a hand to his throat. The only other person that did that was Ryan only because they lived with each other at a time. Dallon already knew about his clingy attitude after sex so it wasn’t very much helping you but more of Ryan himself. Brendon couldn’t get an STD since all the people he’s had to fuck around with had to be tested. In Dallon’s case he had to do it by himself and make sure but he knew Dallon wouldn’t get one he was smarter than that. He pulled his hood over his head and sniffled into the inside of it to keep them muffled. He yet again was feeling sick and there was no one to help him. He was on his own for the rest of the trip. Dallon didn’t want to get back together he could tell that much.

For the rest of the trip Dallon slept. He didn’t want to have to deal with talking to Brendon after their fight. He slept deeply until they began to pass through turbulence which shook Dallon awake. He groaned and opened his eyes rubbing them gently. He turned and realized that he had been sleeping on Brendon’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he yawned wiping away the small bit of drool on his hand. He struggled to keep his blush under control, so instead he just turned back away from Brendon so he wouldn’t see him. Dallon rubbed under his eyes, trying to make himself look more presentable and less tired. “Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing soon,” the flight attendant said with a bright smile. Dallon smirked at her fakeness, and strapped his seatbelt on.

Brendon couldn’t sleep his heart beat to fast. He kept looking over to Dallon who happened to lean on him. It actually calmed him just watching him breathe calmly there next to him. He knew this was the only type of ‘cuddling’ if you want to call it that for the whole four days. The turbulence ruined the moment and Dallon woke causing him to move and Brendon’s heart to speed up again. “It’s fine.” He shrugs it off. He didn’t mind Dallon dozing off that seemed the only way he would get peace from him. He found it inconvenient for Dallon to blush and be ashamed. Now Brendon should have shoved him over but he didn’t so there was no reason to get flustered. Brendon strapped on his seatbelt and looked over at Dallon. “Are you just going to be all stiff when we show public affection?” He asks. Dallon already had proved the awkwardness by the way he held his hand as the walked in the airport. He needed Dallon to quit acting like he was a disease.

“Well we can’t screw up the job can we,” Dallon said. “No I will try not to, but you can’t blame me if I don’t like living in the dream world that you said I needed to be out of in the first place,” Dallon sighed. He didn’t say the last part with any bite, he was just tired of fighting. He wanted to be off the plane already so that he could call Dan and talk about how much harder it will be to go through with his plan. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this cruise. He couldn’t just act like everything is fine with Brendon and like the burning never happened. The words Brendon had said still hurt him as he thought of them. He needed to not be with Brendon constantly if he was ever planning on getting over him. The time for them getting back together had passed.

Brendon sighed but didn’t further the fighting it had ended long ago. “Sorry I was just telling you that you need to up your game.” He shrugs. Dallon was not doing the greatest job he was making it all awkward. Right as they were landing he didn’t even think he just automatically reacted in grabbing Dallon’s hand. The feeling of landing making his stomach ache and he was going to grab the armrest but his hand felt like a better option. Dallon’s hand felt distant and not so warming and home like. “What are we doing today for our first night.” He said wanting to talk about something that hopefully wouldn’t raise someone’s blood pressure.

Dallon felt his heart beat increase as Brendon’s hand touched his. It was still soft and comforting like before. While he didn’t keep his hand completely still, he didn’t interlace their fingers. He needed to stop having all these emotions for Brendon, it wasn’t good for him. Dallon would make the same mistake and rely on him, and he would be let down again. He wanted to stop his hope of them getting back together which is hard to do when you have to act like you are dating. He was taken aback by Brendon’s question. In his mind Dallon would be partying and meeting with singles. But on this cruise he had to act like they were a couple. “I don’t really care,” he shrugged. He hoped that whatever they did was short so that Dallon could be free for a bit.

Brendon sighed not taking away his hand just yet as they had to wait for the pilot to allow them to get up. “We could go for a walk around the boat see what they have and decide from there.” That was all Brendon had for them to do. He hadn’t had the slightest clue on what there was to do on a cruise really and food didn’t sound like a good option knowing he wouldn’t be eating today. Then it hit him for an idea to get the attention on their relationship but before he did that he had to tell Dallon something. “I don’t care what you and Dan did. Okay? It’s not my business like you said we aren’t even dating.” These words burned his throat but he had to say them. “Now that that’s said i have an idea for what we can do to have a picture cover for our article on the launching of the Brallon ship. If you're up for it that is. We can replay the Titanic scene where Jack you know lifts her. I know we said that we were only doing that for when we were together but it will get great attention.” He looked over to Dallon saying this all so quietly. It pained him that Dallon may just not go through with this and it could bring too much emotions. In the end it would be Dallon’s decision.

Dallon sighed and bit his lip. Recreating romantic scenes with Brendon would be tough. “Well we are doing this for the magazine, might as well do it to the best,” he sighed. He hated how thick the tension was between them. Plus there were so many mixed signals from Brendon he didn’t know what it meant. He didn’t know if Brendon wanted to get back together or was just doing this for the job. “Look, I am sorry for being so defensive about Dan. We didn’t sleep together but he helped make sure that I didn’t end up doing something stupid,” Dallon decided to just be honest with everything. “He is just such a great person and I didn’t want to drag him into this mess of a relationship that we have,” he said. “On the topic of our relationship, what do you even want? Do you want us to get back together? I want to know what you want,” Dallon asked.

Brendon was filled with relief to have Dallon just agree on something with him. He nodded in agreement and just let go of Dallon’s hand and put his hand in his lap. He couldn’t hold on forever. He was actually quite shocked to hear that Dan and him didn’t sleep together. He probably shouldn’t have been so quick to judge but he couldn’t help it. “Gosh i am sorry Dallon I just expected the worse and even if you did again it’s not my job to control you.” He felt like an idiot for just thinking the worse of Dallon. Brendon didn’t know what he wanted with Dallon because it seemed they could be fine for a few days then all of a sudden have a huge argument and be through with each other. “I’m not sure,” He finally said but he couldn’t go much further by interruption over the intercom. “Thank you for flying, you may now gather your things and exit the plane. Anything left behind will be sent to the lost and found. Again thank you for choosing Delta Airlines, have a safe trip.” The chirpy voice said.

Dallon wanted to continue the conversation but at the same time he wanted to avoid it. But it was inevitable and it would happen sooner or later, most likely sooner. When he heard the voice telling them to get off, he sighed in disappointment. He stood up and grabbed his bags, and followed Brendon off the plane. “Vivian said that she would have a driver ready to drive us to the dock,” Dallon said to Brendon after they had gotten off their plane. After they had grabbed their stuff and walked towards the exit there was a man holding a sign that read “Brallon”. Dallon laughed. “Guess that is us,” he said.

Brendon was able to grab his bags first since he was closest to the aisle. He stood to the side waiting for Dallon to grab his things chewing on the inside of his cheek. He wished he could have explained himself but clearly now by the interruption was not the time. He was a head of Dallon and looked around the people but being not the tallest he couldn’t see well over any one. Brendon peeked around a busty woman and saw the man with the sign. “Guess so,” He laughed and linked his arms with Dallon through being excited to be on his first cruise. “We should take a picture like a selfie with the man and the sign for social media.” He suggested to Dallon with a nervous smile. He just wanted to ease this tension a bit and he hoped the apologizes on the plane helped.

Dallon nodded with a smile. He was just glad that they weren’t arguing and that this could be simple. The driver smiled when he saw them approach. “Whenever you are ready sir,” he said. “Well actually we need to take a selfie with you,” Dallon smiled. The driver looked at them quizzically before nodding okay. Dallon took out his phone and posed with Brendon next to the sign. At the last minute he turned and kissed Brendon’s cheek then took the picture. “For the fans,” Dallon nodded but he the butterflies in his stomach told him otherwise. He posted the pic on all of his social media outlets with the comment “Going on a cruise with my beautiful boyfriend. Paradise here we come.”

Brendon smiled nodding along with Dallon to the driver. He was glad it was finally going smoothly but he was still nervous about the rest of the trip in reality it could go many ways. He hoped it went one of the better less nerveracking of ways. Brendon stood next to Dallon posing with the sign with a bright hopefully real looking smile yet it wasn’t all real. The near future getting started on this cruise could go very badly. He blushed brightly caught off guard as Dallon kissed his cheek unexpectedly but he kept on the smile for the camera. “Okay,” He stuttered out looking down hating that he had blushed. How could he get over this damned emotions when he had a job to show some PDA yet in secret they were supposed to despise each other. He handed the chauffeur his bags to load into the trunk and got into the back seat. “Dallon,” His voice became quiet so no one could hear. “Are we sleeping on the same bed?” He asked. He really didn’t want to sleep in different areas considering last night but he had to make sure what Dallon wanted to not make assumptions and be embarrassed by them.

Dallon stiffened as he heard the question. He hadn’t thought about it at all. He was too busy thinking that he would be with other people during the night, but that obviously wasn’t the scenario. He wasn’t sure what to say or think about it. He wanted to sleep in a bed and not on a couch, but he wasn’t sure if sleeping in the same bed was the best decision. If he slept next to Brendon he would end up cuddling him, and one thing always leads to another with the two of them. He didn’t, no he couldn’t, sleep with Brendon, because if he did his emotions would cloud his judgement and they would end up right where they are. Dallon hopped between the two before finally deciding to just have self control and sleep in the same bed. “Yes, but we need to stay on opposite sides. I am just not ready to cuddle or anything like that,” Dallon said.

Brendon nodded, he was okay with that. He was just happy to not sleep alone. “Alright that’s fine.” He said sounding a little too excited about that. He couldn’t help himself he leaned over and kissed Dallon’s cheek and turned away quickly looking out the window. “Do you think we should do the Titanic thing first or wait until sunset or when the stars are out?” He asked not so sure what kind of a scene drop he wanted for the picture. “But we may wanna wait until we draw attention and get them to follow us the reporters y’know?” the whole time he kept his eyes outside looking at the water hit the shore. He was trying to contemplate all these mixed emotions that they were each clearly having. Brendon still got butterflies but wasn’t sure he should follow their path that could lead to pain again.

Dallon blinked in surprise, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Brendon’s kiss had thrown him completely off guard. He wanted to kiss him again, but he didn’t. All of this was way of his plan. He was supposed to be distancing himself from Brendon not kissing him in the back of a car. But now sitting there with him he just wanted to snuggle up to him and kiss his favorite parts of Brendon. If only Dan were here he would make sure that Dallon stayed on track. “Dan,” Dallon said realizing that he hadn’t called him yet. He blushed realizing that Brendon was in the middle of a sentence. “Oh I’m sorry,” his blush deepened. “I feel like right as the sun starts to set, it would be beautiful,” Dallon said once he realized what Brendon had been asking. Thinking of the sunset made Dallon remember their walk to the park that morning after they had binge watched Supernatural. If only things could be as simple as they were then. 

Brendon got a little frustrated as he realized Dallon wasn’t quite paying attention. He stuffs the anger down clenching his fists. “Good idea.” He nods smiling and turns back to face Dallon. He looks to him for a moment just looking at him. He lets out a long sigh and hopes to god Dallon doesn’t notice him. He wonders why he could ever get mad at this beautiful human being. Every feature of him just mesmerised him and he couldn’t look away. Yet he was still had a burning passion of anger and jealousy towards him for even thinking of anyone else. He couldn’t blame Dallon for that Brendon wasn’t worth anything let alone giving him his job and passion. But Dallon too wasn’t always kind to him. He had said some awful things and those words would always echo through his head and remind him why he shouldn’t give Dallon another go.

Dallon turned back to the window with a slight bittersweet smile on his face. While their relationship had been short, they had made many good memories together. Dallon just wished that they could’ve gone on the cruise when they weren’t arguing. Maybe instead of worrying about how he should act around Brendon he could’ve focused on making Brendon happy. He decided to give up his asshole sleep with other guys during the cruise, and just focus on having a good trip with Brendon as friends, who were acting like boyfriends. Having a good time and making Brendon happy was something a friend would do, so that it what Dallon was going to do. He turned to look at Brendon, and blushed when he noticed that he was looking at him. He self consciously adjusted his hair and smiled at Brendon.

Brendon chuckled and turned away from Dallon embarrassed to be caught by him. “Your hair looked just fine,” He teased. Outside he could see the cruise line and many people climbing aboard. It looked massive and there looked to be so many things to do. “Gosh look Dally.” He nudged him with his elbow pointing to the ship. “We are never going to want to leave.” He smiled brightly like a little kid being taken to a carnival for the first time. He awed at how big it was so excited to get on with this little get away.

“You should know since you were looking at me for so long,” Dallon playfully teased. Dallon turned to look at the massive ship. There were so many decks, and so many people, they would never get bored. Dallon couldn’t help but smile as he saw all of those people getting on board. More people meant that they would always have eyes on them, so they would always have to act like a couple. Dallon felt more excitement to be doing this as a couple than he had this morning. “Well let’s get on the ship babe,” he said. He opened the door, and went to the truck to grab their bags. “I will be back when you return,” the driver said. Once all of the bags were out, and the truck was close, he sped off leaving just Brendon and Dallon. Dallon reached over and grabbed Brendon’s hand, interlacing their fingers. He smiled looking over at Brendon. “Let’s go partaaay,” Dallon yelled enthusiastically as he went skipping up the entrance ramp.

Brendon blushed at the comment playfully punching his arm. He never expected to see this many people yet the ship still didn’t look claustrophobic. Even though he was nervous his excitement over powered it more. He had no idea how they could get through everything in just four days. He got out and helped Dallon get all their bags more like one of Dallon’s and Brendon’s three. Brendon nodded to the driver and said his thanks and never wanted to see that driver again. He wanted to be on this ship forever but knew that was not possible. “Let’s.” He giggles loving that Dallon actually held his hand appropriately. Maybe it was a sign that things would be better. He skipped up the ramp his suitcase trailing behind him and two bags on each arm. “We have to hurry and put our bags away so we can take a tour of everything.” He says rushing Dallon along like a child would do to his parent at a zoo or something. His child wonder side showing a lot today.

Dallon loved how eager Brendon looked to get onto the ship. He would tell that they were going to be doing any, and everything that the cruise had to offer. He ran along with Brendon trying to keep up with him. Brendon’s new found excitement made him much faster than Dallon. Finally they arrived at their room which had RS 23 scrawled in cursive. “RS?” Dallon said with confusion. He swung open the door to find the room covered in red and pink decorations. On the table that was in there stood a bottles of alcohol, mainly expensive wine and champagne, but there was two vodkas one one whiskey as well. “Classic Vivian,” Dallon chuckled. He put his stuff in the closet, deciding that he would unpack it later. Their bed was a huge king size bed in the shape of a heart. While he understood the gesture it all seemed a bit over done. It look like she had redone the cheesy romantic honeymoon in this room. After his stuff was all down he flopped down on the bed. It instantly shaped around him, and he felt at ease. “This may be incredibly cheesy, but this bed is literally heaven,” Dallon sighed in enjoyment.

“No clue,” He shrugged about the RS and groaned at how slow Dallon was going. “Come on old man we don’t have all day.” He says but doesn’t slow he was so ready to get on with the day and explore everything. His jaw dropped seeing the room, what was vivian thinking, he thought to himself picking up a bottle of alcohol examining it. “You have the strangest taste in women,” He joked and went on in the room exploring. “Holy shit!” He shouted when he got to the bathroom. Their was a jacuzzi tub with many jets. On the ledge many different bath salts, bubbles, and soaps. “I am using this tonight.” He chuckled and went back into the main part to go and set his bags somewhere. He would unpack later. He flopped back down on the bed next to Dallon on the bed. “You are so right.” He giggled looking back at Dallon a little rose petal in his hair. He leaned over and pulled it out his face stopped right there so close to Dallon’s.

Dallon’s heart rate spiked up as he felt Brendon’s hot breath dance across his lips. He looked at his lips and how full they were before looking back up at Brendon. Looking into those eyes made him nervous and his stomach flutter. What felt like a few seconds felt like hours of just lying there staring at Brendon. He wanted to lean over and just kiss him and never stop. He wanted to hold him and feel his warm skin. He wanted to do nasty things with him, he just wanted to do it all. All he needed to do to get that was lean in and close the space between their lips. He started to lean in when Brendon’s words came back. “Maybe this is one sided.” Dallon shot up and walked over to the bathroom. “Jacuzzi bathtub, how extravagant,” he said, hoping that the pain inside of his heart didn’t show in his voice. “Let me just have a moment, then you can drag me around this cruise ship,” Dallon called out. He shut the bathroom door and walked in front of the mirror. He turned on the water so that Brendon wouldn’t hear his crying. He let a couple of tears fall, making sure to keep breathing so that his cheeks wouldn’t get puffy. He pinched his nose trying to hold back the rest of the tears. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dan. It rang before going to voicemail. “Call me as soon as you can. I need to talk to you,” Dallon said. He hung up and switched off the water. He made sure he still looked good before walking back out.

Brendon sat there just looking back at Dallon his heart aching. He couldn’t look away as he rubbed the petal through his fingers. He was so close to Dallon yet at the same time he felt so far. He could feel his warm radiant body yet it felt so cold. Dallon was there next to him looking back but seemed to be looking away. It felt so right and wrong. He couldn’t fall in love with him again because pain would only return. When Dallon got up he looked to him with sadness in his eyes wishing he could take anything back that he had done but it was all too late. “Yeah i know right,” He cracked a painful smile. “You better hurry.” He called with fake happiness. He looked down at the petal in his hand that had become brown and wrinkled in his fingertips and a bit crushed. “That’s what my heart feels like.” He whispered to himself and tossed a pillow on his face making sure not to cry because it wouldn’t be a great idea.

Dallon walked in seeing Brendon with a pillow over his face. They obviously were trying very hard not to cry. They both just needed a distraction. “Come on lazy, let’s go on that tour that you were dying to take me on earlier,” he smiled, but even he would here how fake his happiness was. He just wanted this to be avoided so they would be as happy as before. Instead of making Brendon stand up he just flopped back down on the bed next to Brendon, staring blankly at the ceiling. A silence filled the room, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He turned on his side so that he was looking at Brendon. “We obviously both want to have a good time, so why don’t we. Let’s have a romantic cruise,” Dallon said. He grabbed Brendon’s hand. “Nothing too serious, just playful and fun, and we should take it a lot slower than we have been,” he said. He felt awkward asking this, and he wondered if Brendon even wanted to do that. He bit his lip unsure of whether or not he should take it back.

Brendon curled up into himself and let out a long dragged on sigh. He didn’t speak for the longest time. He wished to just roll over and cuddle into to Dallon but that wasn’t an option. Far from one. He could feel the bed move as Dallon flopped down and he peeked over at him. He could sense he too was also feeling mixed emotions. He froze as Dallon looked back at him and a sad smile spread to his lips. “I like that idea,” He nodded lacing their fingers not able to help that so much. One lone tear slipped down his cheek. “I think that would be best for us both.” He says just looking back at Dallon not yet wanting to get up until Dallon did.

Dallon smiled and nodded. He reached over and he wiped of the one tear from Brendon’s face. He left his hand their and stroked his finger across his cheek. He stayed there just lying with Brendon, never wanting to get up. He looked right at Brendon studying all the little details of his face. He noticed that on his right eyebrow there was a small little knick. He noticed his short little eyelashes that looked adorable. He loved his jawline, wanting to kiss all over it. And he wanted to kiss all over neck, but he knew he shouldn’t. The boat’s horn sounded signaling that they were leaving the dock. He placed a quick kiss on Brendon’s lips before sitting back up. “What do you want to do first,” Dallon smiled looking over at Brendon.

Brendon chewed on the inside of his cheek yet again as he almost cried again as Dallon’s soft hand stayed there. He smiled softly just allowing Dallon to look at him and he too just admired all of Dallon. The way his hair could just be messy and everyone yet always look perfect. How cute his nose was he just wanted to lay a kiss on it. He had the most expressive eyes that could just allow you to almost read all of his emotions in them. He was shocked to find Dallon’s lips to his but they left all too soon. “Um,” He said feeling flustered and needed just a minute before sitting up. “Let’s go look around and decide from there.” He nodded getting up quickly and pulling Dallon along. “We’ve gotta see land before we leave too far off.” He says with a smile. He felt a lot better now. The feeling of his lips still lingered there.

Dallon nodded in agreement and walked beside Brendon. He hated how empty his lips felt now, he wanted more of Brendon. He tried to keep it calm, but he just decided to fuck the rules. “Brendon wait,” he said pulling Brendon back before he opened the door. He pulled him closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned in and connected their lips for a longer time, before finally pulling away. He looked down at Dallon with a mischievous smile on his face. He nodded pleased with how bright Brendon’s cheeks were getting. He untangled himself from Brendon before walking out of the suite. “Let’s go see that land,” he smirked. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game since he had said to keep it slow, but he honestly did not give a fuck anymore. If he wanted to kiss Brendon then he would. He probably won’t be sleeping with him anytime, but there will be make out sessions. He wanted to experience Brendon just like the cruise.

Brendon turned to see what in the world Dallon could possibly have to wait for. When he found it to be for his lips he was beyond surprised. It filled the empty void that Dallon had left behind when he left so soon last time. He didn’t imagine this would happen and hoped it wouldn’t end either. How could they just be at each other’s throats then be kissing each other in less than twenty four hours. “Okay,” He stutters out as his cheeks began to become hot with a blush. God he didn’t understand how Dallon could just pull away like that but knew it was for the best. He took Dallon’s hand and opened the door ready to start this journey with Dallon.

Dallon loved the feeling of the wind flowing through his hair. He was sure it looked silly just flopping around in the air, but he could tell that it probably looked amazing. He dragged Brendon over to the the very end of the ship, as far out as it would go. He sat down in one of the looking chairs that was faced that way. He noticed that there were no other empty viewing seats nearby, so he just pulled Brendon into his lap. “It’s so beautiful,” he said staring back at the shoreline that got longer and longer as they got farther and farther.

Brendon giggles as he sees Dallon’s hair flowing in the window. Dallon was actually was the one now dragging him like a sense of adrenaline rushed through him. He was glad to have Dallon now excited and just overall more cheery. He follows him to the very end of the ship looking out seeing the shore just out in the distance. He turns back to find a seat but there is none but he doesn’t have to worry about that since Dallon allows him to sit in his lap. “Thanks.” He mumbles smiling as he leaned back and just looked out watching as the land seemed to disappear. “Mhm.” He nods in agreement. “It feels weird knowing we won’t be touching land or anything for like four days.” Brendon says.

Dallon nodded in agreement. "Just you and me in the middle of the ocean," Dallon smiled. He felt a chill run down his spine as the rush of air blew into his face. Being tall had some unfortunate drawbacks. He wrapped his arms tighter around Brendon drawing him in closer. He rested his chin on Brendon's shoulder, his lips resting lightly against Brendon's neck. He loved how intimate and close this cruise was. He missed being this close with Brendon and he just wanted to make up for all the missed time. He looked back at the view loving how perfect everything looked. "Well the sun should be setting in about two hours, we should find something to do. I hear there is a couple schedule that would be fun to do. Plus it would be weird for us not to do couple stuff right?" Dallon said. He really just wanted to be a couple with Brendon. Brendon was the only person he knew who could make him change his mind on everything that he was thinking just hours ago. 

Brendon smiles at that, how could he have thought that this would be terrible ever. “Yep and we can do whatever we want.” He sighs happily falling back into Dallon. He felt so peaceful in this position feeling a tingling through his body as Dallon’s lips pressed to his neck. The man could make him so fueled with anger yet then so happy in a matter of a few hours. Dallon Weekes just had that special effect on him. “Okay let’s do that,” He says looking back at Dallon. He wanted badly to know if Dallon too wanted to just try and fix these problems they kept running into but he would save that for later. Right now he just wanted to get on doing fun adventurous things with Dallon.

Dallon smiled glad that things were finally back to the simple ways. He wanted to ask whether this meant that they were dating again, or if this was just them starting over. He wouldn't ask though, it would ruin the mood that they had going. Dallon stopped to look at the deep blue water for a little bit longer, trying to savor every second of it. He kissed Brendon on the cheek before softly shoving him off of his lap. He pushed a little bit too hard and Brendon went tumbling down. He burst out into laughter as he saw Brendon stumble on to the ground. "I'm sorry I meant for that too be so much softer, but your fall was so funny," he laughed. He stood up from the chair and bent over to make sutra that Brendon really was okay. "You're okay right, I didn't kill you," he asked with a smile still big on his face. 

Brendon watched the waves tumble down the through the water getting smaller and smaller until you can’t see them as the ship cut through the water making more and continuing the cycle. He was just about to get up to say they needed to get a move on when Dallon shoved him way too hard. He stumbles in a heap on the floor scaring him half to death as the railing was so close. It made him shriek and he looks up to Dallon with a bright red face. “That was not funny,” He says very seriously. “You almost killed me.” He stood up feeling very flustered and crossed his arms looking away from him. He was really upset with Dallon. He thought he could have gotten hurt by that and it knocked the wind from him.

Dallon’s smile dropped as he saw how angry Brendon looked with him. He thought that it was just a joke, but he was wrong. He wanted to reach out towards Brendon, but he didn’t think that he was in a very friendly mood right now. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that I had pushed you that hard,” Dallon said awkwardly rubbing his arm. Some how he always managed to ruin the mood of their best moments. He shifted from foot to foot, not sure of what to do. He hoped that Brendon wouldn’t stay mad at him, but with the amount of tension they had been having he wasn’t sure how he would react.

Brendon sighed and rubbed his face. He felt he may have overreacted but it had made him nervous now by being around the edge of the boat. “Just please be more careful.” He said turning for a moment back at Dallon. “Sorry that just made me really jumpy and nervous.” He shrugged. He didn’t mean for this to be awkward now but he could be touchy on jokes. He just wanted to go on with the next thing for them to do. “Let’s get going and you better not kill me when we have to reenact Titanic.” He said with all seriousness.

Dallon felt bad for making Brendon nervous. He faked a smile and nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to wait and see," Dallon grinned. He was glad they were just skipping over all of this so they could get to the fun stuff again. "Let's see what they have planned," Dallon said. He pulled out the couples brochure that had all the details for the next four days printed on it. "Oh perfect from 4-6 they have an art walk in the butterfly room," he said with excitement. He looked at the map trying to find where that was exactly. Once he figured out where they were going, he grabbed Brendon's hand. "To the butterfly room!" he yelled skipping off. 

Brendon grumbles at his crack at a joke. “Not funny.” He says. He looked over Dallon’s shoulder to see what they would be doing. Brendon finally getting over the whole being shoved thing. “Sounds like a couple,” Brendon smiles standing on the tip of his toes so he too can see the map. He allowed Dallon to take his hand and off they went to the butterfly room and the whole nervousness gone now. He was happy to make their first adventure. He wondered what the next fews day would hold for him and Dallon.

When they walked in there was artwork and sculptures all over the room. There were a few people walking around, but they were spread out across the large room. Dallon squeezed Brendon's hand before walking to the start of the walk. The first was a large stone statue with a man with a huge penis. "Wow," Dallon laughed. It was so big it almost seemed out of proportion to the rest of his body. "Oh my god. Either that artist was the happiest bottom ever, or had a huge self esteem. A penis like that doesn't just happen," Dallon was laughing so hard that tears began to slip from the corners of his eyes. "I'm bigger though right," Dallon said winking at Brendon. 

Brendon was excited to walk through this room and was kind of thankful for the peacefulness. He kind of felt like a bum in only his sweats and zip up hoodie while everyone was better dressed but he decided to ignore that. He was looking at colorful water color art work on the wall that had his attention not even realizing the large statue in front of him. He turns his head to see what Dallon was laughing so hard about and his eyes go straight to the thing that's got him so worked up. “Whoa,” Brendon eyes got huge not expecting that to be right in his face. “Sure Dally I would even say i would increase the size if i were sculpting you.” He shook his head laughing but nowhere near as hard as Dallon was. “Taking you through this is going to be like taking a five year old.” He admits.

Dallon was full on slapping his knee at this huge penis. “Jesus man like we all want big dicks, but there is a certain point where it just needs to stop,” he said regaining himself. “And then look at the tiny little balls. That is like a banana and two bouncy balls,” he was on another set of laughs. “Oh my gosh that is just too funny,” he said. He finally controlled himself before turning towards Brendon. “Okay let’s go” he said with heavy breaths. All of that laughing had made him out of breath. “Wait, I need a picture,” he smiled. He dragged Brendon back to the sculpture. “Just open your mouth like you are about to give him head,” Dallon said with a grin.

Brendon’s face was bright red pulling his hood up over his head hating the stares. “Dallon you need to shut your cake hole right now.” He groans giving others that started to stare apologetic looks. He was about to explode by these looks he knew soon enough they were going to get scolded by someone. “You are going to get us kicked out.” He shook his head to his request. “I can’t do that. We already have enough pictures out there with me doing that. Now its your turn.” He shoves him that way but careful not to let him knock over the statue.

“Dallon stuck his tongue out at Brendon. “I am Dallon Weekes if I want to laugh at statues I can,” he huffed. He noticed some of the people’s jaw drop as they realized who they were. Some of them took out their phones and began to take pictures of them. Dallon just rolled his eyes, he was use to it by now. He bent his knees so that he wasn’t too high over the penis. He opened his mouth so that it was right below the tip. After the picture was taken, Dallon got up rubbing his jaw. He had to open it very wide to make sure that he wasn’t covering up any parts of the penis. “Man it must have been a huge struggle to deep throat that massive ton,” Dallon joked.  
Brendon rolled his eyes at this dork of a man he had to have with him. He didn’t reject pulling his hood off now so if he were in any pictures he wouldn’t look bad oe like he was embarrassed by him. He was supposed to be his boyfriend he had to agree in all his crazy acts. “Alright babe if that’s what you think.” He snapped a picture on his own phone rolling his eyes. he looked at it and nodded that it was good. “Now you know how i feel,” He winked giggling as he held up his phone for him to see the picture. He just decided to deal with the looks of people. It was just goofy Dallon what much could he do about it. “Viv’s gonna kick your ass for this one.” Brendon nodded poking Dallon in his side. “Can’t wait for that.”

Dallon giggled as Brendon had poked him in the side. He was extremely ticklish, a very dangerous quality to have. He mainly kept it secret because people would see that as a chance to tickle him. He hoped that Brendon didn’t see how easy he squirmed, but then again he hoped he did, a tickle fight with Brendon didn’t sound too bad. “Aww do you like seeing me get yelled at by the big bad scary lady,” Dallon fake whimpered. He laughed and then grabbed Brendon’s hand continuing down the sculpture section. The next sculpture was a man on his knees with his head facing up. “This just get’s better and better,” Dallon laughed. He nudged Brendon towards the statue. “Go take a picture with your crotch in front of his mouth. We can make a whole collage of us making sculptures inappropriate,” Dallon said with a grin.

Brendon would mark his ticklish as something too note for later. He gets closed to his ear. “I think that calls for a tickle fight later.” He whispers and walks in front of him to the next statue. “So you are calling her fat and terrifying. I will have to remind her that you think that.” Brendon teased. He looked the statue and thought for a moment. He was just a tad bit short to do this. “We are going to have to get someone to take this one while i stand on your back.” He says laughing a bit at the thought of actually doing this. “You can go find someone this is already asking me to do enough.” He nods pushing Dallon into a group of young women giggling at them.

“Ladies,” he grinned once he arrived at the group of girls. They all erupted into more giggles and began to freak out. One girl looked like she was going to faint any second. He looked around the group of girls and chose the calmest looking one. “You,” he said pointing to her. Her eyes filled with excitement and surprise. “Follow me,” he said. She went skipping behind him eager to do whatever he said. “Can you take a picture for us?” Dallon asked. She nodded and took Dallon’s phone. She was so excited that she was ready to just snap the picture. “Give us a second to get ready,” he chuckled. She nodded, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks. Dallon got down on all fours so that Brendon could step on his back. The weight of Brendon was much lighter than he thought. After the picture was taken, he waited for Brendon to step down before he crashed to the ground, in an overdramatic release of breath.

Brendon swayed on his feet waiting for Dallon to get one of the girls to snap a picture for them a little shy about it. He’s never done any of this in public, but for Dallon he would do it. He was glad to have Dallon pick a not so jumpy over fan girl to take the photo. He got ready to step up on his back. Once he was sure he could do it he jumped up careful not to put too much pressure or strain on his back. He posed in front of the man’s mouth making a satisfied face. The girl gives a thumbs up and he steps down. He looks at Dallon with an agitated look. “Oh quit being a drama queen and thank this girl for helping out the two most childish men on the planet.” Brendon said looking at the photo’s she had taken. “If you want you can give us your social media account names and we can say it was taken by you it’s the least we can do for doing something this embarrassing.” He offers with a friendly smile.

Dallon got up and walked back over to Brendon. “It’s only embarrassing if you make it embarrassing,” Dallon said, putting his arm around Brendon’s waist. The girl laughed and shook her head. “It was pretty funny,” she said quietly. “Before we get your social media stuff, I realize we never asked you your name,” Dallon said. “It’s Sarah,” she said with a smile. She flipped her brown hair out of her eyes. Dallon got her social media accounts and then thanked her again. “Well Sarah we will probably come and get you again to take more childish pictures,” Dallon grinned. “If you are not too busy, do you think you can get a picture with me and my girlfriend,” she smiled. “Of course,” Dallon said. “Breeze,” she called out. A girl with long dark brown hair came running up. She was more eager than Sarah, but she wasn’t as giggly as the other girls. “We get to take a selfie with them,” Sarah grinned. Breezy smiled and Dallon loved how excited they were. 

Brendon blushed a bit with Dallon’s arms around his waist. “Well you make it beyond embarrassing.” He nods. He thought it was funny but it was still a little awkward to do. “Oh my god and your eyes are fucking gorgeous.” He says admiring how big and blue they were. “You do great with your makeup and making your eyes pop.” He complimented not able to help himself with his girly side of knowing lots in the technique of make up. Brendon would be so glad in actually showing they had met some people on the trip. “We should do poses.” He said excitedly but had no ideas so he left it up to them. “Breeze thats a unique name.” Brendon commented.

“Each couple should kiss each other,” Sarah suggested. Dallon nodded in agreement, and opportunity to kiss Brendon was okay with him. Breezy shook her head. “We should switch it up and I can kiss Dallon’s cheek, while you kiss Brendon’s,” she said. Sarah smiled and nodded in agreement. “If that is okay,” she said looking at Brendon and Dallon. “Well we are all gay here, I am sure that we don’t have to worry about cheating,” Dallon said. They laughed at Dallon’s lame joke and he smiled. They got into their poses before snapping a picture. “Wow that looks amazing,” Dallon said in wonder looking down at the photo. “I mean just look at how hot I look,” he laughed.

Brendon was up for an pose to do and getting kissed on the cheek by Sarah didn’t bother him so much. He was glad to have the girls laughing at Dallon’s lame jokes but who could blame laughing at them it was just funny listening to the jokes he can up with. “Plus it’s just a kiss on the cheek no one is going to blow up on that, at least i hope not.” He smiles. He made a cute little surprised face as Sara kissed his cheek for the picture. He looked over at the picture and rolled his eyes. “You are so cocky don’t rub in your model features.” He scolded. he turned to the girls and gave them a big hug. “Thank you for doing that it was really neat to be able to meet some nice girls like you. i hope to see you around.” he smiles and kisses each of their cheeks.

“Post that pic and we will like it. I promise,” Dallon called out as they walked off. “You are going to get so many new followers because of us,” he said. The turned and laughed, before walking back to where they were in the exhibit. “Well we are going to have to get Vivian’s okay, but we should definitely hang out with them when we aren’t doing something,” Dallon said. They were really nice girls, and he would see them all being really close friends. He knew that Vivian would freak though if they planned anything without her consent. Anytime Dallon wanted to be friends with someone who wasn’t famous they had to talk to Vivian so she would yell at them all that would happen if they were to give out any personal information. She would probably be a lot more brutal since the sex tape was released. “I hope Vivian doesn’t scare them away,” he said.

Brendon nodded in agreement it would be nice to have friends that would be female and not a threat to their relationship. He only ever had one great girl friend who was a small musician rocker chick named Haley. She was a real treat to have around and he had met her one day out in a mall trying to get signed and he hadn’t talked to her in awhile and he wondered if she did make it big. “You and me both need to stop being so frightened of Vivian. We are grown men we can figure out if they are dangerous or a threat.” He says looking to Dallon sternly. He hated how everything they did always somehow involved her. He wanted to get Dallon to live his life the way he wanted to. Nothing could really hurt his modeling career as bad as Vivian said it would. “okay so for the rest of this trip you can’t mention her once.” He made a rule for now on.

“Well you haven’t been around her for years to come like I have. She is legit scary. Like she is Freddy Krueger in a pantsuit. She is my worst nightmare man,” Dallon shuddered. “I can’t promise to follow that rule the whole entire time, but I will try my best,” Dallon said. Vivian had always been the decider of his life, and most times he was pretty okay with it, but recently he had been feeling a bit fed up with her. “Well we can continue this art exhibit, or sexhibit as I would call it, for the next 2 hours or we can go to the tango class that they have,” Dallon said excitedly. He had taken a year of dance as a kid, and he was pretty good if he said so himself. He dipped Brendon and smiled. “I am quite the dancer,” he said.

“Yeah yeah.” Brendon said but didn’t quite believe it but then again he hasn’t seen Vivian’s worse apparently that Dallon says she is. “Good because i am sick of hearing her name.” He nods with a small smile. It was true anytime her name was brought up the mood had changed and he was annoyed by that. He laughs at Dallon’s joke that were better than most. It reminded him of the Bootyesus remark and he couldn’t help but laugh some more. “Oh i doubt that up against me.” He shook his head with a large grin. Brendon had a natural talent for dance that he experienced long ago but didn’t express often. His job didn’t call for it so he kept it hidden for the most part.

“Then let’s go my love,” He said in a terrible spanish accent. He looked at his map for the dance room, and realized that it was all the way across the ship. “Get ready for a workout, we are traveling across this huge baby,” Dallon said. He sped walked across the ship, giving up halfway and deciding to use elevators to make the travel less hard. Finally they arrived, and just on time to the class was just about to start. A young man and woman stood at the front of the room, with magnificent tango outfits. They looked so good together it was so crazy. “Hola senors and senoritas. I am Selena and this is Alejandro, we are here to teach you how to danza!” she said excitedly. “We will show you the dance first,” she said. She turned on her radio and launched into a dance with him. They moved rhythmically and amazingly. Their energy was so incredible it was mesmerizing to watch them dance. While the routine seemed pretty simple, Dallon doubted that anyone would make it look as good as them. 

“Entonces vamos mi amor.” Brendon corrected him with a cheeky smile. He waited for Dallon to figure out the way looking at that painting he was eyeing earlier. “Oh great,” He groans facing him again. It was a great thing to be in comfy clothes now. He was glad to have Dallon handy with the map and be able to have him to get them places quickly. Brendon was glad to not walk in at an awkward timing and how to his surprise a few of the couples took his approach. Some took to fancy dresses but other than that it was nice to not be the only ones. He thought the teachers to be absolutely cute in their outfits. He was stunned to see how amazing they danced. They perfected the routine and everyone couldn’t help but clap. Brendon looked over at Dallon excitedly. He too wanted to wear those goofy outfits and look as darling as they did.

Dallon smiled at Brendon thinking the same thing. As soon as they got back home, he was buying them custom made tango outfits so that they would look flawless. “So I see that some of you showed up in tango outfits and others showed up in workout clothes. The people in workout clothes are going to be at the advantage today,” she laughed. “We will be holding this class today and tomorrow from 4-6 and then on the last day we will be performing the two numbers for the rest of the class,” her Argentinian accent was strong with everything she said. “Alright so first thing is first, decide who will be the male and who will be the female,” she said. There were a few gay couples here and there, so it wasn’t just Brendon and Dallon. “I assume you will be the female,” Dallon smirked.

Brendon was glad to be in workout clothes it felt more comfortable to him anyways. Being in outfit like that to learn in would be lots of tough work. He despised when in everything you did in any gay relationship you had to decide who took the more dominant masculine side and the only person he could win that battle with was Ryan but today he was up against Dallon and he couldn’t argue. “I guess,” He grumbles not the happiest of campers. “But you owe me since I always have to be the female in just about everything.” Brendon says making this a serious thing. Dallon had to bottom or take the girl role in something they did. It was different for sex and things but he didn’t want to look like the girl in the magazines all the time.

Dallon dropped his smirk and his face went neutral. He would tell that Brendon felt a lot of emotion about this. He had a right to, Dallon was constantly making him the feminine one, but never on purpose. With their height difference it was hard for Dallon to do more of the bottom and feminine stuff. He also hated how much society made it seem like being female was seen as being weaker. “I can be the girl it doesn’t matter to me, I just thought with my height and everything, it would be easier for the dance,” he said. He wouldn’t mind being the girl in the dance, but it was all Brendon’s choice. “I think I would make a pretty lady though,” Dallon said batting his eyelashes at Brendon. “Whatever you want babe,” Dallon nodded, being more serious again.

Brendon thought for a moment unsure what to do. The height difference meant a bit of difficulty and he didn’t know if Dallon was graceful and things. He may just have to deal being the girl this time around and when they did the Titanic scene. He couldn’t give up being Rose and feeling like he was flying no way. “Nope I will be the pretty lady today.” He batted his eyelashes too cupping his face in his hands. “It would look silly to have me dip someone so tall.” He chuckles and nods for sure with his choice. “oh and don’t think you get to be Rose. I still call her. I’ve always wanted to be a ginger. Maybe you could paint me like one of French girls, Jack.” He teased with and turned his attention back to Selena.

“Maybe I willm, we will have to wait and see,” he winked turning back to her as well. “Now that you have your parts we are going to do a quick partner warm up just so you can get your muscles stretched and so you can get a feel for what this will be like,” she said. She hit play and a more fast paced song came on. “To perform this dance you are going to need a lot of muscle strength,” she said. “For this first one I want you to just go as far as you can, don’t push yourself,” she said. Making sure that her hands were tight on Alejandro’s shoulders she slowly dropped down with him, extending her leg out behind her. She got all the way to the floor and held it. “I want you to try this and then hold it for 20 seconds,” she said. Dallon felt a spark of nervousness in his stomach. He got into the same position as Alejandro and Selena were in, and slowly began to make his way down with Brendon. 

Brendon rolled his eyes, he doubted Dallon couldn't draw him more than but a stick figure with a child’s drawing of a dick but he would have to test that theory later. Once he saw the first exercise was he glad he didn’t choose the male role. There was no way in hell he wouldn’t have been able to accomplish what Selena and Alejandro were doing if he were the male. Dallon was just too tall. Brendon sort of gripped Dallon’s shoulder but a little more on his arms. He slid his legs back behind him but it was quite difficult since his shoes kept skidding along the hard wood and making terrible noises. “Hold on i need to be bare foot.” He said bending his knee so he was kneeling and letting go of his shoulders. He then took off his socks and shoes setting them off to the side. He got in position again and began lowering in the same manner but without the traction of his shoes

As they got lower and lower Dallon got more amazed by Brendon. Most couples had reached their drop points but Brendon was still going. It was a slow process, but they were still moving. They weren’t on the ground like Selena was but they were still pretty far. “Like I know you have balls, because I have seen them, but like where are they right now,” Dallon asked. He assumed doing this would hurt like hell, but Brendon seemed pretty fine. “You are a freaking legend. You must really know your shit,” Dallon said as they got closer and closer to the floor. There was some strain on Dallon’s shoulders since Brendon was pressing his weight on them, but it wasn’t too bad. “Just tell me when to stop, I don’t want to hurt you,” Dallon said.

Brendon felt his muscles strain but not as bad as he suspected they would. It helped a lot to have Dallon go slow and slowly stretch his muscles. When he was younger he watched many of his mother’s at home yoga, workout, and dancing videos and they helped with many of his talents in flexibility dancing and endurance even including his some what feminine physique. He found them funny to go through and the teachers always made him laugh with their perky, cheesy encouragements. “Lot’s of at home mommy videos.” He said keeping on his work and trying to put all his concentration in just getting this one thing done. Brendon wouldn’t give up and he’d have to practice to get faster. “I have to get all the way down.” He says determined only needing to go just a bit further down and they could start the count down.

“I believe in you babe, you got this,” Dallon cheered. The farther down they got Dallon’s calves began to burn and cramp up, but he wasn’t going to stop. He stayed strong so that Brendon would get farther down. He tightened up his shoulders so that Brendon had a better grip. “WE are almost there we can do this,” Dallon groaned his muscles wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. The other couples had now stopped to watch them get farther and farther down. Selena and Alejandro came over to Brendon and Dallon’s mat and smiled at their progress. “What are your names?” she asked. Dallon was surprised but he didn’t let that affect his posture. “Dallon and Brendon,” he said. It was hard to talk because he had to focus on supporting Brendon and himself at a slow rate. He could support Brendon, but going this slow it was much harder. He didn’t want to overwork Brendon so he didn’t complain. “Well you guys must be naturals. I have never seen someone go that far in the first class,” she said with amazement. Alejandro nodded in agreement, still staying silent.

Brendon cracked a smile at his encouragements and kept on strong. He only needed a little farther and he had it. He didn’t even hear or notice anyone else in the room. He was concentrating on this one goal and a few moments later he was all the way. “Okay Dally, i got,” He nods signaling for him to count. As Dallon began the twenty second countdown, his muscles began to quake. This put a lot of strain on him and any second he swore he would fall. Within 5-10 seconds he face planted into the floor with a thud. His muscles gave in at that split second and he couldn’t take it. His face was bright red and the impact from all his weight just giving out knocked the wind from him. This would make the second time in one day. “Could you get me water.” He panted not looking up at all just laying there on the ground. “I need a breather.”

As soon as Brendon’s weight was off of his shoulders Dallon dropped to the side, next to Brendon. He groaned gripping his shoulders in pain. As he rolled his sleeves up, he noticed that Brendon had left tiny nail marks on his shoulder. Getting over to the class and doing that one stretch already made him lose his energy, and he was supposed to be dancing for the next two hours. He groaned rolling up to a sitting position. After Brendon had taken a couple gulps of water, Dallon snatched it and began to drink it down. His core was on fire, and he would feel his heartbeat in his arms. “I am going to be so sore tomorrow,” Dallon said with a smile. 

Brendon gulped down a lot of the water and rolled over sitting up. Brendon tossed his jacket with his shoes now only in the tank top underneath. He wished he had his shorts underneath it had become quite hot in the room and he got an unnerving feeling of being watched. He looks to Dallon with confusion. “And why are you smiling about that?” He asks him then turns his attention to everyone else in the room. All eyes were on them and Brendon blushed with embarrassment. “Why is everyone watching?” He whispers feeling uneasy. He just made a complete fool of himself to lots of people. He hated how much his muscles ached and all these people watching. This was one of the most unfortunate experiences in life.

Dallon turned and saw everyone’s eyes looking over at them. They all thought they were being discreet but it was pretty obvious that they were all just staring. Alejandro and Selena seemed to be having a conversation in Spanish so there was a break in the class. Dallon could tell that Brendon was uncomfortable and he felt anger. “Surprise, celebrities are people too. I don’t think you would stare at a stranger until they got uncomfortable, so let’s not do the same for celebrities okay?” Dallon snapped. For the most part people looked away, there were still a few stragglers who were still staring. “Jesus people are so weird,” Dallon muttered. It hadn’t even been two hours and people were already being creepy. Finally Selena and Alejandro stopped talking and went back to teaching the class. “Alright todos, let’s do the next move,” Selena said with a grin. “This one is just work on your speed. It is fairly simple,” She stepped forward, to the sides, back, and then to the sides, flicking her feet with every other step. She slowly picked up the pace till it looked a lot more complicated than it was. She kept her hand resting on Alejandro’s shoulder as they did it together. “Really make sure that you stay in unison with your partner,” she directed.

Brendon blushed even more but this time he was charmed by Dallon’s sort of gentleman like manner to stop the staring. He too was also upset by the staring but being a Porn Star he was used to more dirty looks then what Dallon got. His publicity had a more negative focus than Dallon’s. He just had to get used to that sometimes and other times he couldn’t hide his distress. “It’s okay Dallon.” He rested a hand upon his shoulder. “We were the only ones to get that far and i just fell. there were plenty of reasons to be starring.” He tried his best at justifying his answer. He looked back at the tango duo curious as to what was next. He was glad this couldn’t be too painful but it was pretty upbeat and quick paced. He thought he could have a crack at it. He rose from his spot on the floor and assumed the same positions as Selena for his role placing his hands on Dallon’s shoulder as so. Being without his jacket cooled him off a bit and Dallon being protective aided in his confidence for this next routine. He hoped Dallon wouldn’t step on top of his toes. “You may want to take your shoes off in case any toes are going to be smashed.” He laughed dropping his hands so Dallon could do so.

Dallon hoped from foot to foot as he pulled off his sneakers. He slipped his socks off too so that his feet were revealed. He realized how cold the floor was, and he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, but seeing the smile on Brendon’s face made him grin. He put his arm around Brendon’s waist. Alejandro hadn’t done it, but he felt like having his arm there was better for both emotional and physical support. “And a 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4,” Selena called out. Dallon began the kick flicks and it wasn’t too bad, but he would get confused a couple of times. On one of of his mess ups he accidentally kicked Brendon in the shin, which wasn’t fun for either of them. Eventually though he got the hang of it, and he found it a lot easier as they sped it up.  
Brendon was Dallon didn’t have his shoes on or that could get very dangerous. He waited for Dallon to adjust to no shoes and remained in his spot. He loved to have that grin on Dallon’s and Brendon couldn’t help but widen his own smile. This was a neat thing to experience with Dallon and he was glad to choose him and no one else. Brendon found a little rhythmic tune to hum along as he did the kick flips taking a few tries to get them down once he had the tune down right. He winced from the pain of his shin being kicked but the pain subsided after a bit. Soon they were able to go almost as fast as Alejandro and Selena. Brendon felt proud of how far along them came. “This is actually quite fun,” Brendon grinned. “And we aren’t so bad.” He said happily.

“No we are not,” Dallon smiled back at him. He leaned over and kissed his forehead before facing back to the front. “This will be the very last warm up before we start to dance,” Selena said. “It is a fan favorite,” she grinned. Alejandro wrapped one arm around Selena’s waist and dipped her to the side. She turned and looked over at the class with a smile. “We are going to show you how to properly dip, and be able to hold it,” she said. She stood back up so that she would demonstrate. “Have your partner put one arm right above your culata,” she winked. Dallon put his arm in the same spot as Alejandro’s. “With your other hand wrap it right above the first one,” Dallon put his other arm around Brendon. He loved how it felt to just be holding him, looking into those big brown eyes. “Now your partner should be able to lean back without falling over. It should be like a backwards trust fall,” Selena said. “Whenever you are ready,” Dallon said.

Brendon smiled brightly glad for just these little moments and steps. He was glad to just enjoy things and not go so fast in the moment. To just to do all the little things that couples did. This next part was probably going to be the best and the greatest reason why Brendon didn’t not want to be the Alejandro but the Selena. His hair wouldn’t do the marvelous thing Selena’s did but he could make it work. Dallon had both hands firmly to him and he pointed one leg out just as her and dipped back trusting him to not drop him. He looked straight back to those expressive eyes and gently bit his lip. He actually wasn’t even frightened of Dallon dropping him. Brendon felt secure and is he were floating like when they did the Dirty Dancing lift yet now they had a bit of an audience. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned up and kissed Dallon in swift movement not even caring that people were there watching.

Dallon was shocked by the kiss, but he was kissing back. He wanted to kiss him longer, but they were in public. Of course all the eyes were back on them and everyone was just staring at them. Dallon scowled at them. He was used to getting stares but he didn’t like how some of them were looking at Brendon. “Tango is a very intimate dance,” Selena nodded with a grin. “Often times you stay with one partner you entire career, and it’s hard for romantic relationships not to form. At least in my experience,” Selena smiled at Alejandro who winked at her with a smile. That was the first bit of real emotion that Dallon had seen him do this whole entire session so far. Selena clapped her hands. “Time for the real work, actually learning the combo,” she said with a smile.

Soon the kiss had to end as the class was going on and the stares of others. “Sorry,” He muttered more to Dallon in particular. He knew he shouldn’t have been so outgoing in just kissing him full on like that in a small class. He didn’t know what got into him and these looks were giving him second thoughts on this whole going out and making Brallon acknowledged. Maybe people weren’t taking this right and would stop getting magazines. His nightmare was coming true he was already burning some of the pictures already. He chewed the inside of his cheek drawing blood as he got lost in his thoughts not quite hearing what Selena was saying he was in his deepest thoughts. His face pained by what he was inevitable happening to Dallon all because of him. He had to keep going and just get through the rest of this class. Show them they couldn’t put him down but it was hard not to

Dallon turned to smile at Brendon, excited to finally learn the combo. Though his face looked normal Dallon could see that Brendon was brooding by looking into his eyes. He reached over and grabbed Brendon’s hand. “Are you okay?” he mouthed to Brendon, not wanting to interrupt Selena and her lesson. Brendon looked down and not as smiley as before. He hated seeing Brendon not happy and he would do anything to make sure that a bright smile was always on his face. He stood closer to Brendon and rubbed small circles on his back. 

Brendon took a deep breath and bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He just wished to not have this nightmare come true. He couldn’t help but feel responsible. He had to just do this and stop being so worried. He just shrugged to Dallon not wanting to completely lie. He looked down to his feet not wanting to look at Dallon. Brendon let out a soft sigh as he felt a little more at ease with Dallon’s comfort. It was hard to hide his emotions from Dallon apparently since he managed to just sense he was bothered by something so easily.

A loud blaring ringtone sounded out across the room, interrupting Selena. She went over to her person and grabbed her phone. “Solo un minuto,” she said. While she talked on the phone, Dallon focused all of his attention back to Brendon. He brought him into an embrace, holding Brendon close to him. He kissed the top of his head, and continued on with his back rubs. “Perdon class, I must go. This class will still be meeting again tomorrow 4-6 where we will learn the combo,” she said. She gathered up all her stuff and turned to leave with Alejandro. “Adios,” she called and then she was gone. “How strange,” Dallon laughed. He still held Brendon in his arms, and he wasn’t going to let go until he felt that Brendon was okay, or that Brendon was ready to leave.

Brendon gripped onto Dallon’s shirt and shuddered with each deep breath he took. He buried his face into his chest wishing to just disappear. Just because his job was so dirty and unprofessional didn’t mean Brendon himself was such a bad guy. He had feelings too and no one seemed to respect them because he was a fucking worthless piece of shit. What was he doing ruining Dallon’s perfect job of being a model and actual making a good worth out of your body. He peeked out from his hiding spot to see what he was talking about and he nods in agreement. Selena and Alejandro were quite the pair and seemed very intriguing but right now Brendon didn’t care about that. “Can we just get on now?” He asks looking up at Dallon. He wanted to get away from everyone. “Let’s do the Titanic scene tomorrow. I just wanna go take a bath and order food on room service. I’m sorry you can go out though i just need a break.” He sighs.

“Well if my boyfriend wants to stay in and take a bath with food, then so do I,” Dallon said. He bit his lip, unsure if he should’ve said boyfriend. It felt like they were actually dating again, but then Brendon might not feel the same way. He didn’t want to waste time wondering whether or not him and Brendon were a thing. He just wanted to take a bubble bath in that huge jacuzzi, with bubbles and a bit of epsom salt for the soreness. He could tell that Brendon was really out of it, so he scooped Brendon up and carried him bride style. He got a few looks here and there, but he mainly flipped them off. He held him the whole entire trip back to their room, walking across the boat and riding the elevators. When he finally got to their room, he carefully set Brendon on the bed, and went to work running water for a bubble bath. He pulled off Brendon’s shoes and socks and placed them in the closet next to his stuff. He pulled off Brendon’s tank top and and jeans and tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper. The only thing left was the underwear. Dallon felt nervous but he didn’t know why. He had seen it before and it wasn’t like either of them were in the mood for sex today. He pulled Brendon’s underwear off and dropped it into the hamper. He picked Brendon back up and walked him over to the tub. He set him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Okay,” Brendon nods not even fucking care he said boyfriend they were in front of a few people. He was done for a while and felt bad for ending it so soon but his thoughts were just so overwhelming. He felt bad for letting Dallon carry him but he knew he wasn’t going to let him walk. He buries his face into his shoulder arms draped around his neck. Brendon didn’t dare look up he knew it would fuel his deep thoughts. He hated how much he just let this dampen the mood. He hurt though from that dancing and the bath would help a lot. He curled up on the bed waiting for him to just fill the bath and tell him when it was done. Instead Dallon came back and unclothed him article by article putting them in the right spots and everything. He too had been hesitant about the underwear but many people had seen him naked he shouldn’t worry so much. Brendon just allowed him and was just going to head to the bath on his own when he shocked him and set him in the tub himself. “Thank you dallon,” He says softly and just leans back in the water letting it relax him. There was a lone feeling in the giant tub all by himself.

Dallon nodded and turned to go leave to sit in the room. It felt awkward sitting alone in the bed while Brendon took his shower. Watching tv would be weird without Brendon there to cuddle. Dallon decided to finally post those pics from before, making sure to also go back and like Sarah and Breezy's photos. After that he sort of just sat in silence playing random apps on his phone. He wanted to give Brendon as much space as he needed to feel better.

Brendon sighed laying all the way back so he could have his whole head under the water. He sat their until he needed air and came up. He took deep breaths and leaned against the edge. He looked to the door sitting there for awhile. He debated in his mind to call Dallon or not. On the other side he could hear complete silence. That didn’t sound so good maybe he left. “Dallon?” He called needing to be sure.

Dallon jumped up at the sound of his name, glad that the silence was broken. He ran over eager to help Brendon with whatever he needed. “Are you okay?” he asked as he came into the bathroom. Brendon’s hair was dripping wet and his face was covered in water. Dallon grabbed a towel and dried his face so that the water wouldn’t stream into his eyes. “Did you stick your head under the water or something,” Dallon asked. He dried off Brendon’s hair, flopping it back and out of his eyes.

Brendon blushed not expecting him to come in so quickly. “I’m fine, I just thought you left.” He admits looking up at him. He felt better now that Dallon was back in the room. “i did actually.” He says just allowing him to dry him off a bit so water wouldn’t get in his eyes. He found it sweet that Dallon was being so nice. He wondered why he was being like this but he wouldn't ask it could ruin this.

He hung the towel back up. He didn’t want to leave again just so that he would sit in the room playing apps by himself. But at the same time he didn’t want to bother Brendon if he needed to be alone. He wanted to ask if he would stay and talk but he didn’t. “Well I will be in the other room if you need me. Just call,” he said. He turned to leave and then plopped right back down on the bed. He grabbed the thick book with the words room service written on it. He flipped through finding a couple of interesting things, but he didn’t want to chose without Brendon. So he would just have to keep on waiting.

Brendon sighed hating that he left soon. He leaned on the edge again. He would wait a few moments before calling him. He didn’t want to sound too clingy so he did the same as before ducking his head under the water again. He held his breath longer this time just listening to the moving of the water. Then he got up quickly and rubbed his eyes. “Dallon,” He called with a little smirk but he quickly hid it before he came back. “I need you um.” He trailed off burying his face into his arm on the ledge of the tub but peeks a bit so he can see Dallon when he comes in. Brendon having a blush to his cheeks.

Dallon dropped the room service book on the ground and went running into to the bathroom. “Are you okay?” he asked looking around for sights of danger. When he couldn’t find any he saw Brendon wet again. He smiled and walked over to get the towel again. He dried off Brendon’s head again and and fixed his hair again. “Brendon, Brendon, Brendon, you need to stop being so reckless when you dunk your head underwater,” he joked. “Is there anything else you need?” he asked with a slight grin on his face.

Brendon couldn’t help but giggle in his arm as Dallon was all worried when he came rushing into the bathroom. He leaned his chin on his arm now looking back at Dallon. “I’m sorry Dally,” He pouts innocently. “Yes yes there is.” He nods and since Dallon was on his knees he was able to get a hold of him since he was unbalance. He pulled him to the tub with a splash but it didn’t happen so gracefully as he planned. “It was getting lonely and you needed a bath.” He shrugged looking to him with an innocent smile.

Dallon awkwardly flipped over into the bathtub. Dallon couldn’t help but laugh, even as his clothes started to cling to him. “You’re lucky these are lazy day clothes,” Dallon said with a laugh. He scooted over so that he was next to Brendon. He quickly pulled off the dripping wet clothes and dropped them on the floor beside the tub. Once he was fully naked he lied back down next to Brendon and held his hand. He loved how soft his skin felt sitting in the toasty hot water. “If Vivian really wanted this to fully look like some bad cheesy romantic suite then she would’ve added one more detail. Dallon reached to open the cabinet next to the tub and sure enough along with the towels was champagne and two tall glasses. He grabbed the drink, and handed one of the glasses to Brendon. He opened the bottle and the drink fizzled over and into the tub. Dallon laughed and poured a nice amount in each cup. He placed the drink down before turning back to Brendon. “To Bootyesus,” Dallon said clinking his glass against Brendon’s.

Brendon grinned innocently giggling. Happy Dallon was in a good mood that could have been very risky to do. “I guess I am.” Brendon lay back in the tub a bit relax on the nice cushion for his back. To have one of these tubs back home would be a nice addition. “I’ve got to get me one of these.” He mumbles thinking aloud as he played with Dallon’s hand softly. “Thanks for not getting mad.” He says louder looking up at Dallon. He creases his brow and then gasps. “You spoke the forbidden named. Now you have to pay up.” When he saw the champagne he got excited. “Okay you may be good on that note.” He laughed taking his own glass scooting away to not get the fizzy alcoholic mess on himself. “To Bootyesus.” He shrugged clinking his glass to Dallon’s and takes a sip. His eyes water from the bubbles and he sets the drink on the floor of the tub then takes Dallon’s glass doing the same. “We need to get washed up first.” He nods. “And talk it's like gossip bubble bath time. We can be like those little girls in movies washing each other and saying whatever we want” He squeals in excitement.

“Well I don’t know what movies you watch, but that sounds like porn to me,” Dallon joked. He winced as soon as he said not sure how Brendon would react to that. He would either laugh it off or Dallon would be banished from the bath tub. He reached over and grabbed the pink loofa and covered it in shower gel. “Yum it’s coconut,” Dallon said as he smelled the bottle. He scrubbed Brendon’s back, placing playful kissed up his neck. He moved on to clean his arms. “Splish splash, I was taking a bath. Long about a Saturday night. A rub dub just relaxing in the tub,” Dallon sang while cleaning off Brendon. 

Brendon chuckled and rolled his eyes. “That is not all I watch. It was in some foreign movie i watched and they were like seven.” He said blushing because that didn’t help the case. “Okay i know it sounds bad.” He grumbles and turns back and takes the bottle to smell. “Mm you would just want to eat me.” He jokes setting the bottle back down. He allowed Dallon to just him and squirmed a bit as Dallon kisses up his neck. He held up his arms so he could wash them. Brendon tapped his foot making noises with his mouth as he sang. “Oh Dallon you’re the one you make bathtime lots of fun! Oh Dallon, i am awfully fond of you!” He sang to an old sesame street famous song changing the lyrics. “Oh Dallon joys of joys when i squeeze you, you make noise.” And with that he couldn’t finish he kept laughing too hard.

 

Dallon laughed along with Brendon’s crazy lyrics. He was glad that he was happy again and wasn’t sad like before. “There was a sucking and a jerking, licking and a fisting. A thrusting and a cuming, and a fucking so much fucking. Damn!” Dallon sang changing up his own lyrics. He finished cleaning off Brendon and handed the loofa to him. He turned so that his back was facing Brendon. “I need to be nice and squeaky clean,” Dallon said it as if he were some prince.

Brendon’s eyes widened as his lyrics got quite dirty but he couldn’t help but laugh along. “I do not know what song you are singing but i am sure the porn industry would love to sign it aboard for one of their sex playlists.” He joked grabbing the loofa. Brendon had either leg on the side of Dallon and began to scrub his back gently humming. “Your back will be oh squeaky clean.” he said in a silly voice. Each spot he cleaned he left a small kiss. “My kisses make it oh so squeaky clean.” He grins his thoughts long forgotten now.

Dallon laughed. If the porn business was to have a theme song his would probably make the cut. Dallon grinned at Brendon's kisses he loved the softness of his pillowy lips felt on his back. "This is going to be an amazing stay in night," Dallon smiled. He would enjoy it if it meant getting an endless cuddling with Brendon. He could really use a good cuddle. They would eat dinner and watch movies and then they could wake up early to go see the sunrise again. "What did you have in my mind for dinner there is all sorts of options and you get to decide whatever you want," Dallon said. He wanted tonight to just be a chill night with no arguments. 

Brendon couldn’t agree more, as long as there were no more fights. He now began washing his arms still doing the same and leaving feather like kisses each time. “Yes it will,” he promised with a small smile. He moved himself and sat on Dallon’s lap now working on his chest. He stopped for a moment when he reached his very lower stomach and only let his lips go so far. When he was all done he looked up at Dallon and bit his lip. “I don’t know what i want, but i know i don’t really want food but dessert.” He admits softly. Hoping he didn’t go too far.

Dallon grinned as Brendon's lips traveled down he stopped right before he got too low. It was better for both of them if they avoided that section all together and just focused on kissing. Dallon laughed and nodded in agreement. "It has always been my dream to order just desserts from room service," he grinned. They could get sundaes, brownies, cake, anything they wanted. Sure they might gain a couple of pounds but there was a huge gym on the cruise ship. "I might still order a Greek salad just save for later," Dallon laughed. This was going to be so much fun. He cupped Brendon's face and brought it in for a kiss. 

Brendon squealed in excitement happy to just be able to order lots of sweets. All day he was malnutrition and hadn’t any real food but some nibbles of an egg mcmuffin. He was going back to his old self finally and never eating only sometimes eating sweets on occasion. “we are like Kevin in Home Alone 2.” He nods smiling brightly. “Order whatever you like.” Brendon grinned excited to have some sugary foods he hasn’t had in forever. He blushed a bit as Dallon cupped his face and kissing his lips. He felt like he was being kissed by prince. Dallon Weekes was Brendon’s prince.

 

Dallom kissing Brendon just felt so normal and comforting. He was glad that they were no longer in public so they would kiss for as long as they wanted. He ran his hands through Brendon’s hair getting a few bubbles in his hair. Their kiss wasn’t intense it was just sweet and it was perfect. Once he finally had to breathe he pulled away. “Let’s go get that dessert,” he smiled. He drained the bathtub and got up to get them towels. He handed one to Brendon, and then began to use his to dry himself off. After he was dry he opened the bathroom closet to get the robes. “These look like they are soft,” Dallon said as he stroked the fabric. He pulled his robe on, then walked and put Brendon’s on for him. He tied both of their robes tight, before picking Brendon back up and carrying him back to the bed.

Brendon was glad to kiss him longer than before since there no longer were eyes on him and and he wasn’t so nervous anymore. He missed these moments with Dallon were they didn’t put sexual tension into their kissing and just each other like they needed the other to breathe. He finally pulled back his breath quickened a bit. “sounds like a good idea.” He nods smiling. He stayed sitting down in the tub as the water drained around him. He took the towel ruffling his hair then stood up drying the rest of his body. He stepped out of the tub and guided his arms through the robe then let Dallon tie it. “Man i feel like i am inside a fluffy teddy bear.” He grins cuddling into the robe as Dallon picked him up. Brendon curled into the robe as he was laying on the taking in the clean smell of the robe and the coconut smell of the shower. 

Dallon grabbed the room service menu from off of the ground and began to flip through the dessert section of it. “Wow I think I gained 10 pounds just looking at this,” Dallon laughed as he flipped through the three pages of just desserts. Dallon was really up for anything, he was just happy to be eating sweets again. Like McDonald’s and other fast food restaurants, Dallon had given up sweets when he started to model. Tonight he wasn’t going to think about any of that, he was just going to eat to his heart’s content. “Choose 5 big things, and 2 small things,” Dallon said as he handed the menu to Brendon. He grabbed his phone from off of the end table and noticed that he had two missed calls from Dan. Dan must have called while they were in dance class, or while they were in the tub. “You want to talk to Dan?” Dallon said turning towards Brendon. He didn’t have to worry about Dan making the phone conversation awkward and he thought that it was time for Brendon to meet him. It was going to happen eventually why not now.

Brendon peeked out from his fluffy robe and sits up looking at the menu. Brendon licks his lips at all the tasty sweets, he couldn’t possibly choose, there were so many choices. “How could their possibly be this many different kinds of desserts.” He said in wonderment. For the most part before getting with Dallon Brendon didn’t eat often but since Dallon cooked so much for him he couldn’t reject. “I don’t think i could choose.” He laughs taking the menu and flipping through it himself now. It all looked so good he just wanted to try it all. He looked up at Dallon and shrugged. He wasn’t sure about meeting him and figured it would be awkward but he should meet him since according to Dallon he was the overall sweetest guy. “Okay.” He nods. “Might as well meet him now. I hope you didn’t say too many bad things about me.” He teases.

Dallon laughed and dialed Dan up. The phone rang only once before Dan’s voice rang out. “I told you to call me when your were off you flight, and last I checked you have been off your flight for four hours,” he scolded. “I did call, but you didn’t answer,” Dallon laughed. “We are taking about you answering the phone, not me,” Dallon laughed again. “So are you living it up in the single city,” Dan asked. Dallon awkwardly laughed. “No actually me and Brendon made up, he is actually here,” Dallon said. He brought the phone closer to Brendon so that he could say hi. “Are you taking care of my giraffe,” Dan asked Brendon. Dallon rolled his eyes at the name but he was use to it by now. If you were 6’4” it was hard to not hear jokes about it.

Brendon smiled at how cheerful Dallon was talking with Dan. He leaned on his elbow scanning through the menu still. He was close to come up with what he wanted to get to eat tonight he was sure would be perfect. Brendon furrowed his brow not remembering when Dallon tried to call Dan but he didn’t really care he was over the jealousy. “Giraffe?” He repeats as a question. “He may be tall but he doesn’t not have a long neck.” He laughs sitting up a bit now so he was more comfortable. “And your so called giraffe is pampering me more than letting me do that but he’s doing just fine.” He confirmed. Meeting Dan was going quite well he thought so far.

“Sounds like a Dallon move to me,” Dan laughed. “So how was your day, what have you guys already done,” Dan asked. “Well we haven’t done much, but we had quite an amazing art exhibition if I say so myself. It was very eye opening and amazing,” Dallon said it as if he were a college professor. He took a deep breath trying to make sure that he wouldn’t laugh. “I really do believe that to truly enjoy art is to use your dick,” Dallon cracked up. “So that is what those pictures were,” Dan said with a laugh. “It was quite a beautiful sexhibition, right babe,” he smiled at Brendon.

Brendon his his face in the robe and was glad Dan was not in the room to see his blush. “you are the biggest dork ever.” He shook his head putting his face in his hands. “And you have it all wrong you were using your mouth and i was using my dick.” He corrected Dallon. “And then we did some mature things too like learning to tango.” He added sounding proud. That wasn’t exactly Brendon’s favorite because of the looks but dancing with Dallon was fun. He always enjoyed all the dancing moments with Dallon. “And you wouldn’t believe how great dancers.” He giggled.

“Oh yeah that tango class was amazing, this like guy right here got so low,” Dallon said. He couldn’t help but say it with pride. He Brendon was the best. “Well what are your plans for the night,” Dan asked. “Alcohol, sugar, and movies,” Dallon said content. He scooted up in the bed and wrapped his arm around Brendon, pulling him in so that his scruff was tickling his neck. “What about you Danny boy,” Dallon said. “Oh Dallon, it’s okay that you can’t make nicknames,” Dan said. Dallon gasped and burst out into laughter. “My nicknames are amazing,” he said. “Sure thing,” Dan said. “Stop being a meanie pants, or I will hang up,” Dallon warned. “Okay, okay. My plans for tonight include finishing up some work, and then sleep. A lot of sleep,” Dan said. “Well that sounds pretty chill,” Dallon said.

“Oh stop.” Brendon nudged him. “I’m not that good to brag about.” His shook his head. He was amazed at how Dallon could do all this lifting and hold up Brendon’s weight. “Yep, we are taking a chill night.” He agrees happily. He nuzzled into Dallon’s arms he had a lot of body heat radiating off him and it felt nice and cozy. He rested his chin on Dallon’s chest listening to them argue in a friendly manner. He was sort of content with letting Dallon doing the talking and his eyes were actually beginning to close. Being their in this nice fluffy robe and nice and clean was kicking up his drowsiness. The night before he only got but a few hours of sleep and he could use just a couple more. “Dally,” He yawns interrupting them. “I’m gonna take a small snooze just wake me when desserts here.” He explained curling into him some more.

“Alright dear,” he said kissing the top of his head. He rubbed circles on Brendon’s back trying to help him fall asleep. Her pulled the cover over the two of them so that they were nice and cozy. “Well I will leave and let you guys have your night. Call me sometime tomorrow, I will try my best to answer, but keep in mind I do have a job,” Dan said. “Alright goodnight,” Dallon said. “Goodnight,” Dan said. Dallon laid back and waited until Brendon was in a deeper sleep till he called room service. “Hello can I get a brownie fudge volcano, two orders of vanilla ice cream on that. Also your strawberry cheesecake with whipped cream on the top. Two root beer floats, two cuts of flan, and a Greek salad,” Dallon said. He thought of how crazy this must all sound. “Just put it on the bill for RS 23, thank you,” he said. After the room service was ordered he curled in closer to Brendon and listened to his rhythmic snores.

Brendon lay there for a moment eyes closed listening to Dallon’s breath matching the pattern to his own. He was glad to be able to relax yet again and he felt nice and clean. Before he knew it brendon was drifting into a deep sleep able to actually sleep without crying. Nightmares soon began to rise and stir in his mind. He began to toss around in his sleep muttering inaudible words to know what he was saying. The thoughts of the inevitable were coming back to him and he felt the surge of guilt consume him. Brendon began to hate and doubt himself all over again feeling those judgmental stares from before.

Room service took a while and so Dallon decided to take a nap. Dallon woke up to find Brendon moving around and squirming in his sleep. He was shifting his position and it sounded like he was whispering quiet confusing words. The one thing that Dallon could seem to understand was “it’s all my fault.” Brendon said that quite a bit. Even though his eyes were closed there was an obvious look of distress on his face. Dallon didn’t know what to do. He wrapped Brendon closer to him so that he would stop thrashing around, and he wouldn’t hurt himself. “Brendon wake up,” Dallon said into his ear. Brendon was hard to keep still and at one point his hand hit Dallon on the eye, But Dallon’s grasp stayed firm. He shook Brendon a bit. “Brendon honey you need to wake up,” he said desperately. He wondered what was getting Brendon so worked up. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was making sure that Brendon woke up from his nightmare.

Brendon thrashed around a little while longer starting to panic. His nightmare turning Dallon’s arms to the dark shadow of guilt trying to take him whole and make him suffer. He wanted to make the words go away and he went for his ears clawing at them until one voice was different from the others. He went after that voice and woke up with a start. He bolted upright but was held back by Dallon’s grip. Brendon’s breathing was heavy almost ragged and before any warning he began to sob uncontrollably his body shaking. It was like a panic attack he never in his life experienced before and he thought he was going to die. His heart quickened so fast he thought it would just give out and his lungs couldn’t keep up.

Dallon jumped as Brendon went pushing up. He would feel how fast Brendon’s heart rate was going. “Calm down, I’m right here. You are okay, I have you, I will protect you,” Dallon said. He unclasped his arms so that Brendon would sit up. He moved his body so that they were looking at each other. Brendon’s eyes were filled with fear, and he was crying. Dallon pulled him into an embrace and hugged him closer. He pulled Brendon into his lap, still holding him close. He began to rock back and forth making sure that Brendon was alright. He petted Brendon’s hair. He hummed quietly hoping that Brendon was starting to calm down.

Brendon couldn’t believe what Dallon was saying. He couldn’t calm down, Dallon may have been there but it couldn’t take away the terrifying guilt, Brendon was far from okay, he trusted him with his life but yet again it still hurt, he knew Dallon would protect him he already showed that but the thoughts still came back. “Why do you even help me?” He cried into him. “I am just ruining your career. I know you said you don’t care and you’d give that up for me but I’m not worth it.” His body shook and he sniffled trying to stop the tears from rushing down. He cowered into him just wishing to be invisible. Brendon felt awful and he just wanted to feel better. “I am not only letting you down but all those people who stopped buying your magazines because of me. I feel so guilty.” His lip quivered as he finally just said the words a weight lifting off his shoulder to finally say what’s been eating away at his mind for quite sometime.

Dallon hugged Brendon tighter as he held him closer. He didn’t know what to say. He had tried everything to show him that he didn’t care but Brendon still felt guilty. He just wanted Brendon to not feel responsible for Dallon’s problems. They weren’t even real problems, if his magazine went down he would still be able to model, and he would still make money from all the royalties. “You weren’t the only person on that sex tape. I was well aware of what we were doing,” Dallon said still rocking Brendon. “If they stop buying my magazines it’s because they have seen my dick, not because you’re a pornstar,” he said seriously. “And you were right being in love isn’t going to change anything, because no matter where you look my penis will always be on the internet. But if my magazine does go down, it would be nice to have support from the person I love,” Dallon cooed. He would feel Brendon calming down in his arms and he was grateful. “So you know what fuck the people who have no respect for other humans. They are probably virgins who still life with their mom,” Dallon laughed. “If anything happens to my magazine it will be because of the choices I made not because of who you are. To me who you are is pretty damn awesome,” he smiled, kissing Brendon’s forehead.

Brendon didn’t know what had him so worked up over this fear he was ruining Dallon. It may have been the fact that he was a porn star. He thought about quitting but where exactly would that leave him. He pushed the thought for another time. He should have known better that he didn’t force Dallon into anything but the fact it was his manager to do it still hurt but that wasn’t Brendon’s exact fault. “If those idiots find your penis unattractive then i don’t even know why they buy you half nude.” he said with a small laugh. “Wasn’t that what you were looking for getting them imagining the best feature as a tease and now you actually get it.” He shrugs with a sigh. When did having sex turn into such an awful thing? It used to be something you shared with your lover that you would spend the rest of your life with then it turned into this bull shit. The world changed so much in just a hundred years maybe less. He looked up at Dallon and smiled. “Thank you Dallon i feel a lot better.” He nodded just amazed at how quickly this man could make him all better in such a short time period.

“Good because the food should be here any second now, and I also want to have a light make out session,” Dallon smiled. There was a knock at the door. “Speak of the Devil,” he laughed. He placed Brendon on the bed, and went to the door. He made sure that his robe was still tied tightly around him before opening the door. The lady had a cart filled with all of the food they had ordered. “Thank you so much,” Dallon said as he rolled the cart in. He took the salad off first and put it in the fridge for when he would finally eat it. “Alright we have got a lot of food here, what should we start on first?” Dallon asked motioning to it as if he were on The Price is Right.

Brendon blushed slightly and smiled glad to have that attack over with and to get things a little said between him and Dallon. It was nice to have some things off of his chest. Brendon sat up adjusting his robe so nothing could be seen. He sat up on the bed his legs curled under him as he saw the cart rolled in. “We probably look like little children with what we ordered.” He laughs looking over everything. “Anything you have with ice cream.” He says as if Dallon is some guy at a sweets shop and he’s ordering from a large selection of treats.

Dallon grinned in agreement. He grabbed the two root beer floats that were in huge beer mugs. They had decorative straws and long spoons stuck in them. There was also a huge load of whipped cream on the ice cream with a cherry at the very top. Looking at it alone it looked like a masterpiece. He handed Brendon his before digging into his. His first taste of the root beer, ice cream, and whipped cream was so amazing. He hadn’t had this much sugar in so long that he had forgot what it tasted like. With each bite after another it reminded him of his childhood when he would eat sweets for days. The smoothness of it all going down was so good and Dallon’s eating speed kept speeding up. “I feel like I am having a legit foodgasm this is like the more pure and delicious thing that has ever graced my taste buds,” Dallon said in between spoonfuls. 

Brendon grinned with wide eyes at the sight of the root beer floats. They looked beautiful straight out of the pictures in those sweet tooth recipe books. He took his glass with pure delight. This was one of his special occasion worthy treats. He never was able to make a great root beer float or find a place that made them as good as his mother had but this was just amazing almost better. He didn’t eat too fast taking in every bite and not wanting to kill his stomach. This was all he had eaten in a day or almost two now. “So is your cooking.” He grinned. “Close your eyes, I have to do something.” Brendon told Dallon getting a bright idea.

Dallon looked at Brendon quizzically not sure of what mischief he was up to he shoveled down his root beer float still staring at Brendon with suspicious eyes. He drank the little bit of root beer that was left over. He wiped his mouth still staring at Brendon with his eyes narrowed like Brendon was some trouble maker teen, and he was the old grandma that they had just pranked. “I don’t trust you, but okay,” Dallon said in a grandma voice. He closed his eyes, waiting nervously to see what Brendon was exactly doing to him.

Brendon gave him innocent looks and hid his sneaky smile behind it. Brendon leaned over the cart and stuck his finger in the whip cream getting enough to paint his masterpiece upon Dallon’s face. “Do not peek.” He scolded when Dallon tried to cheat. He leaned his finger closer to his face and dabbed a little dot on his nose. “Don’t move.” He held onto his arm. Brendon painted three lines on each of his cheeks making whiskers. “One last thing.” He grinned grabbing a little more on his finger. He scooped a little up then began to draw a fancy stache to Dallon’s lips sticking his tongue out slightly as he concentrated to make it perfect. Then he couldn’t help but get caught up in it and draw a few little hearts on his chest for a little more. “All done, You are a fancy kitten.” He clapped his hands proud of his handy finger/face painting skills.

Dallon tried hard not to squirm as he felt something cool being put on his face. At first he thought that it was lotion, but Brendon didn’t rub anything in. He couldn’t help but laugh as he felt Brendon’s fingers brush against his chest. It wasn’t as bad on his chest, but one touch on his sides and he would be a giggly mess. For modeling jobs he was able to keep it under control for the most part, but normally any little touch would set him laughing. Dallon opened his eyes on looked at the mirror that was on the wall. He couldn’t help but laugh at his face in the mirror. “My turn,” Dallon said. He stood up and dipped his finger into the whipped cream. Once Brendon’s eyes were closed he began to draw on Brendon’s face. On his forehead he began to draw something that had really inspired him recently. He drew smaller versions on Brendon’s cheeks, still making sure to keep them long. “Alrighty what do you think,” he said with a smile turning Brendon to face the mirror.

Brendon smiles brightly and then bites his tongue lightly remembering his ticklishness all too well. He would have to get him in a moment on that but first they had to finish with their art work. Brendon wasn’t the ticklish person on the planet but he could be tickled. He closed his eyes bracing for Dallon’s turn in putting whip cream to his face. “You are not trying what i think you are are you?” He asks with a smirk pretty sure at what he was drawing upon his face. Brendon opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. “You did not,” He chuckles and turns back to Dallon and attacks him tickling his sides. “You shouldn’t have drawn damn dicks on my face.” He says deviously.

Dallon erupted into laughter and flopping back on the bed. He enjoyed how eager Brendon looked while he tickled him, but after a while he got fed up. His abs were on fire and his face was probably completely red. He could not get deal with the tickling any longer. “Stop,” Dallon wheezed trying to speak. “Brendon you better fucking stop or else you will pay,” Dallon said but his words were so breathy it was hard to hear what he was saying. He couldn’t take it any longer and Brendon didn’t seem like he was going to be stopping anytime soon. “Sorry,” he said to Brendon. He kicked his leg out and knocked Brendon over on the bed next to him. He was breathing deep trying to regain himself. “Sorry for kicking you, I just couldn’t handle it anymore,” Dallon said. He felt like he had just completed twenty triathlons. 

Brendon stuck his tongue out just a bit with a large smirk on his face. He tickled every inch of his body not forgetting a spot. His fingers moved quickly and seemed like they perfected in the master of tickling. He wasn’t going to give up just yet he just shook his head and tickled under his knees. He couldn’t quite get out what he was saying in his attempts to get away. Soon he was flung to the side with a loud thud of the mattress. “Uff,” He groans in distress having the air knocked out of him a third time. “Shit you have knocked the breath from me three times. You fucking owe me.” He holds his gut where he kicked him and lets out a breath. He felt as if he was kicked by a powerful horse bucking him off. He looked up at the ceiling.

“Hey one of those times you wanted to have me knock the breath out of you,” Dallon winked. He motioned some vulgar things with his fingers before lying back down, also staring at the ceiling. He sat there pretty content, his breath finally getting back to normal. He lied there in silence just listening to the sound of their breathing. His stomach rumbled, it was hungry for some more sweets. “Do you want brownie and ice cream or strawberry cheesecake? Or some flan? I was surprised they had it but they did. I hope it is as good as when I first had it in Brazil,” Dallon said as he walked over to the cart. He had to shoot a calendar picture, and they had to go to Brazil’s coast to do it.

Brendon rolled and attempted to laugh but it hurt so he gave up. He was glad for the break to catch his breath. He was kind of shocked that this cruise was going the way it was. He thought this would be much worse but he hadn’t been. But Brendon couldn’t complain. “Cheese cake founds mighty fine to me right now.” He nods looking up at Dallon. He waits a moment for getting up all the way. He sits on the edge of the bed and stretches his muscles his chest becoming exposed a little in the front.

Dallon grabbed the two plates off cheesecake and grabbed two forks. He handed Brendon’s plate to him and then sat in criss cross applesauce on the bed. “Let’s see what movies they have on this boat,” Dallon said. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels before staying on the channel that was showing Grease. Dallon hummed along to Beauty School Dropout while eating huge forkfuls of rich cheesecake. “We should recreate You’re The One That I Want,” Dallon said excitedly. “Can I please be Sandra. I would look better in leather pants,” Dallon grinned.

Brendon took his plate and ate a large forkful of cake. He had his feet curled under him and leaned back on the many fluffy pillows on the bed. He hummed at how deliciously rich the cake tasted. He watched the movie eating many forkfuls of his cake. “Of course you can be Sandra i did promise you could be the girl next time.” Brendon laughed. “But you know you wouldn’t mind seeing my ass in leather pants.” He grinned and took another bite of his cake. He enjoyed to just be able to relax now and watch movies and eat junk.  
“Oh yes you know that ass of your would look so hot in leather pants,” Dallon looked. “But I would be the better blonde,” Dallon said. He snuggled up next to Brendon, trying carefully to balance his plate. He rested Brendon’s head on his shoulder so that he could rest his head on Brendon’s head. He turned up the volume on Grease. “You know they say this movie is classic but some scenes in this make like no sense,” Dallon said taking another bite of his cheesecake. 

Brendon scrunched his nose in disgust at the thought of Dallon with blonde hair. “Don’t ever let me catch you bleaching your hair.” He said sternly pointing a finger at him. He couldn’t imagine having Dallon with blonde hair it would not look right on him at all. He decided to be done with his plate and set it on the night stand and lay back. He had his head resting on Dallon’s shoulder and sighs happily. “I agree most of this movie I don’t understand.” He laughs lightly and his eyes slowly close just for a moment but he then he opens them scared of a nightmare. Brendon takes Dallon’s hand and softly plays with it to keep him busy.

Dallon laughed. He would never ever dye his hair blonde, he couldn’t even imagine the way it would look. Dallon ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. Dallon reached over Brendon and put his plate on top of Brendon’s. Now that his hands were free he was able to hold Dallon closer. He noticed Brendon perk back up after closing his eyes. He was probably still nervous about the nightmares. With his other hand he messed with Brendon’s hair. “So for tomorrow the boat is stopping in Bahama’s for one night. I was thinking we would go spend the night in one of the beach houses on the beach. We could go swimming and surfing, and whatever we wanted. Plus I really need to be working out after eating all of this food,” Dallon said grabbing his stomach.

Brendon smiles softly nuzzling closer to him. “I like that. i bet it will be real peaceful out there.” He says thinking about what it would be like out on a beach house with Dallon. He never in his life dreamed going on a nice vacation like this. It was nice to have someone like him to have with him and share this trip with. “You won’t ever look fat to me Dallon.” He leans over and kisses his stomach once with a grin. he had a bad feeling that wasn’t the smartest move but he sort of didn’t care.

Dallon grinned and pulled Brendon up to him. “Just you, me, and the night sky,” he said. He kissed Brendon with a faint smile still on his lips. Now that they were finally done eating, and there were no more distractions, Dallon had Brendon all to himself. “I’m ready for that smoochin,” Dallon winked. He pulled the robe off of Brendon’s arms, but left it wrapped around his waist so that they wouldn’t go too far. He pulled off his own robe the same way before pulling Brendon back down to him. He kissed him hard, his hands tracing around Brendon’s body. With one of his hands he reached down and gripped Brendon’s ass still deep into the kiss.

Brendon missed this attention from Dallon badly and he had been craving it badly. Now that they finally weren’t around a bunch of people Brendon didn’t have to be so worried. “I’m sure you always are Dallon,” He laughed with a tint to his cheeks. He loved how Dallon seemed to know all the right words to make him blush. He allowed him to slip off the robe to his waist. His body moved along Dallon’s hand loving his touch missing it. His hands wrapped around his neck and he let out a soft unexpected moan as Dallon grabbed his ass. He wouldn’t pull away from his lips wanting to feel them and never have them go away.

Dallon deepened the kiss pulling him closer to him. His tongue explored the inside of Brendon’s mouth. He moved his lips down Brendon’s jawline and to his neck. He kissed some spots lightly and he it bite some parts hard. He turned Brendon over so that he was sitting on him. He leaned over and kissed farther down his neck so that he was on Brendon’s chest. He kissed on Brendon’s toned pecs, gripping his strong biceps as he did it. He moved down Brendon’s chest so that he was kissing his nipple. He played with Brendon’s nipple with his tongue. He would do long licks or he would do little flicks. He loved how much Brendon moaned. Dallon went and did the same to the other one.

Brendon had his legs wrapped around Dallon he gave his tongue dominance over his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly leaning his head up as he just gave Dallon all of him. His nerves relaxed as he laid back for Dallon. He let out moans becoming louder as he bit harder in places. He moaned his name a few times as he began to pleasure him in a new way by his nipples. He squirmed a bit on the bed pushing his hand through his hair. All he wanted was Dallon forever and to just keep on what he was doing. “Dallon,” He ran his hands through the sheets. “Please don’t stop i need you.” He lets another moan.

Dallon nodded and kissed his way down Brendon’s chest. He got his hands to the robe tie when he phone began to play the imperial march. Dallon groaned and got up to grab his phone. “It’s the big scary dragon lady. She is probably here to ask who Sarah is, and why they tagged her. Dallon was really getting annoyed with Vivian, and he had been having more and more thoughts of just firing her and finding a better manager. “Hello Vivs how are you,” Dallon said in a fake cheerful voice. “Who the hell is hellosarah?” she demanded. Dallon rolled his eyes. “Vivs you really got to fix your attitude, it’s a real damper,” he said sarcastically. He would hear her fuming on the other line. “You might also want to try deep breaths,” Dallon was done with being put down by Vivian. “Do you even care about your career? I have done everything to make sure that you stay relevant. Did you really think someone would just film a sex tape because they felt like it? I have made the big sacrifices to make sure that you stayed on top. I am your manager and you will treat me with respect,” she yelled. Dallon was in complete shock. “You, you did the sex tape,” he said. Vivian sighed. “Of course I did the sex tape the magazine sales were dropping a lot more, I had to do something,” she snapped. How did Dallon not see it before. It explained why she was so ready to point the blame on someone else. “How could you do this to me,” Dallon whimpered. He had put his trust in her for years, and she had betrayed him. “That doesn’t matter. I need Sarah’s contact information so that I can send her the contracts,” Vivan said. This was this chance to be free, to break from the iron grasp. “Actually that won’t be necessary, I will let my new agent handle that,” Dallon said with a smile on his face. “You can’t fire me I am your agent,” Vivian said, but you would hear the fear in her voice. “I just did,” Dallon said and he hung up. He sighed and flopped back on the bed next to Brendon.

Brendon groaned opening his eyes hating the timing. He frowned hearing who it was not understanding why Vivian was calling when they were supposed to be out showing themselves. The only possible answer would be because of Sarah, Breeze, and the sexhibit. “Great wait for her to ruin the mood,” He grumbles and rubs himself to make his boner less demanding. He just tosses the rest of his robe off and slides under the covers. They felt like silk cool to the touch against his skin. He could only hear a bit of what Dallon was saying. She did seem to be calling about Sarah but then something else the tone in Dallon’s voice that made it sound like something else too. He bit his lip gently when he heard him say something about a sex tape. If he heard correctly that meant Vivian set it all up. Then it all clicked in his head that was why he never heard from his manager and why Vivian didn’t find it such a big deal. It pained his heart knowing Dallon put his job in the hands of that women and she screwed him over like that. When Brendon heard Dallon for once tell that bitch off for good and fire her. He was proud of him and glad that Dallon was free from her. It wasn’t fair for him to bondaged and held back by her and kept secrets. “I am so sorry Dallon,” He said and softly kissed his cheek and rubbed small circles into his back. “I wish it didn’t have to come to that.”

“Well the joke is on her, everything we buy is going to be charged on her credit card. Plus I still have the keys to her beach house,” Dallon sighed. He wasn't as worked up as someone normally would be after finding out that information. The sex tape did get them more attention, and more looks, but he had gotten a pretty rad boyfriend out of it. “She needs to be taught a lesson,” Dallon said with an evil grin, he knew exactly what he was going to do. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number that ruined things a lot in his life, and would do the same to Vivian. “Hello TMZ, this is Dallon Weekes, yes the Dallon Weekes, I have quite the story for you,” he said. He told them all about how the sex tape was all a scam by Vivian. “Thank you so much for being understanding,” he smiled before hanging up. Dallon would be really evil when he needed to be. “I don’t want to press charges, because she would be in jail for a while then just be right back out and able to do what she wants. With what I just did she won’t ever be somebody's agent, and she won’t have the opportunity to screw anybody over,” Dallon said. He felt so free having Vivian off his back. He would start looking for agents first thing tomorrow morning, but for now he wanted to just be a free man. He crawled into the silk sheets with Brendon, and curled up, tired from such an exhausting day. 

Brendon rested his chin gently on Dallon’s shoulder and sighed. “I guess so.” He nodded in agreement. This didn’t come as such shocking news it had to be someone and Vivian turned out to be the one. She did though have one thing to be happy that she did this. Brendon wouldn’t be here with Dallon at all on this cruise so he could be happy for one thing. He lifted his head and lay back down on the pillows. “go ahead and do whatever will make you feel better.” He tells him knowing he would need someone to get rid of the anger out and get some justice on Vivian. He thought that Dallon couldn’t get revenge better in any other way. “That was a good choice you made.” He said softly as Dallon lay back with him on the bed. He just left a kiss on his cheek. “Maybe that means people won’t look at us as something so bad.” He suggests.

‘No they will not, I made sure to pin it that way. We just look like a cute couple who was harassed and filmed without their knowledge. We are going to be the only thing people will be talking about,” Dallon said. It sounded a bit scary, but they would survive it together. Dallon yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “All this sabotage has got me exhausted,” Dallon said. He got more into a sleeping position, while he spooned Brendon. “Tomorrow we will have to find Breezy and Sarah before we get to Nassau. We could spend the day with them,” Dallon said with a smile. They could have a pretty great time tomorrow, the four of them all together.

“Okay,” Brendon nodded trusting Dallon that it would be okay. Even if it wasn’t okay Dallon would be there for him. He too yawned and moved himself so Dallon was spooning him. He held his hand in front of his face and kissed his knuckles gently a few times. “Yeah that could be fun. If we can find them.” He kept his lips pressed to his knuckles and let off a soft sigh. “I love you.” He mumbles.

Dallon smiled loving how soft Brendon’s lips were on his hand. He almost didn’t hear him, because of how quietly he said it. Dallon couldn’t help but blush from being so happy. He pulled Brendon in closer. “I love you too,” he whispered into his ear. He rested his head back down and fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Brendon on his mind.

Brendon smiled softly this being the first time they had said those three words in a few days. He felt content but only little less nervous about sleeping. As Dallon fell asleep he stay awake lying there listening to the sound of Dallon’s breath. He wouldn’t be able to sleep so soon with the dreams threatening to haunt him even though the mystery was solved. Brendon couldn’t trust his mind just yet.

Dallon woke up realizing that Brendon’s side of the bed was empty. He clicked on his phone and it read 5:45 very brightly. He wondered if Brendon had been up for a while or if he was just using the bathroom. He looked out at their huge wall window and noticed that the sun had yet to rise. If they would hurry they would get some coffee and go see the sunrise in their titanic spot. Dallon got dressed in his clothes for the day, the cute muscle shirt and some black shorts. He was fully dressed and just needed to do his hair and brush his teeth. “Brenny, are you almost done,” he asked with a quiet knock.

Brendon couldn’t lay in bed no longer it was driving him insane and he needed something to keep him awake. He sat on the closed toilet seat and has a bottle of caffeine pills in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. He left at one point to go find a little drug store on the ship and they gave him stay awake pills. “Just a moment.” He stuffed the pills in his pocket not wanting Dallon to see and comes out of the bathroom. He was already dressed for the day since he had left in the middle of the night.

Dallon was shocked as Brendon came out dressed. “I guess we both had the same plan,” Dallon joked. He thought it was weird that Brendon was already dressed. He also seem much more awake and bouncy then he normally was at this time of the morning, but Dallon didn’t think much on it. He brushed his teeth, humming a song while he did so. He washed it all down with mouthwash. After he had finished that, he wiped a bit of anti-bag cream under his eyes. His sleep schedule was practically non existent at this point. He combed and styled his hair till it was perfect. He walked back into their room. “I’m ready to go when you are,” Dallon said as he grabbed his phone and the room key.

Brendon popped a few more pills while Dallon was in the other room and stuffed them back in his pocket. He would have to get sleep some other time but he wouldn’t until he was sure a panic attack would not occur again. He looked out the window they had in their room and could see the sky changing color outside and it looked very beautiful. He couldn’t wait to see the sunset. “I’m ready,” He says getting up and heading to the door. 

“Cool,” Dallon nodded. Brendon looked a lot more fidgety but Dallon didn’t say anything not wanting to ruin the mood. When they got on the upper deck it was pretty much deserted minus a few passengers, and some workers. Luckily for them that meant the would get two seats in the best position to view the sun. It was at the end of the boat and angled perfectly to the west. The water looked calm and peaceful as they sat out there. A soft breeze blowing from the water. Dallon grabbed Brendon’s hand and waited for the show to start. The first traces of yellow and orange began to rise from the sky, replacing the purplish blue that it was now. Dallon would watch the sunrise and sunset over and over, and he would still be amazed by it’s beauty.

Brendon knew he was a little more shaky and what not from taking these pills and drinking all that coffee but to his surprise Dallon didn’t question. Up on the upper dock it was quite empty save for a few workers and passengers which was nice. They could get good seats that gave them a perfect view of the show about to start very soon by the colors of the sky. The smell was indescribable it was a mixture of the salty water and the smell of breakfast wafting from the kitchen getting ready for early birds that would get a head start on their days. They sat down in the perfect spot and Dallon took Brendon’s hand. The show was just beginning and the sky was starting to go from shadow night like purple blue to a brilliant daylight yellow and orange. Brendon thought this was almost better than the one he first experienced the sunrise with Dallon at the park but nothing could beat that first time. Nothing.

Dallon could’ve stayed there forever just watching the sun rise higher into the sky, and the sky change it’s colors. He felt like watching that sky they were in a whole different world, a world where there was no stress or anything to get them down. Dallon wanted to stay in that mindset but he knew that he was going to have to go through his email and choose from the many agents that were emailing him. He and Brendon would have to figure everything out between them, and they still needed to do all of the shooting for the magazine. There was just a long list of things that needed to be addressed. Dallon groaned as he thought of it all.

Brendon leaned back in his seat watching the slow changing of the sky. It was like seeing the world for the first time. That there was some good things about it and that people couldn’t destroy this thing it would be there until the end. Sometimes you have to just sit back and actually take a minute to enjoy it. Then it hit him about Spencer the night before. Brendon realized he hadn’t been all that open about his night like Dallon had been. He knew this wasn’t lethal for dallon to know but he felt he needed to tell him what he did that night. “Dallon,” He said softly to get his attention. “There’s something i didn’t tell you about my night before the cruise.” He began a little shaky a sense of nervousness catching him.

Dallon turned and looked at Brendon with shock. He wanted to believe the best in Brendon, and think that he hadn’t slept with anyone, but with how nervous he was, it didn’t seem like it. Dallon bit his lip nervously, it wasn’t like he would get mad at him. If Dallon had run into someone that wasn’t Dan he very well could’ve woken up in someone else’s bed. Yet another reason why Dan was so important. “Yes,” Dallon said nervously. Whatever Brendon said he had to be okay with. They were in one of their rough patches when it happened and Brendon was probably also looking for love like he was.

Brendon took a deep breath. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He didn’t do anything exactly wrong. “Well I found out something,” He squeezed Dallon’s hand. “I wasn’t too drunk, I remember most of it, but me and Kenny were out and I ran into Spencer.” He chewed on his cheek making the sores open again and his mouth began to taste of the metallic blood. Just the memory of the way Spencer had treated him that night hurt. He couldn’t believe that Spencer the man who loved him so much was able to get over him so quickly. It pained his heart that Dallon could maybe do the same but with him it would hurt a lot worse. Brendon had become attached to Dallon and it would break his heart to have him pulled away.

He still tried to believe that Brendon was going to say that they didn’t sleep together, and, but he was with Spencer. Brendon would only go to Spencer if he were looking for sex. If they had slept together then that meant that they were seeing each other again. Dallon’s head spun as he thought of that. If Brendon was seeing Spencer than he was cheating on Spencer with Dallon, again. “Did you guys...you guys didn’t like sleep together. Did you,” Dallon said with a pause. Mentally he crossed his fingers, hoping for a no.

Brendon gasped not realizing he made that sound so open. “No actually which is why I am saying this.” He turned his body so he was facing Dallon. He wanted to look at him when he told him. “I think we just made out in the back of his car and i got sick. You are the first person that i actually couldn’t cheat on.” He bit his lip knowing that made him sound very bad. That wasn’t something to be proud of. “I couldn’t do it and I finally realized that sex doesn’t fix anything. No matter if i did sleep with him i wouldn’t have felt any better. So that night Spencer just drove me home and made sure i got to bed and left me.” He took a quivering breath. “I barely slept any and just got the truth. I learned the one thing i was using all my life wasn’t the answer. The truth hurt but now i know that I can’t get over you Dallon. I can’t leave you without permanent damage that's untreatable. If you did have to leave me i wouldn’t be able to do anything but watch that tape. That was all i had left of us.” He let his tears fall down. The truth was hard but he had to take it.

Dallon couldn’t help but feel a bit special that Brendon felt this way about him. No one had ever given up anything for Dallon. Once the going got rough people would just leave Dallon, but Brendon stayed, and he had been staying this whole time. He had never given up on this relationship. Sure they had their fights and they had their tiny breakups, but the next day Brendon would always be back in Dallon’s arms. Dallon wasn’t very happy that he made out with Spencer, but it seemed like they hadn’t started dating again. Dallon got up from his beach chair and sat next to Brendon on his chair. He wrapped his arms around Brendon and he couldn’t help but feel instantly better. “It’s a good thing I’m not leaving. Unfortunately for you, I am never ever leaving,” Dallon grinned. He couldn’t even imagine his life without Brendon Urie and he didn’t want to. “I love you way too much,” Dallon said kissing Brendon. 

Brendon was so happy to have Dallon’s support through all of this. He never gave up on him after everything he had done to him. Through all the shit he still would take him right back. Always. He couldn’t ever be anymore grateful for this man. He was very undeserving of someone as great as Dallon which was why he had to be more careful from now on in making sure to keep him. He finally was learning the cold hard truth that Dallon could in fact leave Brendon. “Even if you tried to leave i wouldn’t let you.” He meant that he would be attached to Dallon’s hip if that meant he would never leave. Life without Dallon Weekes would be no life. “I love you so much more.” He mumbled to Dallon’s lips very content.

“Not likely,” Dallon smiled. He snuggled up to Brendon. He wouldn’t ever let go of Brendon. As the last bit of purple faded from the sky, Dallon smiled. Even though the sunrise was over now, it would come back the next morning. Nothing would ever stop that, just like him and Brendon. Everything would end out fine, Dallon was sure or it. He squeezed Brendon’s hand, loving the comfort it gave him.

Brendon loved the comfort of Dallon so close to him. He could never let him go ever. He watched as the sun was fully filling the sky now, a magnificent blue taking over. It reminded him of them how one moment it could be so dark and threatening with its hidden secrets but it would always come back around and give up its secrets and embrace them. He smiled feeling the reassuring pressure of Dallon’s hand with his. “You probably are right,” Brendon laughed softly. “You are the one who puts up with my bull shit yet still give me all these chances. I am grateful for you.” He rests his head gently on his chest.

“I am grateful for your ass,” Dallon grinned. He kissed Brendon’s forehead. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.” Brendon smiled and with that Brendon knew him and Dallon would be inseparable. 

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby , kiss me  
Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
In other words, I love you.

Frank Sinatra


End file.
